


El Cielo en el Bosque

by Gineah



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 54,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gineah/pseuds/Gineah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia alternativa de Lexa y Clarke después de la segunda temporada. Es una versión llena de emociones encontradas, de amor en medio de la tragedia. Lexa se encuentra dividida entre ser Heda y ser libre para sentir, para amar. Clarke se transforma, se enfrenta a sí misma y a un sentimiento que lucha por no salir a la luz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Las Ruinas del Deber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa regresa a su campamento después de haber abandonado a los Skaikru a su suerte. El infierno se desata dentro de ella. Nadie podría entender el sacrificio detrás de esa decisión.

                                                                                        Las Ruinas del Deber

 

La comandante se abrió paso entre sus guerreros al llegar al campamento. Las antorchas iluminaban el ajetreo de hombres y mujeres yendo de un lado a otro, encendiendo fogatas, entrando a sus tiendas de campaña y arrojando sus armas con un ruido estridente. Otros más se detenían a lo largo de los límites del refugio mientras esperaban a sus hermanos recién liberados y las órdenes de su Heda.

Lexa volteó hacia atrás, con la mano izquierda aún aferrada a la empuñadura de su espada. Con los nudillos blancos por la fuerza de su agarre. Su mandíbula tiesa mientras apretaba los dientes con firmeza.  
No tardó mucho en ver entre las sombras que aquellos que habían estado cautivos en la montaña descendían con torpeza hacia el claro donde se hallaba apostado el campamento, acompañados por decenas de sus guerreros que los protegían en sus flancos, en el frente y en la retaguardia.

\- ¡Proporciónenles ropa, alimento y vean que estén bien atendidos! – gritó la comandante a su gente.  
\- ¡Sha, Heda! – proclamaron los guerreros más próximos a ella y se dieron de inmediato a la tarea.  
Algunos guerreros se apresuraron a socorrer a sus compañeros recién liberados quienes caminaban con dificultad por la desnutrición y el entumecimiento de sus extremidades al estar confinados en míseras jaulas. Otros guerreros se dispersaron a lo largo del campamento en búsqueda de comida, cobijas, ropa y hierbas medicinales.  
Eran muchos. Muchos cuerpos desgastados y lacerados regresando a su añorado bosque.

Lexa los observaba pasar frente a ella, asintiendo en silencio ante las miradas y palabras de agradecimiento que le ofrecían al verla ahí, resguardando su paso.  
\- Heda – llamó Indra, colocándose a su lado.  
\- ¿Cuántas almas, Indra? – Preguntó la comandante.  
\- Un poco más de 150, Heda –  
Un pesado suspiro brotó de los labios de Lexa. -¿Y qué hay de aquellos que fueron convertidos en carroñeros? –  
\- Una docena. No fue posible recuperar con vida a más, Heda.

  
Lexa sentía que sus dientes se romperían con la tensión en su quijada. Como siempre, sólo movió levemente su cabeza en señal de consentimiento. Una docena de sus guerreros rabiosos era mejor que nada.  
\- Elige algunos de tus soldados y preparen una lista con los nombres de todos los que han sido rescatados. – Ordenó Lexa – Quiero esa información cuanto antes.  
\- De inmediato, Heda.  
\- Y encuentra a Nyko. Necesito hablarle –  
\- Sha, Heda.  
Indra se alejó con rapidez, gritando órdenes a sus soldados y desapareciendo entre la muchedumbre.

La comandante permaneció allí, estoica ante su gente, mientras supervisaba el ingreso de los carroñeros que eran traídos con las manos y pies atados. Sus gruñidos y gritos eran socavados por mordazas, pero sus ojos no perdían esa hambre de sangre, esa furia incontenible. Se sacudían como peces atrapados en una punta de lanza, pero los guerreros los sujetaban con firmeza haciendo lo posible por no infligirles más daño.

¿Qué clase de monstruo se atrevería a convertir a los hombres en tales bestias?  
Un monstruo que haría todo por sobrevivir. Cualquier cosa.

Lexa tragó saliva y sus ojos destellaron por la humedad en ellos. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para evitar que las lágrimas escaparan. No ahí, no frente a su gente, no ahora. Nunca.

\- Ai laik hir kom badan yu, Heda –  
Las palabras de Nyko trajeron de vuelta a la comandante de ese oscuro sentimiento y la anclaron al momento presente. Sin perder su fría compostura, Lexa movió su cabeza ligeramente señalando en dirección a los carroñeros que estaban siendo casi arrastrados hacia donde estaban.  
\- Nyko, encárgate de ellos. Manténganlos aislados en un área alejada de los heridos y vigílenlos. Salva a los que puedas. – Ordenó Lexa.  
\- No estoy seguro de que podamos curarlos sin el arma eléctrica de Skaikru, He…  
\- Arréglatelas. – interrumpió Lexa – Mantenlos vivos hasta que la droga salga de su sistema. Haz lo que los skai kru te enseñaron.  
\- Sha, Heda – proclamó Nyko, dio media vuelta y alzó la voz para indicar a los guerreros que custodiaban a los carroñeros que lo siguieran - ¡Komba raun hir! –  
El corpulento hombre se alejó a zancadas de ahí mientras los soldados le pisaban los talones y los carroñeros colgados de sus brazos se zangoloteaban con desesperación intentando liberarse.

La comandante se mantuvo en la periferia del campamento siguiendo con la mirada el ajetreo. Escuchando atenta las elevadas voces de sus hombres y mujeres que intentaban poner el caos en orden. De repente, impulsada por una sensación incontrolable, fijó sus ojos hacia arriba, más allá de la copa de los árboles. La montaña. Mount Weather.  
Algo en lo profundo de ella se retorció, se resquebrajó. Su pecho se sentía oprimido, el aire que entraba a sus pulmones era denso, helado. Le costaba respirar.  
Su mano se ciñó a la empuñadura de la espada queriendo fusionarse con ella. Su mandíbula temblaba.

La montaña.

Clarke.

Lexa se forzó a darle la espalda a esa escena en penumbras, a esa silueta altiva que se erguía ahí, gritándole en silencio. Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse, pesadas, vacilantes. Se dirigió hacia su tienda con tanta velocidad como pudo. Cabeza erguida, ojos glaciales. Nadie podría saber que se derrumbaba con cada paso. Ella era Heda, la desalmada comandante de la gente del bosque. Clarke había acertado con esas palabras. Desalmada.

Vaya manera de probarlo.

                                                                          --------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexa levantó la entrada de tela de su tienda e ingresó rápidamente. Inhaló profundo, cerrando los ojos. Buscó aire como si fuera la primera bocanada después de estar a punto de ahogarse. Y así era. Justo así se sentía.  
Abrió los ojos. El panorama frente a ella le perforó el corazón.

Eran sus aposentos, sí. Pero habían cambiado. Eran distintos, se sentían distintos. Su trono hecho de ramas y de astas. La mesa de madera en el centro cubierta de mapas, pergaminos. El cofre oxidado cubierto de pieles.  
Imágenes surcaban su mente sin cesar. Clarke avanzando desafiante hacia ella y arrinconándola contra el cofre, traspasándola con sus ojos y con esas palabras: “Yo puedo ver justo a través de ti”.

La chica skai kru confrontándola, siempre confrontándola. Empapándola con esa insistente mirada azul, más azul que el mismo cielo.

_“No todos. No a ti”_

Lexa apretó los labios.

Lo había hecho. Había terminado haciendo lo que esas palabras contradecían.  
Había sacrificado a su gente, a los Skaikru y a ella, a Clarke. Ella.  
Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

_“Confío en ti, Clarke”_

_“Tal vez la vida sea más que sólo sobrevivir, ¿acaso no merecemos algo mejor que eso?”_

El beso. Ese inocente, espontáneo e iluso beso.

El mundo como lo conocía se había colapsado en esos labios, en ese estremecedor roce con la mujer del cielo.

La comandante sintió que su cuerpo temblaba al recordarlo todo. Su sangre hervía en contraste con la tormenta de hielo en su alma.

Caminó apresurada hacia ese lugar en el que había estado parada Clarke justo cuando había osado besarla y golpeó la mesa con la parte lateral de su puño derecho con todas sus fuerzas mientras un grito de furia salía de su boca.  
Permaneció ahí, con su antebrazo tembloroso recargado en la mesa, agachada, cerrando los ojos para impedir que las lágrimas salieran.

_“Hacemos lo que debemos hacer, Clarke”_

_“Crees que nuestros modos son duros, pero así es como sobrevivimos”_

\- ¡Heda! – gritaron dos de sus hombres entrando a su tienda para ver lo que había ocurrido.  
\- ¡Váyanse! – vociferó la comandante sin siquiera voltear a verlos. - ¡Bants!

  
Confundidos, los soldados hicieron una veloz reverencia y se fueron.

  
Lexa respiraba entrecortada y con vehemencia mirando sin realmente ver los papeles en la mesa frente a ella.

  
\- Hacemos lo que debemos hacer – musitó para sí misma. No sabía cuántas veces había dicho esas mismas palabras a la gente, una única vez a Clarke, y quizás cientos a sí misma. Pero hoy no bastaban. Esa noche esas palabras se sentían vacías, someras. No eran suficiente para calmar sus latidos, la aprehensión en su pecho.

Heda había hecho lo correcto, su deber para con su gente era primero. Siempre. El juramento de sangre, con su sangre y la de otros lo era todo para ella. Sin embargo, Lexa… Para Lexa esa decisión había sido devastadora. Todo mente, nada corazón. Y era precisamente este último el que dolía, el que gritaba, el que había caído a un abismo sin fondo en el momento en el que había cerrado el trato con los hombres de la montaña para después hacerse añicos ante el dolor y la decepción en la mirada de Clarke al darse cuenta de su traición.

Para que Heda viviera, Lexa tenía que sacrificarse a sí misma. Ese siempre había sido su camino, su verdad. Su única forma de vida.


	2. La Sombra en la Montaña

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa se enfrenta a su propia oscuridad y desafía a la parte de Heda que hay en ella.  
> Un guerrero es enviado a investigar el destino de Skaikru.

**Capítulo 2**

**La Sombra en la Montaña**

 

La comandante se acercó con lentitud a su trono. Su mano rozó con ligereza uno de los brazos de madera.

Jamás creyó volver a sentirse partida a la mitad. Jamás pensó que ser Heda le costaría el alma.

Era la mujer más poderosa de los 12 clanes. La más letal, respetada y muchas veces temida. Y aun así, desmembrada por dentro.

_“Ser líder significa tomar decisiones difíciles, Clarke”_

Una vez más vivía en carne propia el yugo de esas palabras.

No había bastado con forjar la alianza sobre la sangre de Costia tiempo atrás. Muerta y sedienta de venganza, había accedido a aceptar a los Azgeda bajo su cuidado a pesar de que su reina había torturado y asesinado a su amor de la infancia.

Ilusamente pensó que esa sería quizás la última prueba de que era digna de su título, digna de la confianza y del amor de su gente. Pero la vida una vez más le recordaba que cada día debía merecerse ese trono. Su encomienda acabaría hasta su último aliento.

Lexa suspiró.

Por un instante deseó nunca haber visto esa extraña máquina caer del cielo. Deseó no haber tenido que enfrentarse con esas personas del espacio que habían llegado a agravar su lucha por la supervivencia. Por un instante deseó jamás haber recibido a Clarke en esa misma tienda en la que se hallaba tan contrariada ahora. Jamás haberse diluido en esos ojos brillantes llenos de determinación.

La comandante sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Era absurdo desear cambiar el pasado. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Todo era como debía ser, lo quisiera o no. Lo aceptara o no. No podía darse el lujo de merodear en el pasado. El presente la aguardaba sin importar qué tan dividida se sintiera.

El presente. Este presente le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda y una sensación de angustia se arraigó en su pecho. Tenía que saber. Tenía que averiguar qué había ocurrido con la gente del Arca. Si Clarke…

\- ¡Shura! – llamó la comandante en voz alta.

Un joven esbelto y alto entró apresurado a su tienda. De cabeza rapada y cubierta de tatuajes casi en su totalidad. Se acercó a ella y se hincó con reverencia. –Heda-.

Lexa lo observó detenidamente. Su mirada penetrante podía intimidar a cualquiera en ese momento. Se aproximó a él lo suficiente para que su voz, casi un murmullo, lo alcanzara con claridad. – Regresa a Mount Weather. Solo. Nadie ha de verte partir y nadie ha de advertir tu presencia en la montaña. Habrás de informarme sobre el destino de los Skaikru a tu regreso.

\- Pero, ¿y el trato con…? - ¡Haz lo que comando, Shura! – exigió la comandante lanzando dagas invisibles de sus ojos. - Nadie sabrá que “la sombra” vigila. Ahora vete. –

\- ¡Sha, Heda! – dijo el joven guerrero y se aprestó a partir pero antes logró escuchar las amenazadoras palabras de Lexa:

\- No creo que sea necesario mencionar que esto será un secreto entre tú y tu Heda. Tu lengua está en juego, sombra.

Shura volteó a dedicarle una fría mirada y asintió antes de desaparecer de su vista.

La comandante se sentó en el trono y fijó la mirada en la entrada de su tienda. Sabía bien que estaba infringiendo las reglas. No era una decisión racional, su instinto había sido más fuerte; si es que a ese martilleo incesante dentro de ella se le podía llamar instinto. Prefería nombrarlo así.

 

                                                        ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

El guerrero hacía honor a su apodo. Su correr era ágil, silencioso, como el de una pantera. Se movía con tanta facilidad que parecía que las plantas de sus pies no tocaban la tierra.

Al sentirse mucho más cerca de la montaña "La sombra" aminoró el paso y se detuvo por un momento, explorando sus alrededores. Alzó su cara analizando los árboles, intentando elegir un sendero más seguro lejos del suelo. No dilató mucho en hallarlo y trepó con destreza. La oscuridad era su aliada, nadie podría adivinar que había un ser humano haciendo suyo el bosque a diestra y siniestra.

El ruido de unas pisadas lo obligó a cesar sus saltos entre las ramas y a aferrarse al tronco del pino que lo sostenía. Sus ojos pronto hallaron el origen de ese ruido. Un hombre de vestimenta extraña, por lo menos para los terrícolas, caminaba con lentitud y según la percepción de Shura, con temor. No era muy alto y cargaba en su espalda una mochila. Por su ubicación, dirección y vestimenta, Shura se convenció de que era uno de los hombres de la montaña.

"La sombra" sintió que su estómago se revolvía, que sus entrañas ardían. Sería tan sencillo avanzar hacia él sin ser detectado y lanzársele para romperle el cráneo con su hacha. Era tentador imaginar el gorgoteo de la sangre y el alarido de dolor que ese hombre vil emitiría. Demasiado tentador. Sin embargo, su misión no era esa y una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro. Esa noche Shura era los ojos de su Heda, no más.

Unos segundos después de resignarse a no tomar esa pobre vida en sus manos, "la sombra" se percató de que ese incauto no estaba solo. De la penumbra surgió otro hombre, mucho más alto y corpulento, vistiendo ropas de terrícola. Oyó el gruñido que hizo eco en el bosque cuando se aproximó al hombre de la montaña para atacarlo con su espada. Un sonido agudo y constante, como el graznido de un ave moribunda se escuchó por toda el área. Shura se dio cuenta de que provenía de un objeto en la mano del hombre de la montaña. Sí, conocía ese sonido que punzaba los oídos. Ya antes lo había escuchado cerca de la presencia de carroñeros.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la mano del hombre de la montaña salió disparada por los aires y fue el fin de ese molesto ruido. Shura no pudo vislumbrar por completo lo que había ocurrido, sólo alcanzó a ver al hombre caer al suelo con un muñón sangrante y al terrícola observando a su presa inerte.

El asesino era uno de los suyos, no cabía duda. "La sombra" no pudo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción aunque esa muerte no hubiera sido suya. Pero por lo menos le pertenecía a alguno de sus hermanos del clan. De algo a nada.

Cuando la silueta del guerrero a ras del suelo desapareció entre la neblina que empezaba a esparcirse por el bosque, Shura continuó su trayecto saltando de árbol a árbol para acercarse más a su objetivo. Después de unos minutos se encontró posicionado a una distancia prudente frente a la enorme puerta metálica que adornaba Mount Weather, la tumba de tantos hermanos y hermanas de sangre. No le gustaba la forma en que su estómago respondía ante esa vista. El pensar que aquella estructura rocosa era la tumba de miles de terrícolas lo carcomía por dentro. Lo asqueaba y lo encolerizaba al extremo.

"La sombra" sintió bilis subiendo por su garganta y escupió hacia las hojas marchitas en el suelo para luego soltar una maldición en su lengua materna.

Su cuerpo se puso en alerta cuando la puerta de acero rechinó y comenzó a abrirse. Instintivamente se llevó la mano hacia la espalda, a punto de agarrar el mango de su hacha, pero la razón lo paró en seco.

\- Skaikru – musitó.

La gente del cielo empezó a emerger por la abertura. Caminaban despacio, mirando para todos lados con cautela. Varios de ellos apenas si podían andar, múltiples vendajes cubrían las extremidades de sus lacerados cuerpos. Otros tantos se veían menos magullados y eran los que sostenían a sus compañeros para ayudarlos a caminar.

Los ojos de Shura se abrieron de par en par. Si la puerta permanecía abierta, si los Skaikru estaban vivos, entonces…

Recargó su torso contra el tronco girando un poco su cuerpo para que la madera lo escondiera casi por completo mientras observaba la escena.

Rostros llenos de consternación y de abatimiento desfilaban a unos metros de él y se dirigían hacia el sur de la montaña. Y más allá, al final de ese arroyo de gente cejijunta, pudo discernir a una joven de cabellera rubia que permanecía inmóvil cerca de la puerta. Si bien la había visto caminar sin dificultad, parecía que ella no quería realmente dar un paso más. Los demás siguieron avanzando, pero ella estaba enraizada ahí, con la mirada perdida. Incluso a esa distancia y en la oscuridad, Shura pudo percatarse de la miseria en su cara, en su cuerpo.

Clarke volteó hacia atrás una vez más hacia la negrura del interior de Mount Weather.

Todos los muertos venían con ella. Estaban encadenados a sus pies, cada uno de ellos. Hombres, mujeres…Niños.

La joven sacudió la cabeza y sollozó.

\- ¡Clarke! – Gritó Bellamy dándose cuenta de que se había quedado relegada.

Como por arte de magia, la joven se sobresaltó y reprimió el llanto, se obligó a guardar la compostura y sólo asintió antes de ir tras los demás.

La puerta seguía abierta de par en par. “La sombra” supo entonces lo que eso significaba.

La montaña había sido conquistada por Skaikru.

 

                                                                    -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

La comandante continuaba en vigilia dentro de su tienda. Ni siquiera había intentado conciliar el sueño, pues sabía bien que este no llegaría. No esta noche.

Había repasado una y otra vez los planos, las notas, los pergaminos. Leído y releído todo lo que estaba a su alcance sin realmente haber puesto atención a alguna de las palabras.

Indra había interrumpido su no hacer nada minutos atrás para entregarle la lista de todos los liberados. Y así como había entrado, se había ido. Lexa daba gracias a que había sido así. Le estaba costando mantener su careta de impasibilidad incluso ante sus guerreros e Indra era inquisitiva, demasiado.

Finalmente se dejó caer con pesadez al borde de la cama y permaneció sentada ahí un rato. Tomó el espejo que se hallaba sobre un viejo buró a punto de deshacerse y se dispuso a remover la pintura de guerra y la sangre seca de su faz. Tomó un pedazo de tela que estaba sobre el mismo mueble y observó su reflejo.

No le gustaba lo que veía, a quien veía.

No era ni un bosquejo de quien había sido el día anterior. Su reflejo dolía, dolía como una llaga abierta y supurante en su alma.

Por un segundo pudo ver en sus ojos el mismo tormento que en los de Clarke horas atrás.

_“No hagas esto Lexa”_

El espejo fue lanzado con furor contra el cofre a un lado de la cama y los pedazos se desperdigaron por todo el suelo.

_“Deberías venir a Polis conmigo, Clarke. Eso cambiará lo que piensas de nosotros”_

_“Tú ya lo has hecho”_

 

Lexa cerró los ojos. – Clarke…-

La comandante fue arrebatada de sus cavilaciones cuando escuchó el batir de tela y ligeros pasos ingresando a su tienda. Se levantó de inmediato y aparentó entereza, una vez más.

\- Heda – enunció Shura, haciendo su pronta reverencia.

\- ¿Ena? – preguntó Lexa.

\- La montaña ha caído –

La comandante abrió los ojos de par en par. - Explícate –

\- Los Skaikru lograron salir de Mount Weather. La puerta está abierta y no hay signos de actividad. Las antenas están apagadas. Todo es silencio y oscuridad. – Relató Shiru.

Lexa caminó hacia su trono y se sentó. No podía creerlo. O tal vez sí. Muy en el fondo había deseado, sabido que la gente del Arca podía lograrlo. Eran fuertes, tenían la tecnología, la estrategia y tenían a Clarke, su líder.

Las implicaciones de la derrota de Mount Weather eran de un alcance inimaginable. La comandante ponderó la situación por unos minutos. Su cabeza daba vueltas, su corazón latía rápidamente. Si la información era veraz (y presentía lo era), esto representaba el fin de una era para los terrestres. Para su gente. Nadie más volvería a vivir bajo la sombra de la montaña, nadie más tendría que ser un saco de sangre a exprimir; nadie más se transformaría en una bestia sedienta de sangre; nadie más moriría asfixiado en la niebla de ácido; nadie más quedaría hecho pedazos entre las llamas de un misil.

Serían libres.

Y Clarke. Clarke quizás estaba viva… Tenía que estarlo. Los Skaikru no podrían haberlo conseguido sin ella.

Los ojos de Lexa se oscurecieron. Tenía que comprobarlo, tenía que verlo por ella misma. 

\- ¡Hon Indra op! – ordenó. 

\- ¡Sha, Heda! – 

En cuanto Shura salió en búsqueda de Indra, Lexa tomó una bocanada de aire. Se sentía aliviada, más liviana.

Clarke y su gente habían sobrevivido y triunfado. Pero no gracias a ella.

Aun así, podía volver a respirar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:
> 
> Espero que estén disfrutando de esta fanfic. La escribo con todo el corazón y aun así a veces me faltan las palabras.  
> La historia de Clarke y de Lexa es digna de ser contada y hoy, digna de ser cambiada. Nunca me había sentido tan conmovida e impactada por un amor en la pantalla y el destino fatal de Lexa desató muchas emociones dentro de mí y me provocó gran tristeza. Sí, ella merecía algo mejor. Clarke y Lexa merecían un destino mucho más luminoso. Se elevaban mutuamente, se enaltecían, se procuraban.  
> Si ustedes sintieron lo mismo, es porque muy en el fondo todos buscamos un amor así, de leyenda. 
> 
> No quiero quedarme con el nudo en la garganta y con un mal sabor de boca por cómo se desarrolló su historia. Así que me he propuesto recrearla, por todas y todos los fans que se sintieron devastados y traicionados. Por mí también, porque creo que ya hay demasiada mierda en este mundo como para verla también en la televisión. Esta historia es hecha con amor y por amor. Ojalá a lo largo de esta travesía puedan sentirlo así.
> 
> Intentaré estar publicando capítulos con cierta regularidad. ¿Cuántos? No lo sé. Me estoy dejando fluir, tratando de explorar mucho más las emociones, los sentimientos y pensamientos de Lexa y de Clarke, así como de los otros personajes. Habrá algunos nuevos, como Shura, e iré metiendo a los que ya conocemos si la oportunidad apremia.  
> Dudo mucho meter la Ciudad de la Luz. Así que si esperan a Jaha y a los pequeños chips, estarán decepcionados. 
> 
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Gineah Draak


	3. Cenizas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa decide comprobar si Mount Weather ha caído. No estaba preparada para lo que descubriría.

                                                                                          Capítulo 3

**Cenizas**

 

La expresión de Indra denotaba asombro y confusión. La revelación de Shura resonaba en sus oídos y le provocaba una abrumadora mezcla de emociones.

\- La montaña… - musitó incrédula.

Lexa asintió. – Debemos partir ahora mismo -.

\- Pero, Heda ¿y si el enemigo no ha sido completamente aniquilado? ¿Y si…? -

Lexa clavó sus ojos en su general. - ¿Estás cuestionando mis órdenes, Indra? – Interrumpió en voz baja pero en tono intimidante.

Indra irguió los hombros y alzó la mandíbula. -No, Heda-

\- Bien. – Lexa se levantó de su trono y se acercó a ella. – Nos iremos de inmediato, falta poco para el amanecer y la noche es nuestra aliada.-

Indra la miró dubitativa. Tal vez “la sombra” tenía razón en creer que el peligro había sido eliminado, pero le era difícil creerlo del todo. Ella no tenía tanta fe en los Skaikru como Heda parecía tenerla. Las únicas rescatables de ese puñado de blandengues eran Clarke y Octavia, y esta última la había decepcionado profundamente en esos túneles.

Además, tampoco entendía el por qué la comandante había roto el acuerdo y enviado a un espía de vuelta a Mount Weather. Algo aquí no encajaba y le incomodaba pensar que pasar tanto tiempo con los Skaikru, principalmente con aquella mujer de cabellos dorados, había ofuscado el juicio de su líder. Sin embargo, órdenes eran órdenes.

\- No veo la necesidad de que usted tome riesgos, Heda. Tres de nuestros guerreros y yo podemos encargarnos de esto. – comentó Indra.

La comandante exhaló con fuerza, mostrando su molestia. - Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos, Indra y no quiero gastar más aliento en explicaciones que no tengo por qué dar a nadie.

La general advirtió que estaba cruzando una delgada línea, cualquiera que esta fuera. Resignada, sólo asintió.

\- Trae a Lincoln y a Johr. Shura vendrá también con nosotros.

La consternación de Indra se agravó al oír el nombre de Lincoln. Esto iba a ser incómodo. Tragó saliva y se preparó para confesar la mala noticia:

\- Lincoln ha huido, Heda.

Lexa frunció el ceño. - ¿Y puedes decirme cómo ocurrió eso?-

\- No lo sabemos con certeza. Estaba atado a un árbol y después se desvaneció.

Indra sabía que podía atragantarse con esa mentira, pero dudaba que su comandante fuera a averiguar la verdad, a menos que contara los cuchillos y las dagas de todos sus guerreros para darse cuenta de que faltaba uno.

Lexa dio un giro sobre sus talones, llevó sus manos hacia atrás y sostuvo sus muñecas cerca de su espalda baja.

_Por supuesto_. Debía haberlo sabido.

Lincoln haría hasta lo imposible por regresar con su amada Skaikru, sin importarle las consecuencias. Algunas personas aún podían darse el lujo de elegir entre el deber y el amor, incluso si eso significaba la vida o la muerte.

La comandante dio unos cortos pasos hacia la mesa y suspiró.

\- No hay tiempo para eso ahora. Ya decidiré después el destino de ese Natrona. – Lexa volteó a ver a Indra de nuevo – Xana irá entonces. Su destreza con el arco podría sernos útil. –

\- Sí, Heda –

\- Vete. Los estaré esperando en la frontera norte del campamento.

Indra salió de ahí con la garganta seca y la mente atribulada.

 

* * *

 

 

Shura iba a la delantera, unos cuantos metros enfrente de la pequeña comitiva. Xana, una joven esbelta y de cabellos rojizos, sostenía su arco con firmeza mientras avanzaba casi a la par que “la sombra”. Lexa e Indra iban caminando de prisa, casi hombro con hombro, y Johr, un voluminoso guerrero armado con un mazo iba en la retaguardia, mirando para todos lados al caminar. Su formidable musculatura y estatura compensaban su lentitud. Cualquiera habría podido confundirlo con un Pauna en esas tinieblas.

Lexa y su séquito habían logrado alejarse del campamento sin levantar sospechas gracias a una fortuita coartada. Según su versión, irían en búsqueda de Lincoln para recapturarlo y castigarlo por su desobediencia.

Al menos el Natrona serviría de algo.

No demoraron mucho en arribar a su destino.  La comandante podía percatarse de que el silencio era casi absoluto de no ser por el aullido del viento entre las hojas y algún ave nocturna cantando a lo lejos.

Shura se detuvo abruptamente al estar a pocos metros del claro que rodeaba la entrada de Mount Weather. Volteó a ver a su comandante y alzó su mano derecha en señal de alto total. Cuando sus camaradas se quedaron agazapados entre los árboles, él avanzó con sigilo, cerciorándose de que eran los únicos seres en los alrededores.

Xana tensó su arco y apuntó en dirección a su compañero, lista para disparar si era necesario.

Los pies de Shura se deslizaron por la hierba, entre las flores que dormían y se extendían por el lugar.

Nada.

La colosal puerta permanecía abierta.

Caminó despacio pero con mayor seguridad hasta ella y se asomó, permaneciendo expectante, tratando de escuchar algo, lo que fuera.

Cuando no lo consiguió, volteó hacia atrás y volvió a alzar su mano, esta vez haciendo la seña de avanzar.

Xana y los demás procedieron con cautela. Heda asía la empuñadura de su espada con una mano, y con la otra rozaba apenas una de las dagas ocultas en su pierna, a la altura del muslo. Indra sacó su espada y no dejaba de mover su cabeza de lado a lado, esperando lo peor. Por su parte, Johr simplemente marchaba con pesadez, confiando en que pasara lo que pasara, lo más seguro era que aplastara algunos cráneos, o muchos, si tenía suerte.

Cuando todos se hallaron en el umbral, Shura miró a su comandante y ésta asintió.

El joven guerrero se internó en las penumbras, solo.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, se oyó un débil silbido, muy similar al trinar de los pájaros con la llegada del amanecer. Lexa volteó a ver a Johr y éste sacó una rama gruesa y seca con una de las puntas envuelta en tela embarrada de un líquido negro. Xana se acercó a él y con dos piedras que había sacado de una bolsa atada a su cintura, hizo fricción entre ellas encima del extremo ennegrecido y las chispas encendieron una llama. Su antorcha estaba lista.

La comandante la tomó con la mano izquierda e hizo un ademán de que la siguieran.

La luz era suficiente para alumbrar varios metros a la redonda. Lexa había memorizado el plano de Mount Weather que Clarke le había entregado, así que no irían totalmente a ciegas.

A medida que se iban adentrando a la montaña, el aire se iba tornando más denso, más cargado de un olor metálico, agrio. Era un olor familiar, demasiado familiar. El aroma de sangre y muerte.

Al llegar a la primera cámara, los guerreros dieron un respingo cuando las luces se encendieron automáticamente.

Indra gruñó para sus adentros y Johr torció los labios dibujando una sobria sonrisa. Lexa pasó entonces la antorcha al guerrero más macizo, el cual abrió su gabardina de cuero y la apagó cubriéndola y frotándola contra su cuerpo. Así nada más.

El elevador estaba a unos pasos de ellos. La comandante sabía que esto tomaría tiempo. Debían recorrer los diferentes niveles. Quería hacerlo. Ninguno de sus guerreros había puesto un pie ahí y salido con vida o ileso. El lugar le causaba tanta repulsión como curiosidad y presentía que no era la única.

 

* * *

 

 

Sangre. Charcos de sangre y rastros de ella por doquier. Algunas gotas más abundantes que otras dejaban entrever la dirección en la que los heridos se habían movido.

Los guardias de la montaña masacrados. Algunos con heridas punzocortantes, otros con la piel corroída y quemada. La expresión de dolor y de terror en sus rostros atestiguaba su violento final.

La comandante los observaba y no sentía ni un atisbo de compasión por ellos.

_“Jus drein jus daun”_

La sangre pide más sangre.

Justicia.

En cada llaga, en cada herida y cada mueca contorsionada de dolor, Heda sólo veía justicia.

Una quemadura, una gota de sangre por cada una de las miles de muertes de los suyos. Tantos años de tortura y la comandante no había tenido el placer de ser ella quien guiara a sus guerreros para cobrar esa deuda.

\- Jus drein jus daun – murmuró Indra con cólera en sus ojos.

\- ¡Jus drein jus daun! – dijeron al unísono los demás, a excepción de Lexa.

Ella se encontraba ensimismada en cientos de pensamientos que le llegaban como olas, uno tras otro. Imágenes de sus hombres y mujeres quemados vivos en la niebla ácida. Los niños… Niños que jugaban en las praderas y saltaban entre las raíces de los árboles, cayendo muertos al no tener la rapidez para escapar del velo venenoso.

Guerreros atravesados por balas; guerreros perdiendo la conciencia al inhalar el gas rojizo que los hacía blanco fácil para ser capturados y usados como bolsas de sangre denigradas.

Cuerpos calcinados y mutilados regados por Tondc. Su pueblo, sus clanes destrozados, ciegos, sordos, con caras derretidas. Caballos en llamas, corceles despedazados, ancianos llorando a sus nietos asesinados mientras los sostenían entre sus brazos.

Sus guerreros vueltos monstruos insaciables por la droga de los hombres de la montaña, mordiendo a otros, arrancándoles los tendones a jirones, devorando jóvenes que lanzaban alaridos hasta que una muerte poco piadosa se los llevaba.

La comandante torció los labios sintiendo que décadas de barbarie se anidaban en su pecho.

Justicia. Al fin.

 

* * *

 

 

Jaulas vacías. Cientos de ellas. Manchas de color marrón las adornaban. La sangre seca se mezclaba con uñas arrancadas, con sudor, con lágrimas.

La comandante y sus guerreros se quedaron en silencio en medio de la gran bóveda.

Habían llegado a la tumba de sus hermanos y hermanas, de sus ancestros.

El sepulcro de su gente. Su gente.

Ninguna Heda había sido capaz de acabar con esa carnicería.

Lexa repasó la enorme cámara de torturas con los ojos. Jamás la olvidaría.

Podía sentir las almas de los caídos en cada centímetro de la habitación.

Quería dejar escapar un “lo siento”, pero no lo hizo. Apretó los puños. Sólo eso.

\- La tumba maldita – murmuró Xana con enojo.

La comandante dio la media vuelta y salió de ahí. El dolor la atragantaba.

 

* * *

 

 

Al llegar al quinto nivel bajo tierra, el hedor a muerte se intensificó.

Caminaron más despacio, el aire se sentía espeso y podían jurar que las paredes estaban teñidas de lamentos.

La comandante fue la primera en asomarse al gran comedor. Su boca quedó entreabierta.

Decenas de hombres y mujeres vestidos de civiles yacían muertos en sus sillas, en el piso, debajo de las mesas.

El lugar estaba tapizado de cadáveres ulcerados.

También había niños.

_“Hay gente en la montaña que nos ha ayudado, niños que no tienen nada que ver con esta guerra”_.

Lexa podía recordar esas palabras nítidamente. Era el plan que ella misma y Clarke habían maquinado. Debían salvar a esos niños. Debían haber protegido a algunas de esas personas que habían arriesgado sus vidas por hacer lo justo.

La comandante contempló el cuerpo de un niño que estaba al lado de una pelota.

Su corazón se encogió.

De repente, el peso de lo acontecido la golpeó como un misil.

Esto también era _su_ creación.

Esos pequeños cuerpos inertes eran _suyos_. _Sus_ matanzas. _Sus_ fantasmas.

Lexa cerró los ojos combatiendo el pesar que se esparcía por sus venas. Su gente estaba a salvo, pero ella jamás lo estaría. Ya no.

Esa marca de muerte no estaría tatuada en su espalda como era la costumbre de su gente. Esa marca estaría tatuada en su corazón. Y era grande, profunda.

Abrió los ojos ante la comprensión de esa masacre. Por un instante supo lo que Clarke tuvo que hacer para salvar a su gente. Por un instante la claridad se clavó en su corazón como una daga ardiente.

Clarke se había visto forzada a sacrificarlo todo con tal de rescatar a los suyos. Había hecho lo impensable, lo más aborrecible. Se había vuelto como ella, como Lexa.

_“Naciste para esto, justo como yo”_

La comandante se sintió caer al vacío. No sólo había destruido la confianza de Clarke, sino a ella.

A ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, es un capítulo crudo. Quise que Lexa viera lo que había ocurrido en Mount Weather para que pudiera comprender en carne propia lo que Clarke había vivido.  
> Lexa siempre la entendió, la aceptó tal y como era. Por eso decidí escribir esto, porque sólo Lexa acompañaba a Clarke en su oscuridad, y aún así la amaba.


	4. Wanheda, la Comandante de la Muerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa notifica a los clanes la derrota de Mount Weather y los Azgeda toman ventaja.  
> Clarke se enfrenta a su abismo.

Capítulo 4

**Wanheda, la Comandante de la Muerte**

Un murmullo tumultuoso se difuminó por la tienda de campaña de la comandante. Los líderes y representantes de los 12 clanes se susurraban conmocionados unos a otros.

Indra y Lexa compartieron sus miradas.

- ¡Shof op! – ordenó la comandante alzando la mano derecha.

Los asistentes la contemplaron, aún atónitos.

Uno de ellos, un hombre de mediana edad, de cabeza rapada con cicatrices distintivas en el rostro se atrevió a hablar colocando un puño sobre la mesa y reclinando su cuerpo hacia enfrente en dirección a Heda.

\- Si lo que dice es cierto, exijo verlo con mis propios ojos.

\- ¿Te atreves a dudar de tu Heda, Okko? – preguntó Indra evidentemente molesta.

\- No voy a disculparme por decir lo que pienso. Todos los presentes hemos sido testigos de la fuerza de la montaña y de la incapacidad de la comandante y de sus predecesores para derrotar a ese enemigo.

Lexa apretó los dientes y su expresión de volvió más álgida que de costumbre. Los guerreros _Azgeda_ ,  la Nación de Hielo, cada vez se volvían más osados en su oposición a ella.

Ante estas palabras, el resto de los guerreros quedaron en silencio, aguardando que su Heda contraatacara sacando su espada y cortando la cabeza de Okko o algo peor.

La comandante tomó aire, conteniéndose.

-Te recuerdo, Okko, que fue _nuestra incapacidad._ Todos y cada uno de ustedes estuvieron ahí durante años. _Todos_ vimos a nuestra gente perecer e hicimos lo que estaba a nuestro alcance para impedirlo. – Lexa también colocó uno de sus puños en la mesa – Si tú y tu clan _Azgeda_ tenían un as bajo la manga para vencer Mount Weather, lo hubieran jugado desde hace tiempo. Nos habríamos ahorrado muchas muertes. –

El hombre en cuestión se irguió y dio un paso hacia atrás con los labios ligeramente torcidos en mueca de desprecio.

- Skaikru trajo la tecnología necesaria que carecíamos – agregó Lexa. – Debemos aceptar que sin importar nuestras diferencias y los fatales golpes que nos hemos asestado unos a otros, los Skaikru triunfaron donde nosotros fallamos.

Los guerreros se miraron unos a otros, con excepción de Okko que permanecía contemplando a su comandante de un modo desafiante.

\- ¿Tienes algo más qué decir, Okko? – preguntó Lexa molesta, ante tal obviedad.

\- De hecho sí, Heda. – contestó altanero – Esta chica… Esa, de cabellos rubios, la que pasaba tanto tiempo con usted…

– - Clarke - Dijo la comandante a punto de perder la paciencia.

\- Sí, ella. Clarke. Lo que sea. Fue ella la que ideó todo, ¿no es cierto? –

Lexa movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Okko sonrió socarronamente. No iba a perderse esta invaluable oportunidad para meterse debajo de la piel de su Heda, así que prosiguió: -¡Quién lo diría! Tan frágil ella. ¿Quién habría imaginado que al haberla traicionado y abandonado a su suerte despertaría a la Wanheda?-

Hubo una exclamación de sorpresa generalizada entre los guerreros. La comandante se enderezó y se quedó ahí, estática. Podían apreciarse la tensión en los músculos de su cuello.

\- ¡Wanheda! – proclamó Okko de nuevo.

\- ¡Wanheda! – gritó otro de los líderes.

Una a una las voces se unieron en un solo coro que reverberó sacudiendo el campamento.

\- ¡WANHEDA!

 

* * *

 

 

Los pies le dolían de tanto caminar sin rumbo fijo. Su cuerpo agotado se movía en automático. Sus pisadas eran erráticas; no llevaba la cuenta de cuántas veces había tropezado con piedras o las raíces de los árboles. Tampoco se había percatado de que su cara estaba marcada de arañazos que las ramas le habían provocado. Los finos hilos de sangre se fundían con las lágrimas que no habían cesado de brotar desde que había dado la espalda a Arkadia horas atrás.

Su estómago crujía. Llevaba más de un día sin comer y su organismo comenzaba a doblegarse ante el hambre y la sed, pero no le importaba. Ya nada le importaba.

Su vista empezó a nublarse por la humedad acumulada en sus ojos. Se detuvo un segundo y se limpió las lágrimas con una de las mangas. Sólo así advirtió que aún traía la pistola en esa mano.

La observó con detenimiento.

Hasta hace poco, sus manos habían sido destinadas únicamente para sostener pinturas, lápices, carboncillo y crear arte. Esos amados dibujos de parajes extraños en la tierra que nunca creyó ver algún día.

Hoy esas manos estaban impregnadas de pólvora, de sangre, de culpa. Las había utilizado para destruir.

_“Cruzaste la línea, Clarke. Su sangre está en tus manos e incluso si ganamos, me temo que no podrás lavártela esta vez”_

Las palabras de su madre la atravesaron como flechas.

De repente sintió la imperiosa necesidad de buscar agua. Y corrió. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, saltando troncos caídos, esquivando árboles, trepando pendientes resbalosas.

Al cabo de unos minutos escuchó el bramar de un río en la cercanía. Apresuró el paso.

Podía verlo. No era muy ancho ni profundo, pero ahí estaba.

Al sentir las piedras bajo sus pies, lanzó la pistola a un lado y se adentró a las aguas.

Sumergida hasta debajo de la cintura, metió las manos al río y comenzó a frotarlas con vehemencia.

No era la primera vez que las manos le ardían de desesperación, todavía podía sentir los vestigios de la sangre de Finn al matarlo. Sentía que sus manos estaban cubiertas por capas y capas de atrocidades, de sufrimiento.

Podía sentir la tierra de la sepultura de Wells. Podía sentir las cenizas de los 200 terrícolas que había incinerado con las llamas de su nave; el cosquilleo de temor y remordimiento antes del impacto del misil en Tondc; el jalar del gatillo que había acabado con la vida de Dante, el frío metálico de la palanca que la había ayudado asesinar a todas esas personas en Mount Weather.

El arte había sido remplazado por muerte.

Sollozó.

No podía parar. Mil lamentos se fugaban de su boca. El dolor se había apoderado de ella, de cada milímetro de su cuerpo, de cada poro de su piel.

_“Eso es lo que implica ser líder, Clarke”_

_“Hacemos lo que debemos hacer”_

Un grito desgarrador hizo erupción de su boca.

Dirigió su cara totalmente cubierta de lágrimas hacia el cielo.

No podía más. Ya no le cabía más dolor.

_“Naciste para esto, igual que yo”_

Clarke meneó la cabeza. No. No podía creer en aquellas palabras de Lexa. Se rehusaba a aceptar que había llegado a este mundo, a este universo para convertirse en una asesina.

Cayó de rodillas al fondo.

El agua alcanzó sus hombros.

Sería tan fácil ir más profundo. Sería tan fácil soltarse. Tan sencillo aflojar su cuerpo y dejarse llevar por la corriente. Dejar de luchar.

Pero no lo hizo.

Se quedó ahí un rato, sintiendo cómo la corriente la abrazaba, la envolvía en su tibieza.

Más lágrimas cayeron al río. Pedazos de su alma se iban en cada una ellas.


	5. Fantasmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los demonios acechan a Clarke. Está sola y tiene que enfrentar lo que ha hecho y cómo los demás la ven, cómo ella se ve a sí misma.

Capítulo 5

Fantasmas

 

La lluvia caía a cántaros. El cielo había estado vaciándose por horas desde entrada la tarde.

Clarke estaba sentada en el fondo de una cueva que había tenido la suerte de encontrar cerca del río, colina arriba. No era un lugar muy amplio, apenas podía estirarse lo suficiente en el suelo para intentar dormir y debía agachar la cabeza al entrar si no quería estamparse de frente contra la pared de piedra.

Estando allí, con los brazos rodeando sus piernas y tiritando de frío, Clarke supo que no había sido una buena decisión permanecer quién sabe cuánto tiempo en el río. Estaba verdaderamente empapada y no tenía ni la más maldita idea de cómo encender una fogata por sí misma. Bueno, quizás sí. Ahí en un recoveco de su memoria creía haber guardado algunas clases de supervivencia que había tomado en el Arca, cuando era niña, claro, lo cual significaba que probablemente no había puesto total atención pues sus cuadernos estaban llenos de dibujos y garabatos más que de instrucciones de cómo salvar su vida en caso de regresar a un mundo post apocalíptico. También había estado presente cuando algunos de sus compañeros habían prendido algunas en el primer campamento que habían armado al aterrizar, pero nunca lo intentó sola. Siempre había habido alguien que lo hiciera por ella. Siempre alguien; como aquella vez en el bosque después de enfrentar al _Pauna_ …

_“No te preocupes, estás a salvo”_

Clarke encajó las uñas en sus rodillas. La rabia resurgió en ella y la fue llenando.

“A salvo”.

Estaba todo menos a salvo.

Más lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos.

\- ¡¿Por qué, Lexa?! – musitó entre al llanto. - ¿Cómo pudiste?-

La odiaba. La detestaba tanto o más que a sí misma.

Si no la hubiera dejado, si no hubiera ordenado tocar la retirada, quizás ella no estaría ahí, perdida, rota, en ruinas. Quizás no cargaría con tantos muertos en su espalda. Quizás no tendría tanto miedo de no volver a ser quien era antes del desastre. Quizás podría perdonarse, regresar a Arkadia y ansiar un futuro mejor. Quizás podría volver a creer en que sí había bondad en ella misma…

Escondió su cara detrás de las rodillas, llorando sin cesar, evocando brillantes ojos verdes que la absorbían, que la desnudaban. Hermosos ojos verdes ansiosos de ella antes de un beso furtivo;  esos mismos implacables ojos verdes que aniquilaron su alma ante la puerta de Mount Weather.

Poco a poco su cuerpo su mente se nubló y su cuerpo se fue rindiendo ante el cansancio hasta quedarse dormida.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Tengo miedo, princesa”

“Vas a estar bien, vas a estar bien…”

La navaja traspasó tela, piel; desgarró músculo y se deslizó en lo profundo. Finn exhaló un suspiro y tembló por última vez. Clarke podía sentir su mano bañada en el tibio líquido que fluía desde las entrañas de aquél chico que había querido tanto.

- ¡Lo siento! – pronunció hecha un mar de lágrimas. Cerró los ojos. – Finn…-

El crujir de las ramas y el olor a carne quemada la hizo sobresaltarse.

Abrió los ojos. La pira frente a ella iba volviendo el cadáver en cenizas.

\- Me mataste para nada – Dijo Finn, apareciendo atrás de ella.

Clarke lo miró con un nudo en la garganta y con cataratas recorriendo sus mejillas.

\- Yo… Yo… ¡No tenía opción! –

Finn se desvaneció en el aire antes de que Clarke pudiera correr a abrazarlo.

Todo se oscureció.

- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Ya no sé quién eres! –

Clarke volteó en la negrura para toparse con el reclamo de su madre. La decepción en su mirada era lacerante.

La silueta de los árboles estaba iluminada por el fuego que arrasaba Tondc. Se oían gritos de terror a la distancia; lamentos de personas cercenadas, de gente que hallaba a sus seres amados hechos pedazos y sus hogares en escombros. Clarke sentía el calor de las llamas tan cerca de ella que la sofocaba.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! – preguntó Abby de nuevo. Había coraje e incredulidad en su voz. –Dime que no sabías que esto pasaría, Clarke, ¡dime que esto fue sólo Lexa! –

- Ojalá pudiera hacerlo… - dijo la joven con tristeza.

Ante esa confesión Abby dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos.

\- No te reconozco, Clarke… Tu padre estaría tan avergonzado de ti…-

Clarke cayó de rodillas, sosteniendo la cabeza con sus manos.

\- No, no… No… ¡Basta!- suplicó.

\- ¡Asesina!

El grito entrecortado de Jasper la sacudió aún más.

\- ¡Hago lo mejor que puedo, por favor! ¡Basta! – Imploró Clarke a punto de colapsarse.

\- ¡Pues no es suficiente! – imprecó la voz de Octavia. – ¡Nunca será suficiente!-

Clarke despertó súbitamente con la cara cubierta de sudor y de lágrimas. De pronto su refugio le era diminuto, claustrofóbico, las paredes parecían cerrarse sobre ella. Se levantó velozmente y salió de la cueva corriendo con desesperación.

Ya era  de noche y la visibilidad era casi nula. Sus piernas se movían torpemente y sus pies se resbalaban en el lodo, pero tenía que huir, tenía que escapar de esa pesadilla.

Su mente repasaba una y otra vez todas esas frases, esas imágenes. Sus amigos, su familia. Era cierto, nunca nada era suficiente. Por más que se esforzaba, por más que intentaba hallar otras opciones que no involucraran la violencia o sacrificar vidas, siempre fallaba. Siempre acababa dejando una estela de sufrimiento y desolación a su paso.

Y su propia gente no era capaz comprenderlo. No podrían.

Esas matanzas habían sido el precio por mantenerlos a salvo y ahora tendría que llevarlas con ella el resto de su vida.

Los árboles se quedaron atrás y una ráfaga de viento golpeó su rostro. Tuvo que detenerse abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no había más espacio ante ella qué recorrer. Una honda barranca se erguía ante ella a tan sólo unos pasos.

Se quedó ahí pasmada, intentando recobrar el aliento. La bóveda celeste plagada de astros la recibía en ese paisaje.

En su cabeza resonó la voz de Lexa:

_“Somos lo que somos, Clarke”_

\- ¿Qué soy? ¿ _Quién_ soy ahora? – murmuró con pesar.

Tal vez Bellamy tenía razón. Tal vez quienes eran realmente y quienes tenían que ser para sobrevivir eran dos conceptos diferentes. En ocasiones opuestos.

A pesar de ello, no le gustaba esta nueva versión de sí misma. Siempre al filo de la locura, batalla tras batalla, carnicerías interminables que la iban menguando por dentro.

¿Y por qué ella? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. ¿Por qué ella?

Su ímpetu por ayudar a todos, por salvarlos a todos, acarreaba siempre el sacrificio de otros que quizás no eran del todo malos. Cada quién moría creyendo hacer lo correcto. Cada quién arrasaba con todo a su paso con la fuerte convicción de  estar protegiendo a los suyos. Y así, ella también se volvió coleccionista de tumbas.

Clarke alzó la mirada hacia las estrellas.

\- Papá... -

Vino a su mente ese último abrazo de él, justo antes de que lo lanzaran al espacio a perecer.

Estaba allá arriba, en algún lugar del universo. Debía estarlo.

Clarke se preguntó si podría verla. Si el espíritu de su padre la acompañaba, la observaba.

Deseaba creer que sí. Que la muerte no era el final.

_"Tu padre estaría tan avergonzado de ti",_ le había dicho su madre en ese sueño.

Rompió en llanto, hurgando el cielo con ojos centelleantes y habló al viento:

\- Si estás ahí, papá, si puedes verme... Lo lamento, yo no pedí esto, yo no quería convertirme en esto... Por favor, ayúdame. Dame fuerzas... Por favor... -

La noche comenzó a disiparse. Un tenue resplandor comenzó a alzarse detrás de las montañas del este.

La silueta de Clarke yacía al pie de la hondonada mientras el sol se iba asomando tímidamente, iluminando las copas de los árboles y trayendo la promesa de un nuevo día a esas inciertas espesuras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestamente escribir sobre Clarke es difícil. En la serie sólo podemos ver chispazos del dolor que carga. Imaginamos lo que siente al ver ciertas expresiones en su rostro, pero se quedan cortos al describir el infierno que ha de ser estar constantemente arrasando todo por su gente y recibir muchas veces sólo juicios y palabras que le cortan el alma.  
> Creo que es necesario comprender lo que enfrenta porque de ahí nace la conexión con la persona que ella ha de llegar a amar profundamente. Desde la oscuridad hacia la luz.
> 
> Una amiga me dijo que ya le urge que llegue a un capítulo feliz. Me gustaría, pero no quiero comprimir la historia. Es importante acompañar a Clarke y a Lexa en el desarrollo de su metamorfosis, su aceptación y su amor legendario.
> 
> Así que paciencia... También lo digo para mí misma. :)


	6. Indomable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke intenta no morir de hambre sola en el bosque, mientras Lexa, a varios kilómetros de ahí se encuentra en un dilema que podría poner en peligro a los Skaikru y quien ama.

Capítulo 6

Indomable

 - ¡Mierda! – imprecó Clarke cayendo de bruces contra el suelo por tercera vez esa mañana. Alzó la cara batida de lodo y observó cómo el conejo se alejaba de ella saltando entre la maleza. El diminuto animal se detuvo por un segundo y volteó a verla.

Clarke juró que se burlaba de su cuestionable agilidad.

- ¡¿Es en serio?! – exclamó la joven, apoyándose en sus adoloridas extremidades para levantarse.

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser atrapar un conejo? Se había preguntado unas horas antes. Y ahí estaba la respuesta.

Sus manos, brazos, rodillas y piernas estaban repletos de raspones y moretones. Su orgullo, o lo que quedaba de él, estaba más arañado todavía.

Dos días enteros sin comida y escasas horas de sueño.

Clarke cayó en cuenta de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo arreglárselas para sobrevivir a la intemperie. Tenía una pistola, claro, pero sólo una imbécil se pondría a disparar a comida potencial en el bosque a diestra y siniestra sin atraer la atención de terrícolas o de quienquiera que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para oír las detonaciones. Y si de algo estaba segura es que no deseaba que uno de los suyos la encontrara. No estaba lista y no sabía cuándo lo estaría.

El conejo se perdió de vista y Clarke gruñó fastidiada.

Bueno, por lo menos tenía agua de río para beber.

Su estómago pareció no estar de acuerdo con eso y se contorsionó de dolor, emitiendo un estruendoso ruido que podría haberse escuchado kilómetros a la redonda.

Tenía que comer algo, lo que fuera.

No le quedaban muchas ganas de buscar frutos secos gracias a la amarga experiencia con la intoxicación que había tenido con sus compañeros y lo que menos necesitaba ahora era sufrir alucinaciones con tal de tener algo que sus intestinos pudieran digerir.

Había divisado algunas ardillas aquí y allá esa mañana, pero todas habían sido demasiado astutas quedándose fuera de su alcance entre las ramas más altas. Además, dudaba que lanzarles piedras hasta lo alto surtiera algún efecto. Y pensar en tratar de atrapar animales más voluminosos era descabellado si no poseía ninguna espada o daga.

Clarke suspiró e intentó remover el lodo de su faz con una de sus mangas.

Si tan sólo supiera qué plantas o raíces eran comestibles, así podría mitigar un poco el malestar y recobrar sus fuerzas.

De repente tuvo una idea.

Si no podía confiar en su propia elección de yerbas y frutos, los animales sabían por instinto qué consumir, ¿no?

Con eso en mente, se dio a la tarea de ir hacia los sitios en los que el escurridizo conejo había estado comiendo. Se puso de cuclillas y arrancó las plantas que tenían signos de haber sido mordisqueadas.

Hizo un gesto de desagrado al olerlas, pero no podía darse el lujo de ser exigente. No ante las circunstancias. Se metió un puñado de ellas a la boca y masticó.

Para su fortuna, el sabor no era desagradable; de hecho, no sabían casi a nada más que por la leve sensación de frescura que le dejaban. Acabaría en los huesos probablemente pero con aliento decente.

Recogió unas cuantas más y decidió que lo más adecuado sería poner mayor atención a la naturaleza y dejar que ésta le mostrara  el modo para poder sobrevivir. Así que, por mucho que le doliera su orgullo, y su estómago, tendría que aprender a ser paciente y a observar.

* * *

 

Clarke echó un vistazo a lo que yacía en la palma de su mano.

Unas cuantas castañas, algunos frutos que asemejaban los de una foto de un libro que apenas podía recordar, semillas y hojas.

No era mucho lo que había recolectado en un par de horas, pero era _algo_. Los animalillos del bosque habían probado su valía al indicarle lo que podía ser consumido sin mayor preocupación. Había pasado un rato siguiendo a una solitaria ardilla que se abastecía como para alimentar a un ejército y también se había topado con el mismo conejo de esa mañana.

Todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido y sentía cómo su energía iba drenándose. Ahora se hallaba sentada sobre un tronco caído, en medio de la nada, contemplando su cosecha del día.

Jamás pensó que extrañaría la comida del Arca. Las raciones no eran abundantes, más bien frugales, pero en comparación a esto…

El Arca.

Clarke se preguntó si alguna vez había existido esa estación espacial realmente. Parecía que habían pasado décadas desde la última vez que había estado ahí, en esa celda decorada por sus dibujos, entre esas cuatro paredes de acero que habían sido su lienzo en las que había plasmado su idea de libertad y de belleza de un mundo que nunca creyó llegar a conocer. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba. En esa tierra. Sintiéndose más miserable que dentro de esa carcaza de metal.

Recordó aquél día, cuando sus pies pisaron ese suelo por vez primera y todo a su alrededor lucía deslumbrante y prometedor. Verde por doquier, infinitas posibilidades, libertad en el aire.

Se dejó caer entre las hojas y recargó su espalda en el tronco.

Daría todo por dar marcha atrás y estar en el espacio, presa de nuevo, pero a salvo. A salvo de terrícolas, a salvo de la fatalidad; a salvo de sí misma y de lo que había hecho.

Su rostro se oscureció y sintió de nuevo la humedad apoderándose de sus ojos. Apretó su comida del día en su puño y miró hacia arriba, hacia el cielo que se dejaba ver entre las ramas y hojas de los árboles.

Esto no era lo que ella esperaba. No era lo que ella había imaginado.

El regreso a “casa” estaba manchado de tanto dolor.

Sus dibujos allá arriba habían estado llenos de vida, de la vida que había visualizado entre árboles, montañas, lagos, ríos...

Y no la veía, ya no era capaz de verla. Se encontraba ahí, respirando el aroma a madera, a flores silvestres, a remanentes de lluvia, pero no sentía _la vida_ surcando ese espacio. Nada tenía sentido.

Volvió a mirar el contenido de su mano. Era curioso estar en desacuerdo con su instinto de supervivencia. Tener que esforzarse por vivir aunque ese mismo acto, en ese instante, careciera de significado.

Clarke suspiró y se forzó a comer.

Tenía que hacerlo, ¿cierto?, tenía que mantenerse a flote si quería regresar con su gente algún día.

Algún día en el que no se sintiera como polvo arrastrado en una ráfaga de viento. Algún día en el que pudiera verlos a los ojos sin sentirse sofocada por la culpa.

Sí. Tal vez en un día lejano ella podría volver a sentirse humana. Tal vez…

 

 

* * *

 

 

El céfiro de la tarde mecía sus cabellos y calmaba sus ánimos mientras Lexa se perdía en el paisaje que se extendía ante ella. Edificios desgastados, columnas partidas, casas agrietadas de techos colapsados, otras  viviendas más sencillas pero en condiciones para albergar a los habitantes.

Las antiguas construcciones eran parches de cemento y ladrillos distribuidos al azar entre los árboles que las guarecían. Y más allá, una inmensa muralla que los rodeaba como protección, y detrás, más bosque, valles, grandiosas montañas  y el cielo que se teñía de rojo a la llegada del atardecer.

Delgadas columnas de humo brotaban de algunas de las casas; era la hora de encender chimeneas para preparar la cena o sólo para hacer su noche más cálida.

Polis.

La capital de los terrícolas, su hogar.

La comandante aspiró hondo, agradecida de poder disfrutar un poco de aire fresco después de haber pasado gran parte de la mañana visitando a su gente liberada de Mounth Weather para cerciorarse de su bienestar y luego de una tortuosa reunión dulce-amarga que había convocado con sus trikru.

Aún se percataba de la tensión en sus hombros y en su mandíbula al haber tenido que escuchar la opinión, críticas y alguna que otra alabanza de todos los líderes de los 12 clanes en la sala del trono.

Le fastidiaba la política y por más que trataba siempre de ser diplomática, porque su cargo lo exigía, en ocasiones no podía ser tolerante a la estupidez de algunos de los miembros del concejo.

Todo había marchado bien hasta que algunos de ellos expresaron su preocupación por la “muy probable” venganza de los Skaikru por la ruptura de la alianza. Y las cosas empeoraron aún más cuando el líder Azgeda volvió a proclamar el nombre “Wanheda”, haciendo alusión a Clarke y a su hazaña.

- Wanheda…- murmuró Lexa mirando en dirección a donde sabía se hallaba Arkadia, escondida en el bosque.

Clarke lo detestaría. Detestaría ese sobrenombre con todo su ser. Lo sabía.

Le costaba imaginar a la joven Skaikru escuchando ser llamada así y sentirse orgullosa de ello. Se asquearía,  su alma se retorcería de tristeza, de coraje.

Ella jamás habría deseado ser la comandante de la muerte. No ella. No alguien que veneraba tanto la vida y que se esforzaba tanto por hacer lo correcto.

Sin embargo,  para sus guerreros, esa palabra sembraba respeto en ellos, incluso miedo. Hacía años que nadie había sido “galardonado” con ese título. Había sido una superstición terrícola enraizada en la psique de su gente y que gradualmente se convirtió en leyenda.

Y era peligroso. Lexa lo presentía.

Bastaba con que una persona, la menos indicada y mejor posicionada, quisiera hacerse del poder de esa creencia y lo usara para tomar ventaja. Y eso significaría aniquilar a Clarke y…

La comandante apretó los puños y una funesta sensación atenazó su pecho.

Golpes en su puerta frenaron sus pensamientos.

- ¡Min op! – indicó Lexa virando su cara hacia donde el ruido provenía. Ya sabía quién podría ser a esas horas, pues sólo alguien se atrevería a interrumpir su deseo de soledad.

La puerta se abrió y la comandante comprobó que había acertado y volvió su vista hacia el horizonte que ya había adquirido una tonalidad azul pálido.

El hombre entró a la habitación de Lexa y se dirigió a ella con pasos cortos pero veloces.

- ¿A qué se debe esta intromisión, Titus? Creí haber sido clara al pedir que me dejaran sola por hoy – dijo Lexa molesta.

\- Necesitamos hablar sobre lo ocurrido – respondió éste, colocándose a su lado en el balcón.

Titus era el consejero de la comandante, su sombra en Polis. Él iba a donde quiera que ella se dirigiese dentro de esa ciudad amurallada y si bien Lexa le tenía cariño (que no admitiría abiertamente frente a los demás) en ocasiones le era incómodo tenerlo pegado en todo momento, y más ahora.

El susodicho era más alto que ella, mucho mayor, probablemente más que lo que aparentaba. De cabeza  rapada en su totalidad y tatuada con un sinfín de símbolos relacionados con su cultura y tradiciones. De facciones muy masculinas, rayando en lo burdo y una nariz que simplemente no pasaba desapercibida.

_\- Necesitas_ hablar de lo ocurrido, Titus – corrigió Lexa, dándole a entender que no era algo que a ella le apeteciera hacer.

\- Hago mi trabajo, Heda – dijo su consejero al notar que no había mucha disposición de escucharlo.

Lexa reprimió un suspiro.

– Habla pues –.

\- No debemos de fiarnos de los Skaikru, Heda. - comenzó a decir Titus, observándola seriamente. - El concejo está inquieto por las posibles represalias después de lo que pasó en Mount Weather -.

La comandante permaneció mirando a la distancia, sin decir nada.

\- Sé que usted dijo que no tendríamos de qué preocuparnos, - prosiguió el hombre - pero ¿cómo puede asegurarlo? ¿Cómo puede tener la certeza de que no buscarán venganza por esa afrenta?

_Porque Clarke no es así_ , pensó Lexa. Clarke no era una persona sedienta de venganza; era una mujer de corazón noble que siempre intentaba ahorrarle dolor a los demás aunque eso significara el suyo.  No podía imaginársela maquinando un ataque que costaría las vidas de las personas que tanto luchaba por proteger. Ella no lo permitiría. Pero claro, Lexa no podía decir esto, no podía revelar que su confianza se basaba en la líder de los Skaikru que hacía cimbrar su pecho, así que sólo dijo:

\- La certeza es una falacia, Titus. Sin embargo, dudo mucho que la gente de Arkadia se arriesgue a perder más vidas de las que ya ha sacrificado. Me queda claro que su objetivo primordial es su supervivencia.

\- La cual podría estar garantizada ahora que han conquistado Mount Weather – señaló Titus, - son más poderosos ahora que se han usurpado el arsenal y la tecnología de la montaña. Si así lo decidieran, podrían mermar nuestros números o acabar con nosotros -.

La comandante suspiró. No quería seguir esa línea de pensamiento; se rehusaba a creer que Clarke y sus compañeros aprovecharían las armas de Mount Weather para lograr su supremacía y liquidar a su pueblo. Pero sabía que  no tenía elementos suficientes para convencer a los 12 clanes de ello y una simple corazonada  no era evidencia admisible.

\- Meditaré tus palabras, Titus, aún si las probabilidades son casi nulas – dijo la comandante con cierta resignación.

El hombre la observó detenidamente con extrañeza en los ojos, como si la comandante ante él no fuera la misma mujer implacable y feroz de antaño.

\- Los Skaikru no ameritan la fe que parece tener en ellos, Heda – se aventuró a decir Titus.

Lexa fijó su vista en el horizonte ahora incrustado de estrellas.

No, no tenía fe en todos ellos, sólo en Clarke. Sólo en ella; en la pureza de su alma y en su infranqueable afán de paz. Sin importar que para Lexa, esa paz fuera una utopía, un anhelo desconocido en esas tierras labradas de despojos radioactivos y de interminables disputas.

_"Confío en ti, Clarke"_

Cómo laceraba ese recuerdo. Su fe en Clarke seguía aún intacta.

Qué ironía más abrumadora el darse cuenta de que, después de lo acontecido, la fe de Clarke en ella se había hecho trizas. Y le dolía, le dolía profundamente, más de lo que se atrevería a aceptar.

\- Me niego a regir los doce clanes bajo un sentido de fatalidad sobre el futuro. - Dijo Lexa.

\- Su deber como Heda es estar preparada para el peor de los escenarios...

\- ¡Sé perfectamente cuál es mi deber como Heda, Titus! - exclamó la comandante con exasperación, sus ojos lanzaban llamas sobre él - ¡Y estoy tan consciente de ello que MI deber fue el motivo por el cual acepté el trato con los hombres de la montaña y le di la espalda a Clarke y a los Skaikru!-

Lexa le dio la espalda a su consejero para esconder la agonía de esa memoria plasmada en su rostro.

\- Ver a MIS guerreros caer como moscas uno a uno ante la lluvia de balas de esos hombres fue lo que me obligó a romper mi promesa con los Skaikru. Y ahora, gracias a que hice lo que tenía que hacer, estamos aquí en esta encrucijada discutiendo esta maraña de suposiciones mientras me quieres aleccionar sobre cómo salvaguardar a mi gente debería ser mi prioridad...

Titus agachó la mirada.

\- Lo lamento, Heda...

La comandante ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Estaba ardiendo por dentro; la furia se arrastraba por sus venas a pesar de que muy en el fondo sabía que Titus sólo estaba cumpliendo con su labor. Pero era demasiado. Su gente especulando sobre la venganza Skaikru era un sutil disfraz para incitar un ataque sobre ellos y esa sola idea le era insoportable. Antes habría sido sencillo aniquilarlos por una remota posibilidad de riesgo, pero hoy…

Ya los había traicionado, dejándolos a su suerte y provocando un daño irreparable.

¿De verdad tenía que considerar ahora el exterminarlos sólo por si acaso?

\- Vete, Titus. – ordenó la comandante  intentando reprimir su enojo. – Necesito estar sola, tengo mucho qué pensar. –

\- Sí, Heda. –

Titus se encaminó hacia la puerta pero justo antes de poner la mano en la perilla, miró a Lexa con inquietud. Presentía que sería un tema delicado, pero estaba obligado a mencionarlo:

\- ¿Y Wanheda? – preguntó incómodo.

Al escuchar esa palabra, la comandante sintió como si un puño invisible la golpeara en el estómago y la dejara sin aire.

\- Clarke, – corrigió Lexa. – Su nombre es Clarke -.

-Ya no. No entre los Azgeda y muy pronto entre cada uno de los doce clanes, Heda.

Lexa alzó su cara a los astros que se cernían sobre ella. Quizás estos le ayudarían a encontrar las respuestas, el camino…

\- Yo me encargaré de ella. – dijo finalmente.

La comandante escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y sintió la oscuridad de la noche serpenteando en su habitación y cubriéndola por completo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por esto Clexa se adueñó de nuestros corazones, por la complejidad de su historia y todo lo que había detrás de sus sentimientos.


	7. Heda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke sigue en su lucha por la supervivencia y logra superar algunos retos.  
> Por su parte, Lexa busca respuestas y las encuentra en el lugar menos esperado.

Capítulo 7

**Heda**

 

Hoy había tenido suerte, bueno, si a eso se le podía llamar suerte. Había estado a punto de ser el aperitivo de un gran felino.

De no haber sido por la afortunada aparición de un ciervo, Clarke se habría metido en serios problemas. Por supuesto que el ciervo le había parecido mucho más apetitoso que ella a esa bestia, reflexionó la joven sana y salva ahora, observando su reflejo en el río mientras se limpiaba la mugre de su faz.

Le habían salido ojeras por la falta constante de sueño, presumía una nueva colección de rasguños en la frente, mejillas y nariz; su cabello estaba rebosante de hojas, polvo y en general de cualquier cosa que se le pegara mientras se arrastraba en el suelo y corría entre los árboles. Y qué decir de su cuerpo. Podía escuchar y sentir cómo perdía peso sin remedio y sus extremidades adelgazaban por la dieta vegetariana a la que estaba restringida.

Definitivamente ese felino había hecho la mejor elección.

No todo había sido terrible. Clarke se había sorprendido de sí misma cuando tuvo que huir del animal. Aunque no le sobraba energía, había corrido como nunca en su vida, saltando sobre los troncos caídos en su camino, esquivando rocas y raíces, y escalado un árbol a la velocidad de la luz, que finalmente fue lo que le impidió ser devorada.

Se estaba volviendo más ágil en el terreno. Claro que había tenido una muy buena motivación para lograrlo.

Al estar aferrada a las ramas de ese árbol y recargada contra el tronco, había pedido un milagro al universo, o a lo que fuera, para evitar que el felino trepara y la bajara a punta de zarpazos. Y justo cuando esa hambrienta bestia se disponía a impulsarse con las patas traseras para alcanzarla, la rama sobre la que estaban los pies de Clarke cedió y ésta tuvo que reaccionar rápidamente y saltar a otra más gruesa para no caer en las fauces del animal. Y ahí fue su primer golpe de suerte, literalmente.

El pesado pedazo de madera cayó sobre la cabeza del felino, dejándolo aturdido y sin ganas de tratar de subir por su presa.

Segundos después, apareció en escena el ciervo. Y lo demás fue historia.

Clarke tuvo que permanecer ahí arriba por lo que asemejó una eternidad, pero su paciencia fue recompensada cuando al bajar, con mucho esfuerzo por cierto, el felino se había retirado ya satisfecho y había dejado unas cuantas sobras que la joven recogió para hacerse de la proteína que tanto pedía su cuerpo a gritos.

  Y eso la había traído hasta aquí, a la orilla del río.

Después de limpiarse la cara y las manos, lavó las vísceras y la carne cruda que había recogido del cadáver del ciervo y las envolvió en su chamarra.

El siguiente desafío sería encender una fogata para poder disfrutarlas.

 

* * *

 

Era la primera vez que Clarke sonreía desde hacía varios días. Era una ligera sonrisa de triunfo, la cual fue alumbrada por la tibia luz de las llamas que empezaban a nacer de entre las hojas secas.

Clarke no se habría imaginado el consuelo que un poco de fuego ofrecía.

Las palmas de sus manos estaban cubiertas de ampollas reventadas. Pero no le importaba. Lo había logrado.

Echó algunas ramas secas hacia las brasas, procurando que el fuego se mantuviera encendido pero sin alimentarlo demasiado. No quería llamar la atención con el resplandor ni mucho menos morir asfixiada por el humo dentro de esa gruta.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el aroma a carne asada invadió el espacio en el que la joven se hallaba y su estómago prácticamente cantó de gusto, aunque más que canto, fue un gruñido ansioso que se volvió agua en su boca.

Era increíble como el olor de unos trozos de carne en el fuego podían reconfortarla de ese modo, brindarle un consuelo temporal. Ya después vendrían las pesadillas teñidas de rastros de realidad, pero en ese breve lapso podía dejarse envolver por esa satisfacción pasajera.

Y sí, la carne había tardado más en cocinarse que Clarke en devorarla. Se había quemado la punta de los dedos al abalanzarse sobre ella, pero le daba igual. Nunca antes había conocido la ferocidad del hambre, no a ese extremo, y después de engullir el último bocado se prometió no volver a sentirla.

Tendría que hallar la manera de asegurarse el sustento y para eso necesitaba armas, un cuchillo al menos, algo con qué ingeniárselas para no sólo sobrevivir…

Sobrevivir.

_“Tal vez la vida sea más que sólo sobrevivir, ¿acaso no merecemos algo mejor que eso?”_

Una punzada en el pecho la hizo estremecer; recargó la cabeza en la pared de piedra a su espalda y tragó saliva.

Sus mismas palabras en aquél lugar ante Lexa ahora le sonaban vacías.

Ahí, en aquél entonces, su convicción de merecer algo mejor era irrevocable. Sin embargo hoy no sentía, no creía que tenía el derecho a aspirar algo mejor.

Qué equivocada había estado.

Un solo día había bastado para que el mundo se pusiera de cabeza y todo se fuera a la mierda. A la mierda con fe en una alianza para salvar a su gente, a la mierda con promesas de una nueva vida; a la mierda con un beso que la había hecho sentir mil cosas inexplicables para luego dejarla ahogada en silencio y desesperanza…

La tristeza la reclamó de nuevo. Clarke miró las llamas con pesar.

Esto era lo que había, esto era lo que era. Una proyección borrosa de lo que había sido condenada a sobrevivir y nada más.

La joven se recostó de lado de cara a la fogata, colocando la cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos.

Sí, qué efímero había sido el alivio de ese fuego, de esa cena. 

Sus demonios habían regresado demasiado pronto.

 

* * *

 

 

Era una mañana soleada. Las escasas nubes parecían estar estacionadas en un solo sitio ante la casi ausencia de viento.

Aún se podía percibir el centelleo del rocío que cubría el pasto, los arbustos y las verdes hojas de los árboles. Olía a follaje, a pinos y a maderas exóticas.

La comandante se encontraba inmóvil a orillas de un claro en el bosque, justo en los lindes de Polis. Sus ojos seguían con detenimiento la actividad de los niños ante ella. Sus “Natblida”. Los niños de sangre negra, los elegidos a aspirar el puesto de Heda cuando ella partiera de este mundo.

Ninguno de ellos podría adivinar que su comandante estaba hecha girones por dentro y que su mente no cesaba de virar cual torbellino. Ideas tras ideas, imágenes tras imágenes galopaban por su mente mientras lucía imperturbable y radiante por fuera a primeras horas del día.

Lo cierto es que se sentía como felino enjaulado buscando una manera de salir de su prisión.

No había podido conciliar el sueño, de nuevo. Ya ni siquiera se sorprendía de ello.

Había intentado meditar al pie de su cama, en ese suave y acallado espacio en el que siempre conseguía descubrir las respuestas de esporádicas inquietudes. Sin embargo, no había dado resultado. No podía enfocarse, no como solía hacerlo. Sus pensamientos no dejaban de aglutinarse, creando caos en su cabeza, acorralándola entre el desvarío y el infructuoso intento de mantenerse en calma.

Y así había llegado hasta ahí, en búsqueda de solaz.

Lexa secretamente se regocijaba con la presencia de sus Natblida. Siempre procuraba estar con ellos en su entrenamiento al menos dos o tres veces por semana y ellos se sentían honrados al estar acompañados y ser instruidos por su comandante. No sólo la respetaban, también la adoraban. La adoraban no como el ciego fanatismo de los líderes religiosos de antaño, sino como sólo las almas inocentes eran capaces de querer a quien los inspiraba a ser mejores, a quien era un ejemplo de fortaleza, valentía e integridad y lealtad por su gente.

Su comandante era su modelo a seguir y Lexa sentía que su corazón sonreía al vislumbrar en esos pequeños ojos  esa sincera admiración hacia ella y tantos deseos de grandeza.

La joven líder emitió un suspiro. Se preguntaba si sus Natblida se sentirían orgullosos de ella si pudieran ver a través de su alma en esos momentos, si pudieran leer lo que cruzaba por su mente y percibieran la tribulación en ella, la duda, la incertidumbre. Y el dolor…

¿Qué pensarían si de pronto su careta se cayera y develaran sus cicatrices? ¿Qué pensarían si se dieran cuenta de que no era invencible sino humana después de todo?

Lexa se revolvió en su lugar, incómoda. Estaba harta de sus cavilaciones.

- ¡Strik gonakru! – los llamó con voz firme. - ¡Hod op! Pueden descansar. El entrenamiento ha concluido. –

Los niños cesaron la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y contestaron al unísono:

-¡Sha Heda!

La comandante les dedicó una sutil sonrisa y se acomodó sentándose sobre una roca mohosa, cerca de ellos. Sabía bien que aunque su sesión había terminado oficialmente, tenían energía de sobra e inventarían algún juego para disfrutar el resto de la mañana. Faltaba una hora para que empezaran las lecciones de historia con Titus, así que podría permanecer allí con sus Natblidas un rato más.

Una de las niñas, la más pequeña, corrió hacia ella, estiró la mano y le ofreció una diminuta flor blanca.

\- Gon yu, Heda – le dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Mochof, Dubhe – agradeció la comandante inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

La niña se alejó alegremente y se reunió con sus demás compañeros que ya estaban planeando qué hacer para matar el tiempo. Todos estaban ahí, parloteando y riendo, todos menos uno.

La comandante dirigió la mirada hacia el chico que continuaba practicando las artes de combate lejos de los otros. Sostenía una larga lanza y la manejaba con suma facilidad. Cortaba el aire con ella, giraba grácilmente y daba estocadas rápidas a un blanco imaginario. Su balance y postura eran perfectos, pensó Lexa.

No era raro que el joven Natblida, el mayor de todos, eligiera aislarse de los otros para entrenarse con más ahínco. Era su costumbre y Lexa no podía evitar reflejarse en él cada vez que lo tenía cerca. Le recordaba a ella misma a su edad. Siempre aislada de la gente, siempre en una dimensión alterna, dando más de sí, más de lo que le demandaban; una perfeccionista empedernida y reservada que acababa exigiéndose una gota más de sudor después de cada práctica, incluso a la llegada de la noche.  Siempre había optado por la compañía de los árboles y de los animales a la de los humanos, y no porque le desagradaran las personas,  simplemente porque estar apartada le permitía ver las cosas con mayor objetividad. Aprendía así, observando, analizando, explorando la infinita gama de emociones y razonamientos que hacían del ser humano una creatura tan compleja y fascinante a la vez.

 _“Posees un alma vieja y un espíritu indomable, Lexa”_  le había dicho Titus en una ocasión cuando ella era sólo una niña. _“Naciste para ser líder y hacer lo que nadie ha logrado”._

Fue la semilla de esa convicción la que había acrecentado su sentido del deber, su deseo de servir, de proteger este mundo, _su_ mundo y Lexa podía reconocer ese mismo rasgo en Aden, aquel niño-adolescente que se empujaba a sí mismo a rebasar sus propios límites.

La comandante sonrió con un dejo de tristeza.

Si estaba en lo cierto, y presentía que sí, algún día Aden se convertiría en Heda y entonces la vida lo golpearía de lleno. La grandeza traía consigo un pesado bagaje de responsabilidad e irremediablemente lo convertiría en salvador y verdugo. En sus manos tendría el poder de regalar vida o de arrebatarla, empezando con los demás Natblida a quienes tendría que vencer en un combate letal.

Lexa dirigió su atención hacia los demás niños que corrían y se escondían detrás de los árboles y de las rocas.

Su corazón se acongojó ante tal pensamiento.

Estaban tan repletos de vida y de ilusiones. El cónclave significaría su muerte. Ocho de esos niños que reían y saltaban sin preocupación alguna encontrarían su final en la hoja de una espada...

Lexa contempló con aflicción la flor en la palma de su mano.

De pronto el mundo se le hizo un lugar insoportable.

El aliento de sus Natblida sería arrebatado en una ceremonia sagrada y nadie volvería a conmoverse con sus risas, con su canto, con la encantadora ingenuidad que aún colmaba sus corazones.

Así era el mundo que conocía, así era la tradición: práctica y brutal. Pero, ¿era justa?

Lexa pudo sentir el cosquilleo que los suaves pétalos le hacían a su piel.

Jamás pensó que llegaría a cuestionar sus raíces, sus creencias. Las tenía tatuadas en su cuerpo y en su espíritu con orgullo, sin embargo... Había cosas que ya no tenían mucho sentido, o ninguno. Hacer lo correcto ya no era tan sencillo, pues ¿qué era lo realmente correcto? ¿Ante los ojos de quién?

Tenía miles de inquietudes que no debería tener.

¿Desde cuándo el modo de vida de su gente se había vuelto objetable? ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Si ella, Heda, debía ser el emblema de su cultura en carne y hueso, debía poner sus tradiciones y costumbres por encima de todo; debía honrar  y hacer respetar sus códigos, sus leyes.

"Jus drein jus daun". Ésa era la esencia de sus guerreros... Lo había sido desde el principio. La sangre que llamaba a más sangre...

La comandante alzó el rostro y advirtió como una de las niñas más pequeñas caía al suelo por el empellón accidental de uno de sus compañeros y éste se hincaba ofreciéndole su mano para levantarla.  Más allá en el sendero hacia el bosque Dubhe perseguía una mariposa riendo a carcajadas.

La escena no era nueva, ellos seguían siendo ellos, los Natblida y en los instantes de esparcimiento eran lo que eran, niños. Pero ahora los miraba con distintos ojos.

La comandante estaba cambiando. Había cambiado. ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Ai laik Heda! - gritó una Natblida en posición de combate.

\- ¡Ai laik Wanheda! - exclamó otra agarrando una vara y enfrentándola.

Lexa se sobresaltó ante lo que esas voces infantiles proclamaban.

_Wanheda. Clarke._

La claridad la golpeó como un rayo.

Recuerdos de ella revolotearon en su cabeza.

Clarke entrando en su tienda de campaña la primera vez. Clarke suplicando por la vida de su amado.  Clarke pidiéndole que detuviera a Gustus cuando éste estaba a punto de matar a un hombre. Clarke quemando el cadáver de Finn en la pira y diciéndole adiós en el idioma Trikru. Clarke desafiándola para después derramar lágrimas por los caídos ante el misil en Tondc.  Clarke salvando su vida mientras huían del _Pauna._ Clarke durmiendo frente a ella, en el bosque...

Su divagación hizo un alto.

Allí.

 Lexa podía sentir el poder de esa imagen; podía sentir la grieta en su armadura haciéndose más grande, más profunda. Allí, rodeada de árboles cubiertos de musgo y con su brazo herido el mundo que conocía había empezado a colapsarse irremediablemente y la razón de ello yacía recostada al lado de una fogata, luciendo indefensa y agotada, pero  no débil, jamás débil.

_Ella._

Ella la había transformado.

\- Heda -

Una voz la devolvió al presente con brusquedad.

Lexa volteó a ver al Natblida parado a su lado, observándola con sus apacibles ojos azules.

\- Aden – dijo ésta, esforzándose por ocultar la oleada de emociones que la aquejaba.

\- Espero no importunarla. - Expresó el joven guerrero.

Los labios de la comandante se arquearon ligeramente esbozando una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

\- Está bien. - dijo ésta. - ¿En qué puedo servirte, Aden? -

El Natblida se acercó a ella y se colocó a su lado, dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus compañeros que continuaban jugando frente a ellos. Tenía tan sólo 13 años, pronto 14, pero aparentaba ser más grande, no únicamente por su estatura, sino por sus finas facciones teñidas de madurez. Su talante era jovial pero elegante. Su faz reflejaba la nobleza que lo caracterizaba.

\- ¿Es verdad que una Wanheda ha surgido? - preguntó con curiosidad.

Lexa respiró hondo.

\- Es lo que se rumora - contestó escueta.

Aden volteó a ver a su comandante.

\- ¿Cómo es ella? -

La pregunta del chico la tomó por sorpresa.

¿Cómo es ella?

_Ella es honorable, valiente, gentil, noble, generosa, íntegra,  fuerte. Increíblemente obstinada, desafiante e irreverente. Hermosa... Terrible y dolorosamente hermosa._

Los pómulos de la comandante se pronunciaron aún más al apretarse sus dientes. No, no podía decir todos aquellos vertiginosos pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente. Así que volvió a inhalar profundo, buscando una respuesta adecuada.

\- Ella es... Especial - declaró finalmente, con la mirada fija en el panorama que tenía adelante, pero sin enfocarse en algo.

Aden asintió y pareció comprender el significado escondido en esas palabras.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos. Lexa percibía una extraña conexión con el joven Natblida. Él sabía más de lo que fingía saber. Tenía la sensibilidad para escavar dentro del alma de la gente e intuir sus más preciados secretos. Y así se sentía ella en esa quietud entre los dos: expuesta.  

\- Algunos guerreros creen que es una amenaza para la gente Trikru - comentó Aden. - Creen que usted debería... "Reclamar su poder" –

\- Matarla, quieres decir - enmendó la comandante.

Aden sólo asintió de nuevo.

\- ¿Tú lo harías? - inquirió Lexa.

El joven se mordió los labios, pensativo.

\- No lo sé, no la conozco. Pero... Ella cayó del cielo, ¿cierto? Los Skaikru regresaron a esta tierra buscando refugio. -

La comandante lo observó con atención.

\- Les declaramos la guerra y ellos pelearon con valentía. Muchos han muerto y me pregunto si ha valido la pena. - prosiguió Aden. - Wanheda y su gente desean lo mismo que nosotros: sobrevivir. Por eso ella hizo lo que hizo. Su misión es velar por ellos. Y cuando escucho las historias que hablan de ella, no puedo evitar pensar que ella es como usted, Heda. -

Lexa se rompió ante esa declaración. De repente se sintió cansada, exhausta. Y más triste que nunca. Callada, se quedó callada. Las palabras no salían, no las encontraba.

Aden contempló a su comandante. Sus ojos brillaban.

\- Podría equivocarme, pero... Si todo lo que se dice de Wanheda es verdad, entonces es digna de respeto y merecería la oportunidad de hallar lo que busca... - añadió éste.

La sabiduría de la opinión del Natblida removió las entrañas de la comandante, removió todo. Al fin alguien se mostraba capaz de entender lo que pasaba desapercibido por la mayoría. Al fin alguien podía compartir su consternación y su anhelo de encontrar otro modo de proceder. Una manera menos atroz de construir un futuro, aunque esto representara ir en contra de todo lo establecido y arriesgar la recién adquirida unión de los doce clanes que tanto esfuerzo le había costado.

Al percatarse de que su Heda no se aventuraba a expresar lo que estaba pasando por su mente, Aden se tomó la libertad de preguntar:

\- ¿De qué sirve la fuerza sin sabiduría y sin compasión? -

Esos eran los tres pilares de un comandante Trikru. Lexa se los había enseñado. No, no solamente eso, ella había procurado ayudarlos a que los vivieran, a que los experimentaran en cada uno de sus entrenamientos, en su día a día. Y esto era el fruto: un joven con fuego en su corazón, deseando lo que jamás habían tenido realmente: paz.

\- Algún día, Aden, serás un líder extraordinario. - Le dijo en un tono que denotaba gran sinceridad, esperanza incluso.

El joven Natblida sonrió suavemente.

-Tal vez...Pero nunca como usted, Heda. -

Una cálida emoción se anidó en el pecho de la comandante y no pudo evitar sonreír. Era una sonrisa auténtica que no se había asomado en sus labios desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Aden hizo una reverencia, dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ella. Había dado unos cuantos pasos y frenó un momento para girar su cuerpo y ver a Lexa una vez más.

\- Sería genial conocerla algún día... A Wanheda – dijo con honesto deseo, y se marchó en dirección a Polis.

La comandante lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el joven Natblida desapareció de su vista detrás de la arboleda.

Sí. Quizás algún día.

 Quizás.

Su corazón latía expectante.

No había nada que deseara más en el universo que volver a ver a Clarke, a la mujer de las estrellas que había conseguido desterrar sus sombras con su luz.

\- Que así sea - musitó Lexa al azul del cielo mientras acariciaba la flor en su mano.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa por la demora. No era mi intención demorarme con este capítulo. Sin embargo, dos trabajos y un curso en línea me tienen ocupada.  
> Además de eso, se cruzó el domingo pasado y la tragedia en Orlando y se me partió el corazón. No hallé inspiración para escribir hasta ahora.  
> Y hoy más que nunca me doy cuenta de lo importante que estas historias son. Es una manera de traer esperanza a una realidad que a veces es despiadada.  
> Prometo terminar esta fanfic... No sé cuánto tiempo tome, pero lo haré. Significa mucho para mí.
> 
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado.


	8. Tumbas y Espadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke decide arriesgarse y volver a un sitio que está repleto de fantasmas.   
> Y a kilómetros de ahí, una premonición asalta a Lexa.

Capítulo 8

 

**Tumbas y Espadas**

 

La luz de la luna llena colmaba el bosque de proyecciones espectrales entre los troncos y la maleza. Noche sin nubes y de estrellas expectantes que asomaban sus rayos guiando los pasos de creaturas nocturnas y de una silueta que no lo era tanto.

Clarke había decidido aprovechar la oportunidad del resplandor plateado que alumbraba las veredas para salir en búsqueda de algún arma y de utensilios que le sirvieran para poder cazar decentemente… O tan sólo cazar.

Estaba harta de sobrevivir a base de frutos y hierbas y en tres días no había habido ningún animal salvaje que le convidara de sus sobras. Así que llegó a la determinación de que tendría que tomar riesgos para no sentirse tan inútil en la espesura.

Se había aventurado a alejarse del confort de su cueva para recorrer más terreno rumbo a lugares que simplemente no tenía ganas de volver a pisar. Y ahí fue cuando tuvo la idea de regresar a donde su nave había caído, la nave de los cien elegidos.

No podía ir ahí durante el día, lo sabía. La probabilidad de que su gente la fuera a buscar ahí en cualquier momento era muy palpable. Sin embargo, era el único paraje que podría proveerle de lo que requería para sobrevivir. Entre los esqueletos calcinados, las cenizas y los restos humanos, debía haber armas desperdigadas, olvidadas, tal vez hasta enterradas bajo capas de tierra.

Si era honesta consigo misma, no deseaba estar ahí, no de nuevo. Demasiados recuerdos, y con los que cargaba bastaba. Pero el hambre era amiga de la desesperación y era ahora o nunca.

La joven Skaikru se movía sigilosamente en su andar. Sus pasos ya no eran toscos como los que solía dar. No estaba segura de si eso era porque en verdad estaba aprendiendo a adaptarse al ritmo del bosque o porque había perdido peso y consecuentemente caminaba con mayor ligereza. 

Si llegaba a escuchar algún ruido amenazador, pensó, tendría que trepar a los árboles de inmediato. También ya podía hacerlo, no con tanta gracia como con la que se movía en tierra, pero lo conseguía. Le había tomado muchos ensayos y muchas caídas. Su trasero adolorido era prueba de ello.

No conocía la senda precisa hacia la nave abandonada, pero la ubicación de Mount Weather era su punto de referencia.

Un par de horas transcurrieron y sus alrededores empezaron a serle familiares. Estaba cerca.

Nadie podría haber advertido que era ella, Clarke, aún y si la hubieran visto vagando entre las sombras. Estaba cubierta de lodo y de algunas hierbas. Justo como Anya le había enseñado en su huida de la montaña. Si no quería ser detectada, bastaba con que se intentara ocultar detrás de un arbusto  o de un árbol y su camuflaje haría el resto. O por lo menos eso creía. Esperaba no tener que averiguarlo.

Y otra vez, la suerte le sonreía.

Podía divisar a la distancia el contorno de la barricada que ella y sus compañeros habían construido meses atrás. Y más allá, el elevado perfil de la nave.

Se fue acercando con lentitud, tratando de escuchar algo forastero, algo más que el canto de los insectos y los murmullos de las hojas.

Nada.

A medida que acortaba el trecho hacia su destino, su sangre comenzó a helarse.

Estaba rodeada de tumbas. Tumbas que eran su creación también. No podía verlas, pero ahí estaban, inquietas e implorando ser recordadas.

Carroñeros, terrícolas y más adelante, la de algunos de sus compañeros… La de Wells.

Clarke sintió la aprehensión en su pecho. No quería ni siquiera adivinar el número de personas que habían perecido a su paso. Y ahí estaba, en el principio de la lastimosa odisea.

Habría sido más fácil que su nave se estrellara en un planeta inhabitable, pensó. Al abrirse las compuertas, todo habría acabado.

Sí, habría sido una despedida breve, dolorosa, pero justa quizás. Hasta ese momento, el ser humano, su propia raza, sólo había demostrado lo destructiva que seguía siendo incluso después de un cataclismo nuclear. Lección no aprendida.

Su cuerpo parecía rebelarse contra ella al titubear en su caminar. De pronto sus piernas se sentían más torpes y pesadas.

Clarke se detuvo frente a la entrada principal, rodeada de troncos y palos ennegrecidos e inhaló profundo, cerrando los ojos. Podía hacerlo. _Debía_ hacerlo. Era enfrentar aquel lugar trágico o buscar armas por otros rumbos, cerca de los terrícolas… Cerca de…

Abrió los ojos y había resolución en ellos.

Esta era su única opción.

_“Vamos,  Clarke_ ”, se dijo avanzando hacia la nave, haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar los cráneos y los pocos huesos que quedaban esparcidos a su alrededor. La tierra ya los había reclamado cubriendo parte de ellos con hierba y musgo.

Entró a la nave al fin pero eso no le trajo alivio. El espacio metálico estaba también impregnado de escenas de tortura, de muerte y de sangre.

Clarke sintió que las imágenes llegaban a ella en estampida y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  La penumbra sería casi total de no ser por la luz de la luna que irrumpía por la entrada y por el agujero que Murphy había creado en un lado de la estructura en la planta superior.  

Allí, frente a ella, había estado Raven a punto de morir. Más allá aún colgaban cinturones que Murphy había usado para tratar de ahorcar a Bellamy. A su alrededor aún podía ver las imágenes de sus compañeros muriendo por el arma biológica de los Terrícolas.

La nave gritaba horrores y Clarke los escuchaba con nitidez.

Volvió a tomar aire, pero éste parecía no llegar a sus pulmones. No había modo de detener esas imágenes, así que tuvo  se apresuró a tomar las cosas que creía podrían servirle. Su mente no iba a cooperar, pero podía obligar a su cuerpo a hacerlo.

Agarró los cinturones que pudo y subió al segundo nivel.

Al pasar por la escotilla, más recuerdos acudieron a ella.

Lincoln siendo torturado, Finn atravesado con una punta de lanza, Jasper malherido. La cercanía de un final a manos de los Terrícolas y de… su comandante.

Apretó los dientes y se dirigió hacia donde habían tenido a Lincoln amarrado. Usaría esas mismas cuerdas.

Fue veloz en tomar lo que necesitaba y antes de descender dedicó una última mirada a ese espacio. Podría resguardarse esa noche ahí, tal vez debería, pero no. Sería abrumador, sofocante. No podía permitirse más heridas, tenía suficientes.

Con un nudo en la garganta, descendió por la escalera, se acomodó lo que había tomado por encima de un hombro y salió de ahí deprisa.

Quería largarse ya. Esto le estaba costando más de lo que había anticipado, el corazón le latía con fuerza y respiraba con dificultad. Estaba al borde del llanto pero se mordía los labios para no dejarlo salir.

Un arma. Tenía que hallar un arma entre los escombros y entonces podría salir corriendo de ahí.

Sin analizarlo mucho, casi por instinto, sus pasos se dirigieron hacia uno de los costados de la nave, pasando la muralla de madera quemada.

“ _¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Clarke?”_ Pensó al caer en cuenta de qué rumbo estaba tomando.

En unos segundos su corazón dio un salto.

Una decena de montículos de tierra se irguieron ante ella. Sus primeros compañeros caídos yacían ahí, unos metros bajo tierra.

Clarke sintió que su saliva se tornaba espesa y le costaba tragarla.

Observó las tumbas con melancolía y retraimiento, como si posar sus ojos en ellas le trajera deshonra.

Pasó frente cada una de ellas recapitulando lo ocurrido, recordando a cada uno de los miembros de la tripulación que se encontraba enterrado en esos sepulcros.

Hizo un alto frente al último cúmulo de tierra.

Wells. Era la tumba de Wells.

Ya no pudo retener las lágrimas, simplemente cayeron al suelo, mezclándose con la hierba.

Nunca antes lo había extrañado tanto como en esos momentos. Su mejor amigo, su cómplice, su protector hasta el final. Y qué final tan cruel, haber sido asesinado por una niña de 12 años.

Clarke resopló ante ese pensamiento. El simbolismo en ese espeluznante acto era sobrecogedor. Una niña del cielo cortando el cuello de Wells era la metáfora perfecta de la oscuridad que había traído consigo.

Wells, el más noble, el más pacífico y racional de todos ellos, había sido brutalmente ejecutado por alguien que se suponía no debía tener ni una pizca de malicia en su ser.

Clarke quería decirle tantas cosas pero no sabía por dónde empezar y un “lo siento” no era suficiente. Un “lo siento” ya no abarcaba el mar de sentimientos que corroían su pecho. Además, estaba harta de esas dos palabras. Más que harta. Esas dos palabras las sentía día y noche, una y otra vez. La acechaban en su mente y en sus sueños. Y así se sentía, como si por cada maldito paso que diera tuviera que proferir esas palabras. Como si su existir fuera un constante disculparse por ese solo hecho: existir.

Así que no las dijo. Las tenía colgadas en su boca, pero no se atrevió a pronunciarlas.

Estaba segura de que si Wells no hubiera muerto, habría odiado cada segundo de la lucha por su supervivencia. Él jamás habría podido soportar la estela de violencia que llevaban consigo. Se habría roto en mil pedazos, justo como ella… Y ella habría aborrecido ver cómo la humanidad se drenaba de su cuerpo poco a poco e irremediablemente.

\- Deseo que hayas encontrado paz y amor donde quiera que estés, - musitó Clarke, sintiendo cómo las palabras le quemaban la garganta.

 La joven plantó un beso en sus dedos y se agachó para colocar su mano sobre la tierra de la tumba.

A punto de dar la media vuelta para marcharse, algo captó su mirada. Allí, a unos metros detrás de la hilera de tumbas se asomaba un resplandor entre las hojas de un helecho.

Clarke se limpió las lágrimas y caminó hacia la luz.

Poniéndose de cuclillas, apartó las hojas y se pasmó ante el descubrimiento.

Era una daga.

Estaba semienterrada y parte del arma reflejaba el fulgor de la luna.

Clarke removió la tierra y la sacó de ahí, sosteniéndola en la palma de sus manos.

Se levantó y volteó a ver la tumba de Wells.

\- Gracias… - dijo, sintiendo que el espíritu de su amigo estaba allí, apoyándola, como siempre lo había estado.

Una leve brisa la rodeó y Clarke creyó sentir la calidez de la sonrisa de Wells en el abrazo del céfiro.

\- Que volvamos a encontrarnos… Algún día.- Murmuró Clarke al viento con cariño antes de internarse en el bosque y dejarse envolver por el silencio nocturno.

 

* * *

 

 

El suelo bajo sus pies se vuelve ablanda y se disuelve, y ella jura que flota, que vuela.

Su cuerpo tiembla, desde los dedos de los pies hasta su boca. Sus manos son electricidad pura y ella se pierde, se derrite ante el vaivén de emociones que apenas puede contener.

Los labios entre los suyos son tímidos y saben a claridad, a despertar.

- Clarke… - susurra, rozando la mejilla de la joven con sus dedos.

El grito de la joven Skaikru al será arrebatada de ella la sacude súbitamente.

\- ¡Clarke! – grita Lexa con desesperación mientras observa cómo la oscuridad la atrapa y la aleja de ella.

Una risa malévola se hace presente y nubla los espacios. La comandante corre hacia Clarke tratando de alcanzarla y de sostener la mano que la busca, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ha desaparecido y en su lugar emerge la esbelta figura de una mujer de ojos color azul hielo. Su mirada la atraviesa, la congela con la fuerza de una tormenta invernal imparable.

Lexa siente que su corazón se detiene.

_\- No… ¡No!_

\- ¡No!

Lexa despertó por su propio alarido irrumpiendo la quietud de su habitación.

Su frente y cuerpo empapados en sudor. Su corazón era un tambor de guerra vibrando entre sus costillas y extendiendo su trepidación hasta su cabeza.

Se levantó bruscamente, esquivando con dificultad los muebles en dirección hacia el balcón. Aire, necesitaba aire.

Su respiración estaba agitada y no podía dejar de temblar.

Miró las estrellas sobre ella, sintiéndose pequeña, encogida.

Esos ojos… Esa carcajada…

La peor de sus pesadillas había regresado.

\- No… - musitó, y había miedo en esa solitaria sílaba.

Una ráfaga de viento frío se abalanzó a ella.

Lexa cerró los ojos.

_Azgeda._

_Clarke._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa por la tardanza. Mucho trabajo. Desearía disponer de más tiempo para escribir; espero tenerlo pronto.
> 
> No se me olvida. El amor de Clexa sigue inspirándome.


	9. Salvaje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En medio del bosque Clarke tiene dos encuentros inesperados en un mismo día.  
> Una mujer desconocida entra en su vida.

  Capítulo 9 

 **Salvaje**  

 

Clarke no perdía de vista a su presa.  

La joven se sostenía del tronco de un árbol con sus pies firmes sobre una gruesa rama a un par de metros sobre el suelo. Las caídas habían quedado atrás. Por fin, creía, había perfeccionado el arte de trepar y equilibrarse en las alturas. No podía ufanarse de lo mismo respecto a la pesca, pensó, observando a un conejo aproximándose a la trampa que había construido un día antes. La cortada en su pie aún punzaba. Había logrado transformar su daga temporalmente en una lanza, atándola al extremo de una gran vara y había pretendido pescar así, sumergiendo el arma a diestra y siniestra en el agua mientras peces la rodeaban. ¿El resultado? Una herida en uno de sus tobillos y algunos peces danzando alrededor, seguramente burlándose de ella en su propio lenguaje. 

Por eso estaba ahí, tratando de tener éxito en otro tipo de cacería que no incluyera acercar una hoja afilada a su cuerpo.  

Cinco días habían pasado desde que había conseguido la daga y se había encariñado profundamente con ella, tanto así que había decidido resguardar su pistola en un lugar cerca de la cueva, enterrada y cubierta por algunas rocas. Esa arma ya no era Clarke, no quería ser representada por ella. La daga se había transformado en parte de sí misma, de esta nueva persona que se iba forjando a medida que pasaba el tiempo en la espesura. 

Y precisamente gracias a su nueva adquisición había logrado construir una especie de jaula de palos y pedazos de cuerda. Era esta invención la que estaba a prueba esa mañana. 

“ _Vamos, amiguito_ ” pensó Clarke con impaciencia mientras el animal lucía indeciso acerca de tomar o no las hojas y raíces de su predilección que se hallaban estratégicamente acomodadas dentro de la jaula. Ésta estaba elevada y apenas sostenida por una frágil estaca de madera que, de ser rozada, caería y atraparía a la presa. Claro, eso en teoría, pero en la práctica, quién sabe. Clarke estaba ansiosa por descubrir si su ingenio era de fiar o no. 

-¡Sí! – proclamó la joven victoriosa al ver que la trampa había funcionado, capturando a la desprevenida criatura. 

Clarke descendió del árbol visiblemente entusiasmada y corrió hasta su futura comida.  

Justo cuando estaba por agarrar la jaula, un gruñido atrás de ella la sobresaltó. 

Giró su rostro hacia el origen del amenazador ruido y su sangre se congeló. 

Un lobo yacía a unos cuantos metros de ella, con el lomo erizado y mostrando sus incisivos a modo de advertencia. Estaba estático pero por su postura mostraba toda la intención de abalanzarse sobre Clarke en cualquier momento. 

Pánico. El pánico se apoderó de Clarke; la adrenalina fluía a marejadas por todo su cuerpo. Su cerebro no procesaba pensamientos coherentes. Su instinto la apremiaba a correr y trepar el árbol más cercano pero el miedo la atenazaba y sus extremidades parecían no querer cooperar.  

El depredador intensificó sus gruñidos. Una pata se movió frente a la otra y Clarke sólo podía sentir esos ojos feroces atravesándola. 

La joven Skaikru tragó saliva y su mano derecha se movió temblando lentamente hacia su cinturón, en busca de la daga.  

El lobo percibió ese tenue movimiento y reaccionó de inmediato arremetiendo contra ella.  

Clarke hizo acopio de todos sus músculos para voltear su cuerpo y encararlo al mismo tiempo en el que sacaba su daga y posicionaba la hoja en dirección del animal. Éste la derribó al suelo con sus patas delanteras pero no alcanzó a morderla pues la daga se había encajado a un lado de su cuello. El lobo aulló de dolor y se apartó un poco, aturdido por la herida.  

Clarke estaba desarmada en el suelo ahora, a merced de la bestia que le dedicaba una mirada mortífera.   

" _¡Demonios!_ " Pensó, deseando haber traído su pistola consigo aquel día.   

Las manos de la joven palparon la tierra a su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera utilizar para defenderse, algo, lo que fuera. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el animal que se revolvía incómodo frente a ella.  

Su mano izquierda se topó con la fría superficie de una roca que era del tamaño justo para causar daño. Clarke la agarró con fuerza como pudo. Sus extremidades temblaban sin control, por un instante había olvidado cómo respirar. 

La segunda acometida no demoró. El lobo se arrojó contra Clarke y ésta intentó impactarlo con la piedra aún en su mano, pero el animal volteó sus fauces hacia ese antebrazo y clavó sus colmillos en él, impidiendo el golpe y provocando que la joven gritara de dolor. 

Hasta ahí había llegado, ese sería su fin. Ese fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó por su mente al mismo tiempo en el que sentía cómo su piel y su carne eran desgarradas.  

Los rostros de su madre y amigos circularon por su mente a una velocidad vertiginosa. Una cara teñida con pintura de guerra se coló entre ellos... 

De pronto, un aullido agudo y la bestia sobre ella yacía exánime sobre su cuerpo.  

Le tomó varios segundos a Clarke darse cuenta de que el lobo ya no respiraba. Una lanza lo había atravesado por un costado. 

La joven se olvidó por un instante del dolor lacerante en su antebrazo y su mirada se desplazó hacia la dirección en la que dicha arma había provenido. 

\- Tú no eres una terrícola. - Señaló la mujer que se hallaba a unos metros de ella. - Y te falta mucha práctica para llegar a serlo-. 

Clarke parpadeó al verla, sorprendida, pero volvió a respirar y con la exhalación el dolor se tornó insoportable. Sus caderas y piernas se retorcieron con fuerza para quitarse de encima el cadáver del animal mientras su mano derecha hacía presión entre el codo y el músculo del antebrazo izquierdo para intentar frenar la hemorragia.  

La forastera se aproximó a ella rápidamente y trató de ayudarla a incorporarse, pero Clarke se apartó bruscamente, logrando pararse por sí sola, aunque tambaleando. 

La mujer resopló y arqueó la comisura de sus labios con ligereza.  

\- Ai laik Niylah – dijo. - Yo soy... - 

\- Sé lo que significa – la interrumpió la voz trémula de Clarke. 

-¿En yu laik...? - preguntó la terrícola. 

La joven Skaikru dedujo que Niylah preguntaba su nombre, sin embargo, no tenía ganas de responder. Tampoco quería revelar su identidad. Sería dichosa, o algo así, si pudiera pasar el resto de su vida siendo una incógnita. Anónima. 

-No importa quién sea. Puedes llamarme como quieras. – Respondió finalmente entre dientes, casi atragantándose por el dolor.

- Bien. Te llamaré entonces Skaigada, que significa "niña del cielo". Podré nombrarte de otro modo si lo ameritas – dijo Niylah sonriendo. 

Clarke quiso protestar pero una punzada la hizo gruñir de dolor. 

\- Me temo que no tenemos mucho tiempo para seguir conversando, Skaigada. - expresó la terrícola - Si no cerramos esa herida, acabarás como este lobo -. 

La joven Skaikru quería decir que se las arreglaría sola, que no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, mucho menos de una terrícola; pero ponderó esas palabras y las encontró ridículas dadas las circunstancias. Esa mujer le había salvado la vida y Clarke no estaba en posición para desairar la muy necesitada asistencia. Empezaba a sentirse más débil y con nauseas conforme pasaba el tiempo. De verdad no era momento para ser terca y dejar que el pasado interfiriera. 

Niylah hizo un segundo intento por aproximarse a ella y esta vez no halló resistencia alguna, sólo una expresión con cierta desconfianza mezclada con una mueca de dolor. 

La terrícola arrancó una tira de tela de la parte del dobladillo de su blusa y tomó el brazo herido de Clarke, aguardando su consentimiento.  

La joven simplemente asintió en silencio y Niylah vendó su antebrazo con el retazo de tela, aplicando presión con ésta y haciendo un apretado nudo en la coyuntura. Clarke apretó los dientes durante el proceso y el sudor cubrió su frente por el esfuerzo.

- Te llevaré a mi casa - indicó Niylah rodeando su cintura con uno de sus brazos para mantenerla firme – no está lejos y ahí podremos tratar la herida. - 

\- Mi daga... - farfulló Clarke con un hilo de voz. 

La mujer viró su vista hacia el lobo y vio dicho objeto enterrado en el pelaje. Se separó de Clarke y se inclinó para arrancarla de un solo jalón. 

-Toma. - le dijo ofreciéndosela, no sin antes limpiar la sangre de la hoja frotándola contra su pantalón. - Si sobrevives tal vez te enseñe cómo usarla debidamente. -  

Clarke la tomó y la colocó en su cintura, ajustándola detrás del cinturón. 

Niylah la observó con curiosidad antes de volver a sujetarla por la cintura.  

¿Qué hacía una Skaikru sola en el bosque con un arma de terrícola que apenas sabía blandir? Nunca antes había conocido a una persona del cielo. Había escuchado sobre ellos, claro, y más últimamente debido a su victoria contra los hombres de la montaña. Los había imaginado un poco más altos, más diestros, incluso con ropaje más elegante. Sin embargo, ahí estaba una de ellos, de estatura unos centímetros más baja que la suya,  delgada, ojerosa y hecha un desastre. 

De haber sido alguien más quien hallara a la joven Skaikru, muy probablemente la habría dejado a su suerte, la cual habría sido fatal por lo que había atestiguado; pero Niylah era una mujer pacífica y gentil, evitaba la violencia y el tumulto tanto como la vida se lo permitía. 

-Tuviste suerte de que fuera pasando por ahí. - habló la terrícola apresurando el paso y medio empujando a la joven con su brazo para que hiciera lo mismo.  

Clarke no pronunció palabra alguna. Estaba mareada ya y hacía acopio de sus fuerzas para mover sus piernas y mantenerse lo más lúcida posible, aunque tampoco le apetecía una plática. 

Niylah decidió ahorrar saliva.  

Este cruce de caminos con esa misteriosa chica prometía ser por demás interesante. 

 

* * *

 

 

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, como si cada uno de sus huesos se hubiera desintegrado y los músculos estuvieran  adheridos a la superficie sobre la cual se encontraba tumbada. Desparramada sería una mejor descripción. 

Percibía sonidos a lo lejos pero no los distinguía. Estaban amortiguados por el adormecimiento de sus sentidos.  

Sus párpados vacilaron antes de abrirse de par en par y la suave luz del amanecer que se escurría por una ventana la obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo. 

Intentó mover los dedos de las manos y el dolor la arrasó otra vez. No era tan terrible como antes, pero sí conseguía doblegarla. Tal sensación la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, despertándola y afinando su oído.  

Dos personas, un hombre y una mujer,  estaban discutiendo en algún lugar de la casa, lo suficientemente cerca de ella para que identificara una que otra palabra enfatizada. Intercalaban el idioma nativo y el idioma de la gente del cielo, principalmente el hombre, cuya intención quizás era que Clarke se percatara de la polémica.  

"Skaikru" 

"Peligrosa" 

"Herida" 

"Un día" 

"Sólo uno" 

Estaban hablando de ella, por supuesto. 

Finalmente Clarke logró abrir los ojos y parpadeó hasta que sus pupilas se aclimataron a la luz.  

Su boca estaba seca y un sabor amargo se adhería a su paladar y a su lengua.  

Hizo lo posible por recordar lo que había ocurrido. Le costaba trabajo a su cerebro hacer las conexiones necesarias para llevar a cabo tal propósito. Estaba demasiado fatigada. 

Una casa en medio de la nada; un cuarto lleno de cachivaches y demás artefactos; una habitación con chimenea; un brebaje nauseabundo;  fuego... Fuego en su piel. Y luego oscuridad. 

Movió su cuerpo a modo de quedar en posición lateral, acostada sobre su lado derecho y entonces se percató de las suaves y cálidas pieles bajo ella.  

Suspiró. 

Hacía tiempo que no dormía en una cama, mucho menos tan cómoda como esa. 

Tendría que cazar unos cinco lobos para poder imitar aquella tersura y darle a su espalda un mejor descanso. 

Clarke resopló ante el pensamiento. Claro. Como si _ella_ hubiera matado al animal.  

De no ser por Niylah, su cuerpo estaría descansando dentro de las entrañas de la bestia en vez de estar ahí sin deseos de levantarse jamás.

- Despertaste. - Dijo la terrícola ingresando en la habitación justo en ese momento. - Creí que estarías inconsciente un buen rato más. - 

Oh sí. _Eso_ era lo que había pasado, recordó Clarke mirando su antebrazo vendado y expirando un olor a hierbas a través de la tela.  

Niylah había cerrado las heridas más profundas cauterizándolas con hierro al rojo vivo y simplemente su cuerpo y mente habían colapsado.  

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? - preguntó Clarke. Su voz era rasposa y tenue por la falta de hidratación. 

La terrícola tomó una jarra de madera sobre un mueble frente a la cama y vertió un poco de agua en un vaso. - Una tarde y toda la noche - respondió, dirigiéndose hacia ella y ofreciéndole el líquido. 

Clarke se impulsó hacia delante para sentarse en la cama y agarró el vaso, bebiendo hasta la última gota con avidez.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Skaigada? - cuestionó la mujer, sentándose también al borde de la cama, no muy cerca de ella.  

Clarke miró el fondo del vaso. - Sobreviviré. - contestó sin mirarla. - Y no me gusta ese apodo. - 

Niylah sonrió. - Si me dijeras tu nombre, no lo usaría. - 

Clarke permaneció callada y alzó el vaso, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza, mirando el objeto en su mano. - Beja. - 

Niylah arqueó una ceja, intrigada.  

-Así que hablas nuestro idioma – dijo, retirándole el vaso e incorporándose para rellenarlo. 

-Un par de palabras - respondió Clarke, encogiéndose de hombros. 

-¿Cómo aprendiste? - Niylah volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar, le dio el vaso,  y la observó con atención. 

Clarke apretó los dientes considerando su contestación. Esos eran recuerdos que de ningún modo quería traer de vuelta. No quería evocar esa voz, esas palabras acentuadas por el verde profundo de unos ojos que no podían dejar de mirarla fijamente. 

Optó por tomar el agua para tragarse el bulto en su garganta y dejar el vaso vacío.  

-Uno de los tuyos me enseñó - dijo finalmente, enfocándose en Lincoln,  el enamorado de Octavia.   

-Veo que olvidó enseñarte cómo cazar y cómo defenderte - comentó Niylah sonriendo socarronamente. 

-No hubo tiempo para eso – dijo la joven con sequedad.

-Yo podría enseñarte.  

Clarke la observó con incredulidad. 

\- ¿Y por qué querrías hacer eso? - preguntó intrigada. 

Niylah se incorporó, retiró el vaso de la mano de Clarke y lo dejó sobre el mueble donde se hallaba la jarra. 

-Por agradecimiento - respondió llanamente. 

La joven Skaikru frunció el ceño absolutamente confundida.  

-¿Agradecimiento? - repitió, sin entender nada. 

Niylah se acercó a ella y sus facciones cobraron seriedad. 

-Tu gente venció a los hombres de la montaña y acabó con un siglo de tortura y matanzas. Gracias a ustedes somos libres. - la voz de Nylah se suavizó. - Ustedes vengaron la muerte de miles de mis hermanos y hermanas y también la de mi madre...- 

Clarke sintió que el vacío en su estómago se acrecentaba y devoraba sus entrañas. El sabor amargo en su boca se intensificó al mismo tiempo en que su corazón parecía apretujarse y bloquear la circulación de su sangre.  

Ahí estaban de nuevo, los fantasmas, los cuerpos inertes; los futuros truncados de los niños que yacían tendidos en el suelo. 

La expresión en su rostro se tornó sombría y los ojos empezaron a arderle por las ganas contenidas de llorar. 

Niylah notó el cambio drástico en las facciones de la joven, quien ahora sujetaba las pieles sobre la cama tan fuerte que sus nudillos lucían blancos. 

\- ¿Skaigada? - preguntó con consternación. 

Clarke sacudió la cabeza y miró el suelo.  

-Gracias por todo, Niylah. Debo irme. - dijo, moviendo sus piernas hacia el borde de la cama para pararse.  

La terrícola se apresuró a detenerla, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de la joven y sosteniéndola con firmeza.  

-Es una mala idea. Debes descansar - aconsejó, mirándola directamente a los ojos. 

Clarke enfrentó esa mirada y la sostuvo. Por un segundo creyó ver una sincera consternación en ella.  

-No tenemos que hablar de Mount Weather si no lo deseas, - prosiguió Niylah – pero debo insistir que permanezcas aquí un día más. Esa mordida en tu brazo necesita supervisión, medicina y cuidados que estoy segura tú no podrás proveer. - 

Clarke apretó la mandíbula y suspiró, resignada. Ella tenía razón. Niylah podría ser una total extraña, pero la forma en que había atendido su herida era prueba de que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Al llegar a su casa, o tienda o lo que fuera, había notado la impresionante colección de hierbas y especias que estaban distribuidas atrás del mostrador, algunas de las cuales habían acabado sobre su antebrazo en forma de un aromático ungüento que calmaba su dolor considerablemente. 

Por esto, sólo por esto, bajó la guardia, tragó saliva y se sentó en la cama, recargando su espalda contra la cabecera. 

-Bien. Tú ganas – dijo Clarke a regañadientes. - 24 horas y me iré. Además, alcancé a escuchar que discutías con alguien hace rato y  ese hombre no sonaba contento con mi presencia aquí. - 

Niylah volvió a sentarse al pie de la cama, ya más relajada. Esbozó una sonrisa. 

-Oh, sí. Mi padre. - comentó con los labios formando una disimulada sonrisa. - No hay de qué preocuparse, Skaigada. Puede ser testarudo y receloso, principalmente con gente que... - Niylah sostuvo su mano frente a ella, señalando a Clarke. 

La joven Skaikru arqueó una ceja.  

-¿Gente que...? - cuestionó curiosa. 

-Gente que cae del cielo y causan revuelo a su paso. - concluyó la terrícola. 

-Tu padre es un hombre inteligente. - dijo Clarke -  Si yo fuera él, me sacaría cuanto antes de aquí. - 

Niylah la miró entretenida.  

-No te considero un peligro, joven Skaikru.  

Clarke respiró profundo. Si esa Niylah supiera. Si pudiera ver a través de ella y leer su mente, explorar sus recuerdos, entonces se tragaría esas palabras. 

-No me conoces, mujer Trikru. -  

Niylah la observó con detenimiento. Conforme los minutos pasaban, se sentía aún más intrigada por esa joven. Era evidente que ocultaba algo. Era evidente también que la mención de los hombres de la montaña la había puesto a la defensiva y le había calado en lo profundo. A pesar de ello, no le infundía miedo, sino todo lo contrario: hasta cierto punto, se compadecía de ella. Se veía tan agobiada, tan abrumada por un bagaje indescifrable, que lo único que Niylah deseaba era ofrecerle su compañía si la joven Skaikru así se lo permitía.  

-Estás en lo cierto, Skaigada. No te conozco. - dijo Niylah enfrentando su mirada – Sin embargo, correré el riesgo. - 

La terrícola se levantó, volvió a llenar el vaso con agua pero esta vez agregó una pizca de hierbas molidas que sacó de una pequeña bolsa que colgaba de su cinturón. 

-Bebe esto. - le indicó a Clarke, colocándose al lado de la cama cerca de ella. 

-¿Qué es? - preguntó la joven, tomando el vaso e inmediatamente llevándoselo al rostro, oliendo el contenido. 

-Es brebaje que te hará descansar y ayudará a tu cuerpo a sanar más rápidamente.  

Clarke titubeó. El aroma no era del todo placentero. 

-Son  solamente plantas medicinales, Skaigada. - dijo Niylah percatándose de su gesto de desagrado. - Prometo que el ingrediente clave no son heces de caballo. - 

Clarke puso cara de fastidio y entornó los ojos, acto seguido tragó el líquido tan velozmente que no tuvo tiempo de apreciar el verdadero sabor.  

Niylah le sonrió, retirándole el vaso. 

-Bien. Ahora duerme. En cuanto despiertes habrá comida esperándote en la mesa. 

Clarke asintió y se acomodó entre las pieles. 

Niylah dio media vuelta y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando escuchó la voz de la joven: 

-Mochof, Niylah. 

-Pro, Skaigeda.   

El cuarto quedó en silencio y Clarke se enfocó  en el techo construido de madera. Su mente renegaba por estar ahí y se decía una y otra vez que aún estaba a tiempo de pararse y huir, pero su cuerpo parecía discrepar ante su súbita relajación. Comenzaba a sentirse ligera, tranquila, en paz, y eso era insólito. 

 ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido así?

Su mente viajó en el tiempo y encontró la respuesta: cuando se había intoxicado con las nueces y en su alucinación había sido abrazada por su padre. 

Los labios de Clarke dibujaron una sonrisa justo antes de que la joven sucumbiera ante el arrullo de la pócima que se esparcía por sus venas. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh sí. Clarke ya tiene compañía.
> 
> Por fin pude acabar este capítulo, el trabajo y unos viajes imprevistos me han alejado de escribir, pero espero hallar un poco más de tiempo para continuar la historia porque ya llega el capítulo que más deseo crear... ;) Y esto se va a poner muy interesante. (Lexa lo hace todo más interesante, claro).
> 
> Por otro lado... No sé ustedes pero me entristeció mucho lo que pasó en SDCC. Ya sabemos que Lexa no vuelve a la serie, ya sabemos que Polis será destruida y con ello lo poco que queda de nuestra poderosa comandante.  
> Es una pena que hayan arrasado con todo... La más grande equivocación que haya visto jamás en una serie.  
> En fin...


	10. Semillas de Paz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visitantes inesperados causan revuelo en Arkadia.

Capítulo 10

**Semillas de Paz**

 

El chasquido de las cuatro armas automáticas se escuchó al unísono.

\- ¡Largo de aquí! ¡No son bienvenidos! – vociferó uno de los guardias detrás de la cerca apuntando a la líder de los jinetes que se acercaban a los límites de Arkadia.

El alba apenas despuntaba. Los colores azules del cielo iban retrayéndose lentamente para abrir paso a un tímido amarillo que anunciaba el regreso del sol.

Podría haber sido un día prometedor de no haber sido por la tensión que imperaba en el aire frío de la mañana.

Indra observó estoica a los hombres armados a través del alambrado. No estaba sorprendida por ese cáustico recibimiento; de hecho, estaba preparada incluso para que abrieran fuego contra ella y contra sus dos acompañantes. Sería lógico, después de todo. Nadie podría culparlos.

 

\- ¡Venimos en son de paz! – dijo ésta alzando la voz. – Traigo una carta de Heda y una dádiva para los Skaikru. –

\- ¡Última advertencia! – gritó otro de los guardias. - ¡Largo o nuestro regalo para ustedes será una bala entre los ojos! –

Indra tomó aire fastidiada y clavó su mirada en el más próximo a la entrada del campamento.

\- No nos marcharemos hasta cumplir con las órdenes de Heda. – le dijo a regaña dientes. No quería estar aquí. Podría haber estado en Polis entrenando a sus guerreros, incluso escuchando los repetitivos sermones de Titus en las asambleas. Cualquier lugar era más apetecible que el campamento de los Skaikru, quienes, en su opinión, solían ser una decepción constante.

 - ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – se oyó a la retaguardia de los hombres que sostenían las armas.

Kane se abrió paso entre ellos y no pudo evitar arquear las cejas en visible expresión de asombro.  – Indra. –

La mujer inclinó levemente la cara en señal de saludo.

La gente no demoró en arremolinarse a espaldas del canciller. Algunos cuchicheándose entre ellos, otros devorándolos con la mirada; unos cuantos maldiciendo a los Trikru en voz baja y los más valientes, los pocos, comenzaron a gritarles traidores, canallas, infames y otras palabras nada amigables.

Indra y sus guerreros hacían caso omiso y únicamente prestaban atención a Marcus Kane.

El bullicio atrajo a más gente, entre ellos Abby, quien era seguida por Bellamy.

Éste se infiltró entre quienes estaban al frente y se acercó peligrosamente a la cerca. Sus puños estaban apretados y sus ojos irradiaban chispas de rabia.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda hacen aquí?! ¿Cómo tienen el descaro de mostrar sus caras en este lugar?! – imprecó iracundo.

Kane y Abby se acercaron a él. El canciller colocó su mano derecha en el hombro de Bellamy en un ingenuo intento por calmarlo. – Hey, Bellamy. Tranquilo. –

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Abby. -¿Qué desean, Trikru? –

Indra sacó de entre sus ropas un pergamino, lo puso en alto y dijo:

\- Es una tregua formada por los embajadores de los 12 clanes y por Heda misma.

\- ¡¿Sabes dónde le puedes decir a tu comandante que se puede meter ese…?!

\- ¡Bellamy! – lo interrumpieron Abby y Kane agarrándolo por los brazos, temiendo que fuera a cometer una tontería.

\- ¡Basta, Bellamy! – le ordenó el canciller. - Escuchemos lo que tengan que decir. –

El joven Skaikru miró a Indra, escupió al suelo y se marchó rumbo a la nave. Sabía que si se quedaba no podría garantizar el controlarse. En su camino golpeó los hombros de Octavia y de Lincoln quienes se apresuraban a averiguar qué acontecía.

\- Bell, ¿qué...? – alcanzó a preguntar Octavia confundida.

\- Esos malditos están aquí… - contestó su hermano sin detenerse. Tenía que alejarse de inmediato.

Lincoln y Octavia se miraron con curiosidad y después avanzaron hacia la entrada, posicionándose al lado de Abby.

Indra notó su presencia y dirigió una mirada indescifrable a Lincoln para después posar sus ojos momentáneamente sobre Octavia.

\- Heda me ha pedido que les entregue este pacto de paz junto con esto. –

La guerrera movió la cabeza indicando los caballos detrás de ella. Cada uno cargaba unos sacos completamente llenos.

Los dos jinetes descendieron, desamarraron los cuatro costales y los situaron con cuidado a un par de metros de la entrada.

Los guardias se movieron inquietos y llevaron la mira de sus armas a la altura de sus caras.

\- ¡Bajen las armas! – gritó Kane.

Cuando sus hombres acataron las órdenes, Kane dio un paso al frente, observando a los terrícolas.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó.

\- Son semillas. – contestó Indra secamente.

Abby y Kane  compartieron miradas.

\- ¿Y qué quiere su comandante a cambio? – cuestionó Abby. – Dudo que esto sea un acto sólo de buena voluntad. –

\- Hay tres peticiones. – dijo Indra. – La primera es que Clarke de los Skaikru sea la que reciba y firme la tregua. Las otras dos están estipuladas en este documento. –

Abby agachó la cabeza por un instante. Al erguir su cara, la expresión de tristeza no pasó desapercibida ante la guerrera Trikru.

\- Me temo que la primera petición no podrá ser satisfecha, - comentó el canciller. – pero si este pacto es de tal relevancia, yo mismo lo recibiré y daré respuesta después de consultarlo con el concejo. –

Indra frunció el ceño y sus ojos se posaron sobre la multitud, buscando.

\- ¿Dónde está Clarke Skaikru? – preguntó al no divisarla entre los curiosos. Ella ya debería estar ahí, lanzándoles sus reclamos y mandándolos por donde habían venido sin chistar.

Kane contempló a Abby cuyo semblante era sombrío. La mujer no soportó más, dio la media vuelta y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- Se ha ido. Clarke se ha marchado. – Intervino Octavia, aproximándose a la reja.

Indra miró a Octavia, desconcertada.

\- ¡Esto también es su culpa!, - continuó la joven con resentimiento en su voz. – díganle a la _natrona_ , a Heda la traidora, que esto también es su creación, junto con los cientos de vidas que quedaron sepultadas en Mount Weather. –

Lincoln se colocó al lado de Octavia y agarró su antebrazo derecho en afán de brindarle consuelo y quizás también conseguir que tuviera precaución con sus palabras.

Los rasgos de Indra se tornaron más rígidos, si es que eso era posible. Aquellas palabras harían merecedora a Octavia de un castigo ejemplar. Podría retarla y darle una reprimenda sangrienta, sin embargo, Heda la había enviado para pacificar, no para agravar la situación que pendía de un hilo. Así que tendría que pasarlas por alto. Esta vez, únicamente esta vez.

 _\- Heda ste nou a natrona_ … - Siseó Indra con voz amenazante. – Su deber es con su gente, con _nuestra_ Hizo lo que una verdadera líder haría ante las fauces de la muerte: elegir a los suyos por encima de todo. –

Octavia estaba a punto de responderle cuando Lincoln la detuvo apretando su brazo con más firmeza. – Octavia, no. No compliques más las cosas. –

La joven apretó los dientes e inhaló profundo. También optó por retirarse y seguir los pasos de su hermano hacia el refugio de su estación.

\- Ofrecería una disculpa, Indra, - dijo Kane tratando de suavizar la tensión. – Pero estamos en una posición difícil y comprometida por lo que pasó en la montaña. La confianza se ha roto y tomará tiempo enmendarla, si es que ese día llega. Lo único que puedo ofrecerte ahora es mi disposición de recibir ese documento, leerlo detenidamente y darles una respuesta mañana mismo. –

 Clarke no estaba. Indra no podía cumplir con su encomienda, no como su Heda había exigido. Esto iba a afectarla, lo sabía. Su comandante no había vuelto a ser la misma desde esa noche en Mount Weather. Fingía frialdad y auto control, pero ella veía esa grieta en su armadura. Indra podía sentir esas invisibles olas destructoras expandiéndose dentro de su Heda, empeñándose en desmoronarla y ella las resistía por ellos, por su pueblo. Sólo por ellos.

 

Indra desmontó y a paso firme se acercó hacia la entrada de Arkadia.

Kane hizo un ademán hacia los guardias para que abrieran la puerta.

 La guerrera Trikru cruzó el umbral una vez que el obstáculo había sido removido.

 Esto era mejor que nada. Entregar la tregua a los Skaikru era la decisión más sabia, a pesar de que Clarke no fuera quien lo recibiera.

Alargó su brazo y tendió el pergamino al canciller, quien lo tomó sin quitar la mirada de Indra.

\- Las semillas – indicó Indra. – Aligerarán su estancia y les proveerán de sustento, así como de la oportunidad de alimentar a los animales de granja que les proporcionaremos si aceptan el pacto.-

– Gracias – dijo Kane, - mañana a primera hora les notificaremos nuestra decisión. –

Indra retrocedió unos pasos.

-Mañana será. – dijo, dio la media vuelta, montó en su corcel y se alejó junto con sus guerreros hasta perderse de vista.

Kane les pidió a sus hombres que recogieran los sacos de semillas y los colocaran a la entrada de la nave.  Más tarde se harían un espacio para distribuirlas y preparar la tierra para sembrarlas.

Ahora lo más urgente.

Averiguar lo que ese papel implicaba y analizarlo con cautela.

El canciller dedicó una última mirada al bosque y suspiró.

La incertidumbre le carcomía los huesos. Cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Tal vez Bellamy había tenido razón cuando sugirió mudarse al interior de Mount Weather. Allí estarían mejor protegidos.

Tal vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy mala idea ... 
> 
> Necesito clonarme. Me faltan horas en el día.  
> Deseo terminar esta historia antes que irme a ClexCon. :)  
> Oh... Por cierto, ya se acerca lo mejor...


	11. Abismo y Olvido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las malas noticias llegan a Polis y Lexa vive un infierno.  
> Clarke a su vez hace lo posible por hallar algún solaz, pero ciertos recuerdos perduran.  
> Niylah podría ser su escape...

Capítulo 11

**Abismo y olvido**

 

 

Indra y sus dos guerreros entraron a la sala del trono interrumpiendo la reunión que se había alargado de manera insufrible.

Lexa los observó y sus ojos se iluminaron por un instante mientras dejaba escapar un discreto suspiro. Ahora tenía una excusa políticamente correcta para dar por terminada esta sesión con algunos de los representantes de los clanes que no paraban de quejarse y de parlotear sobre rumores relacionados con los Skaikru.

\- Heda – pronunció Indra, inclinándose ante ella junto con sus acompañantes, ignorando a los presentes por completo.

\- Hemos terminado por hoy, – indicó la comandante a su gente postrada en su trono – reanudaremos esta discusión mañana a primera hora. –

Lexa recorrió a los asistentes con la mirada asegurándose de que su escrutinio no dejaba a ninguno ellos de lado y dijo:

\- Espero que traigan hechos a esta sala y no chismes sin fundamento. No toleraré más historias ficticias que me hagan perder el tiempo. Su lengua está en juego. –

Algunos de los representantes tragaron saliva ante la poco sutil amenaza.

Hombres y mujeres por igual hicieron una reverencia y sin decir más se retiraron. La enorme puerta se cerró tras ellos y Lexa sintió que el aire viciado iba colándose por las ventanas.

\- ¿Qué noticias me traes, Indra? – preguntó la comandante, reclinándose en su trono.

La guerrera tensó la mandíbula. Esto no iba a ser agradable. Más valía hacerlo así, sin más preámbulo.

\- Los Skaikru han solicitado que se modifique una de las condiciones de la tregua, Heda. –

\- ¿Cuál? – inquirió Lexa sin lucir sorprendida. Por supuesto que esto era de esperarse. Sin embargo, valió la pena intentarlo.

\- Mount Weather.

Lexa asió los extremos de los descansa brazos del trono con más fuerza.

\- No estuvieron de acuerdo con alejarse de esas instalaciones permanentemente. – dijo. Era una pregunta, aunque conllevara una afirmación disfrazada.

\- Sha, Heda.

La comandante se levantó y dio unos cuantos pasos en dirección opuesta a sus guerreros. Estaba de frente al balcón, el paisaje de Polis, de bosques interminables y montañas se alzaba ante ella, pero no lo veía.

Ella sabía que era una condición casi inaceptable. Los Skaikru difícilmente se olvidarían del refugio de Mount Weather. Demasiada tecnología, habitaciones más confortables, armas letales a su disposición… Y esto último era lo que tenía a su gente inquieta y elaborando suposiciones; muchas de ellas ridículas y basadas en lo que ellos mismos harían o querrían hacer de haber sido abandonados a su suerte.

\- ¿Qué proponen? – preguntó Lexa colocando sus manos atrás de su cuerpo. No se molestó en voltear a verlos.

\- La sanadora Skaikru solicita permiso para usar las instalaciones médicas de Mount Weather cuando sea estrictamente necesario – dijo Indra. – También desean tener acceso al equipo y máquinas en caso de que su estación requiera reparaciones o mejoras. A cambio de esto, ellos prometen no alojarse en las instalaciones y desactivar cualquier armamento latente. –

\- ¿Desactivar? – preguntó la comandante. Esta vez sí viró su rostro para observarlos. – No es suficiente. –

Indra únicamente permaneció en silencio.

\- Clarke y los Skaikru deben comprender que nuestra gente nunca estará tranquila con la existencia de tales armas. – Añadió Lexa. – Ella debería entender mejor que nadie que para poder coexistir necesitamos la destrucción de esa amenaza. –

Indra bajó la mirada por un momento. Aquí venía la otra parte de la revelación y tenía la certeza de que su comandante la detestaría.

\- Heda, Clarke no tomó parte en esta decisión.

Los ojos de Lexa la miraron con intensidad, aguardando una explicación.

\- Se ha ido. Nadie sabe dónde está. – concluyó Indra.

Si Lexa fuera una persona común y corriente, sus guerreros habrían podido ver la angustia en su rostro mientras sus hombros caían al mismo tiempo que su corazón se encogía. Pero ella era todo menos una persona promedio y era buena, _muy buena_ ocultando sus emociones, poniéndose máscaras inamovibles. Y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Estaba segura de que la sangre había cesado de correr por sus venas y que el órgano en su pecho había dejado de latir por unos segundos. Se sentía en caída libre, caía. Sólo caía.

Clarke se había ido. Clarke se ha ido. Es todo lo que su mente podía registrar, lo que su mente repetía una y otra vez.

Lo peor era que ella sabía por qué, ella entendía por qué. Ella misma le había dado motivos para querer desaparecer. Ella había sido el principio de esa serie de eventos que habían empujado a Clarke a desear perderse.

El dolor era insoportable. Lágrimas se enfilaban detrás de sus ojos buscando una salida pero la comandante era implacable. No. No les daría permiso para correr libremente.

Lexa hizo caso omiso del nudo en su garganta y se obligó a hablar:

\- Entonces esta negociación promete ser agobiante. – dijo llanamente.

El cansancio la golpeó de repente. Era un cansancio de días, de noches sin dormir, de horas que parecían años. Todo ese cúmulo de emociones y sentimientos se lanzaron sobre ella ahí mismo y respirar le era laborioso.  Sus rodillas se sentían frágiles, sin embargo, permanecería de pie, como siempre.

\- El canciller Kane desea reunirse con usted cuanto antes para poder “limar asperezas” según sus palabras – indicó Indra. Lo había notado. Era casi imperceptible, ese cambio en su comandante, ese sobresalto, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo en ella se había sacudido. Era imperativo enfocarla en lo que era más urgente.

Lexa asintió. Estaba dándoles la espalda de nuevo.

 - En dos días partimos hacia Arkadia.

\- Sha, Heda.

Silencio. No hubo ni una orden, ni una palabra, ni siquiera un “ _bants_ ” que exigiera su salida del salón del trono.

Indra lanzó una inquisitiva mirada a su comandante. Lo único que podía ver era su recta postura, sus puños apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo y su capa ondeando suavemente por la ráfaga de viento que se colaba por la pared semidestruida atrás del trono.

Era la quietud antes de la tormenta, pensó la guerrera. No, más bien, era el ojo del huracán. Esa calma mortecina rodeada de caos y ruinas revoloteando por los aires. Si pudiera atravesar su comandante con la mirada, ese sería el panorama dentro de ella en ese justo momento.

No había mucho qué hacer, sólo darle espacio.

Indra no era hábil con las palabras, mucho menos con temas relacionados con sentimientos, estos la eludían; eran un recuerdo lejano de otra vida que ya no era la suya. Así que hizo lo mejor que podía hacer: miró a sus guerreros postrados el lado de ella y con un movimiento de la cabeza les indicó que tenían que marcharse.

No se despidieron e Indra sabía que dadas las circunstancias eso no importaría.

Tenía razón.

Las puertas se cerraron con un ruido metálico y Lexa expulsó el poco aire que se había aventurado a su pecho.

El suelo bajo sus pies se humedeció cuando dos gotas cayeron.

Estaba llorando y la comandante no parecía poder evitarlo.

Seguía cayendo, precipitándose a un abismo sin fin.

Clarke había desaparecido. Clarke había abandonado a su gente para cumplir una penitencia que creía merecer. Se había ido en un intento de llevarse el dolor consigo para que nadie más tuviera que atravesar ese infierno con ella.

Lexa miró las nubes y exhaló un sollozo.

De no haberla dejado, esto no estaría pasando. De no haberle dado la espalda en la montaña, Clarke estaría en Arkadia con la gente que tanto amaba, sonriendo con sus amigos, forjándose una nueva vida. Quizás hasta habría visitado Polis, quizás estaría ahí, a su lado contemplando ese mismo paisaje… Y ella misma, Lexa, no se sentiría como el ser humano más infame de la tierra. No estaría tan rota, tan perdida.

\- Lo siento… - murmuró con sus ojos impregnados de lágrimas recorriendo los bosques. – Lo siento…-

  _¿Dónde estás, Clarke?_

* * *

 

 

\- ¡Lexa, no! –

Clarke despertó de repente aventando la piel de oso a un lado, peligrosamente cerca del fuego.

Su corazón latía de manera vertiginosa, podía sentirlo palpitando también en sus sienes y en su garganta.

Algunas de las ramas que se consumían en la fogata crujieron y atrajeron su atención a las llamas.

Clarke frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes.

Estaba frustrada, irritada y totalmente abrumada.

Por fin había logrado conciliar el sueño después de muchos intentos en vano y ahora esto.

\- Maldita seas… - musitó a la nada.

No estaba del todo consciente de si esas palabras iban dirigidas a la mujer que acechaba sus sueños o a ella misma, por continuar teniéndolos. Tal vez eran para ambas, más para sí misma por ser haber sido tan ingenua, tan idiota.

La joven se echó hacia atrás, cayendo sobre las pieles que daban un grato sostén a su cuerpo.

Sus ojos de posaron en el techo de su nuevo refugio.

Era una caverna mucho más espaciosa que la anterior, localizada detrás de una caída de agua. De fácil acceso para quien estaba familiarizado con esos lares, pero oculta para quienes pasearan errantes por ahí.

Niylah le había aconsejado “mudarse” a esa cueva; según ella, estaría más cómoda y segura. Además, estaría más cerca de su casa-comercio si llegaba a necesitarla.

Se habían vuelto, ¿qué? ¿amigas?

No. Clarke no se permitía involucrarse más de lo debido y tampoco le permitía a la joven Trikru aproximarse demasiado. Tenía la impresión de que nunca le otorgaría ese privilegio a nadie más de ahora en adelante.

Socias. Ese parecía ser el término más adecuado para la relación que habían forjado.

Esas pieles, una espada, ungüentos, algunas redes tejidas a mano y lecciones de caza y herbolaria eran algunas de las ventajas de tal asociación para Clarke. Su espalda y su trasero estaban profundamente agradecidos por ello; ya no tenía que dormir a ras del suelo para despertar con las extremidades adoloridas.

También se había vuelto diestra en atrapar animales más grandes que un conejo y en la pesca.

Niylah se beneficiaba de ese pacto cada vez que Clarke le llevaba una presa para compartir la carne, así como plantas, insectos y hierbas que necesitaba para preparar diferentes medicinas, pócimas y antídotos que los terrícolas solicitaban. La joven caída del cielo se había convertido en su proveedora y Niylah disfrutaba poder tener más tiempo libre en vez de salir a cazar o a buscar suministros. No tenía que ensuciarse las manos ya, literalmente.

Clarke suspiró con amargura.

Su vida iba tornándose menos inclemente, o por lo menos eso quería creer, excepto por las pesadillas y por esos momentos de introspección que inevitablemente acababan en dolorosos recuerdos y arrepentimientos. Pero estos se habían vuelto más espaciados, más soportables… Claro, de no ser por este particular tipo de sueño que revolvía sus entrañas.

_La comandante._

Clarke cerró los ojos y suspiró de nuevo.

No alcanzaba a comprender por qué su mente insistía en atormentarla así.

Lexa no valía la pena.

No…

La joven se levantó, resignada. Estaba demasiado inquieta para tratar de dormir por décima vez aquella noche.

Tomó un recipiente lleno de agua (cortesía de Niylah también) y la arrojó sobre las brasas que se estaban ya extinguiendo. Caminó hacia la esquina más alejada de la entrada de su cueva y recogió un bulto amarrado con cuerdas (regalo de Niylah, por supuesto).

Tendría que aprovechar su insomnio. Llevaría ese paquete a la mujer Trikru. Pensaba hacerlo a primera hora mañana, pero en vista del éxito obtenido, lo haría de una buena vez. Así quizás una caminata nocturna podría ayudarla a despejar su mente y dejar de pensar estupideces.

Ajustó ese envoltorio a su espalda con las bandas de cinturones que había sacado de la nave y salió de la caverna, pasando entre el flujo de agua y una gran roca que cubría parte de la entrada.

La luna menguante no brindaba mucha luz, pero a Clarke no le importaba. Ya conocía el camino hacia el negocio de Niylah al derecho y al revés.

Iba ahí una vez cada dos o tres días, dependiendo de lo que la mujer Trikru requiriera o si Clarke tenía algo interesante qué intercambiar.

Le tomaría un poco menos de una hora llegar ahí, una hora tal vez si no apresuraba el paso, y honestamente esa noche no tenía fuerzas para trasladarse a zancadas. Su cuerpo se sentía desganado, hacía juego con sus emociones conflictuadas. Así que se movía a paso lento, concentrándose en los ruidos nocturnos, en el arrullo de las aguas del río y en el viento que soplaba entre las copas de los árboles.

El aire fresco la reconfortaba. Tal vez altas dosis de éste y algún día su mente y su alma encontrarían el olvido que tanto anhelaba.

 

* * *

 

 

 Los pedazos de metal chocaron unos contra otros y un tintineo metálico se difuminó por la habitación cuando una ráfaga de viento se coló por la puerta que segundos más tarde se cerró.

La luz de las velas estratégicamente distribuidas iluminaba el espacio, creando sombras fantasmagóricas entre los artículos, productos y cachivaches que se hallaban colocados en varios estantes y muebles.

Niylah sonrió al ver a su visitante.

\- ¡Heya, Skaigada! - saludó la mujer detrás de un mostrador de madera. - ¿Qué haces aquí a estas estas horas? –

Clarke se encogió de hombros.

\- Mala noche. No preguntes. – dijo ésta aventando su carga al suelo.

\- Ok… -

Niylah tomó el paquete sin cuestionar. Ya estaba acostumbrada a la barrera invisible que la joven Skaikru había erigido ante ella. Nunca había platicado mucho, y los efímeros momentos en el que parecía deseosa de hablar eran charlas relacionadas con comida, medicinas caseras, costumbres terrícolas y sus clases de _Trigedasleng,_ el idioma de las tribus.

La mujer posicionó la mercancía sobre una mesa y empezó a revisarla.

 _\- Mochof_ – dijo – ya no me quedaban algas rojas de río y mi provisión de musgo azul se agotó hoy. –

\- Traje también algunos deshechos de una de las naves. – indicó Clarke. – supongo podrían ser útiles para algún coleccionista o algún inventor loco de tu tribu. –

Niylah rio con suavidad.

\- Supongo…-

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Niylah. - ¿Qué va a ser esta vez? ¿Gustas una pócima para dormir y remover esas ojeras de mapache? –

Ante esta última pregunta, la mujer le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.

Clarke entornó los ojos y le dio le espalda. Su atención se centró en los objetos de la tienda. Había muchos de ellos y nunca eran los mismos debido a que el comercio era basado en el intercambio. El dinero había desaparecido junto con la civilización del consumismo extremo, hacía 97 años.

Dio unos pasos analizando lo podría requerir, que en realidad no era mucho.

Esa poción no sonaba tan mal después de todo, pero su ego no le permitía admitir que la burla de Niylah había acertado en el blanco.

La comerciante observó a la joven Skaikru detenidamente. El tiempo pasaba y no conseguía averiguar más de ella y eso empezaba a ser una espina clavada que le causaba una mezcla de cosquilleo y molestia. También, desde hacía unos días, había notado que, a pesar de su humor agrio y distante, no era de mal ver. De hecho, tenía cierto magnetismo y eso volvía su cosquilleo más insoportable aún.

Era una lástima que aquella joven no sonriera. Esa debía ser una sonrisa memorable.

\- Creo que necesito un cambio. – indicó Clarke interrumpiendo las divagaciones de Niylah, quien pestañeó rápidamente al sobresaltarse.

\- ¿Un cambio? -

Clarke agarró un mechón de sus cabellos y preguntó:

\- ¿Tienes algo que pueda teñir esto? –

Niylah arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Estás segura? Esa cabellera dorada es parte de tu encanto… - expresó la mujer Trikru mirándola juguetonamente.

Clarke hizo caso omiso al no tan sutil coqueteo y entornó los ojos, de nuevo.

\- No me interesa tener encanto. ¿Tienes algo para pintar mi cabello o no? –

Niylah se dio cuenta que su poder de convencimiento se quedaba corto con ella, así que se dio a la tarea de buscar un objeto en la parte trasera de la tienda.

Al cabo de unos minutos, reapareció ante Clarke, sosteniendo un frasco que contenía una sustancia parda, viscosa.

\- Esto podría funcionar. – dijo, entregándole el recipiente de vidrio. – Si yo fuera tú, no me arriesgaría a abrir los ojos mientras la aplico al cabello. Ah, y me mantendría alejada del agua. –

Clarke tomó el frasco y lo dejó sobre el mostrador.

\- ¿Puedo echar un vistazo al resto de la tienda? – preguntó.

Niylah asintió.

La joven Skaikru se dirigió entonces hacia donde Niylah había estado unos instantes antes. Había distintas piezas de indumentaria, cascos, algunas armas, botas y joyería hecha de dientes y huesos de animales y de metales trabajados.

Sus manos agarraron una gabardina negra de cuero cuya parte frontal era más corta que la parte de atrás.

-Te quedaría bien, Skaigada. ¿Por qué no te la pruebas? – comentó Niylah parada al lado de ella.

El cuerpo de Clarke se puso rígido. Ese estilo de vestimenta se parecía a lo que la comandante solía portar.

\- No lo creo. – respondió, regresando el atuendo a su lugar.

Acto seguido, examinó los pares de botas que estaban en estantes y eligió unas que eran de su talla. Botas negras. Ese era el color preponderante entre los terrícolas y no entendía realmente por qué, pero le daba igual.

Sobre una cómoda encontró varios frascos y tomó el más pequeño.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó, llevándoselo a la altura de su cara y más cerca de la luz de una vela.

\- Pintura de guerra.

Tres inofensivas palabras que la hicieron viajar en el tiempo y la arrojaron a la cima de Mount Weather.

Una cara decorada con pintura, manchada de sangre. Ojos verdes con pupilas dilatadas que ultrajaban su alma.

_Que volvamos a encontrarnos_

Clarke apretó el envase de vidrio con todas sus fuerzas sin siquiera estar consciente de lo que hacía.

Tal vez se había vuelto más fornida, o tal vez el material no era tan resistente; como sea, el frasco se rompió entre sus dedos y la joven gimió de dolor, dejando caer los pedazos ennegrecidos al suelo.

\- ¡Skaigada! – exclamó Niylah tomando su mano inmediatamente para revisarla.

Clarke intentó apartarse, pero la comerciante asió su mano con firmeza.

\- Te la descontaré de tu siguiente entrega – le dijo medio sonriendo. Arrancó uno de los pedazos de vidrio y lo puso sobre un estante.

La joven Skaikru hizo una ligera mueca de dolor y observó las cortadas y los vidrios enterrados en la palma de su mano y en sus dedos.

Había perdido los estribos sin siquiera percatarse. Su odio por Lexa había permeado hasta su inconsciente y se había enraizado en su ser. No era posible que una simple tintura hubiera causado tal ridículo percance. Eso y su insomnio… Y cómo dejar a un lado todas esas ocasiones en las que al practicar con su daga y con su espada invocaba el rostro de la comandante para que la sangre le hirviera y su ataque fuera más agresivo, más contundente.

\- Ven, tenemos que lavar las heridas. – le indicó Niylah jalándola hacia sus aposentos.

Clarke no respondió, ni siquiera protestó. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, viendo cómo fluía la sangre, preguntándose cuánto daño más le haría el recuerdo de Lexa.

La mujer Trikru guio a Clarke al pie de su cama.

\- Toma asiento. Iré por un poco de agua y pomada. – dijo, alejándose de ella.

Clarke alzó la mirada y la clavó en la espalda de Niylah.

Estaba enojada, furiosa. Probablemente era la acumulación de recuerdos que no cesaban; probablemente eran esos sueños recurrentes que la despertaban todas las noches; probablemente eran esas emociones a flor de piel que simplemente no lograba controlar, mucho menos erradicar. Muy probablemente era ese sentimiento que no se atrevía a enfrentar, atravesándola ahí, justo en su corazón. Un sentimiento indescifrable, demasiado confuso para comprenderlo y tampoco no estaba segura de desear hacerlo.

Sentía que su sangre bullía. La tensión en su cuerpo bien podía quebrar cada uno de sus huesos.

Por un breve instante, tuvo la idea de pedirle a Niylah que salieran a tomar aire libre y practicar con sus armas para así liberar parte de ese coraje, pero la comerciante no era una luchadora aguerrida, sabía lo necesario y nada más. En ese estado, Clarke podría partirla en dos sin problema alguno.

Clarke se sobresaltó al sentir la tibieza de una mano en su antebrazo y el calor de un paño húmedo limpiando sus dedos.

Niylah había regresado y estaba en cuclillas justo frente a ella.

\- Deberías tener más cuidado, Skaigada – habló la mujer – esas manos me son útiles. -

Clarke carraspeó. Este jugueteo se estaba volviendo más insistente y aunado con la tensión…Bueno.

El fortuito hecho de que en esa postura el escote de Niylah fuera sumamente revelador tampoco facilitaba las cosas.

La joven Skaikru tragó saliva.

La mujer Trikru era atractiva. De cabello rubio, ojos almendrados y traviesos, facciones finas, labios delgados; cuerpo esbelto y aparentemente dispuesta a todo.

Era la primera vez que Clarke reparaba en estos detalles y su mente comenzaba a darle sermones sobre la terrible idea que sería enredarse con ella; sin embargo, su cuerpo no parecía estar de acuerdo porque podía sentir su temperatura ascendiendo.

Niylah terminó de remover los fragmentos y aplicó un ungüento para acelerar la cicatrización. Luego vendó su mano con un jirón de tela y encontró los ojos de la joven.

\- A este paso tú misma acabarás con mis ingredientes de sanación, Skaigada – comentó con esa típica sonrisa.

Clarke quería replicar algo pero la ansiedad no la dejaba elaborar pensamientos coherentes.

El cuarto olía a incienso y a cera derretida. El colchón era cómodo, las pieles sobre él sedosas y acogedoras y la mujer frente a ella podía bien ser el distractor más exquisito que tenía cerca.

No debía caer en la tentación, pero quería hacerlo, _necesitaba_ hacerlo.

 Sus ojos se posaron en los labios de Niylah por un segundo y después descendieron por su mentón, cuello y se atrevieron a bajar unos centímetros más.

La mujer Trikru no perdió detalle de lo que Clarke hacía y se sintió confundida, placenteramente confundida. Su sonrisa se acentuó.

\- Es obvio que estás muy tensa, Skaigada. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti? – Preguntó, deslizando una de sus manos por el antebrazo de la joven.

Y hasta ahí llegó su auto control.

Clarke sintió esa caricia como una explosión sobre su piel.

\- Sha, Niylah. – contestó, agarrando la solapa del chaleco de pieles de Niylah y jalándola hacia ella.

El beso fue inclemente, hambriento; la mujer Trikru tuvo que arrodillarse para no perder el equilibrio. Estaba totalmente estupefacta ante aquel arrebato, pero no opuso resistencia.

La intensidad del beso escaló con rapidez y Niylah se impulsó hacia adelante para poder pararse y empujar a la joven sobre la cama con su propio cuerpo.

Clarke rompió el contacto de sus labios por un segundo en busca de aire y observó a la mujer que se hallaba encima de ella, quitándose los ropajes que cubrían su torso.

Era una idea terrible, peligrosa, pero las punzadas en su mano herida la convencieron de fluir.

Niylah se inclinó hacia ella y capturó sus labios con los suyos con fuerza.

Sí, era una idea terrible, pero ya no podía más. Clarke suplicaba por un momento de alivio, un instante en el que pudiera desaparecer, desvanecerse.

Ojos verdes se hicieron presentes en su mente y Clarke mordió el hombro que se hallaba cerca de su boca.  

Hoy no, esa noche no.

Esa noche Clarke ardería en el fuego de sus instintos y arrasaría con ellos. Se abandonaría a esa pasión sin importarle nada.

La joven se aferró al cuerpo de Niylah y clavó sus uñas en su espalda.

El olvido. Ese olvido esquivo se doblegaría ante ella.

Ya mañana volvería a aprender a fingir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ups.
> 
> No me maten.
> 
> Aquí en México tenemos un dicho: "la carne es débil". Y aunque no me causa gracia que Clarke tenga su momento de pasión con Nylah, comprendo (creo) por qué lo hizo. No me molesté en describirlo a detalle porque eso lo reservo para los momentos mágicos de Clexa ;)
> 
> Ah, y ya sé que fue un capítulo largo. Intenté saltar un poco en el tiempo porque ya viene algo que tengo muchos deseos de escribir, si mi trabajo me lo permite.


	12. Vigilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa no puede evitar sentirse más humana, más al borde de caer en un precipicio de emociones que intentó evadir por muchos años.  
> Clarke, a su vez, se da cuenta que el olvido es más difícil de alcanzar de lo que creía.  
> Y una sombra vaga por el bosque, en pos de la joven Skaikru.

Capítulo 12

**Vigilia**

Esta no era ella.

Ella no perdía el sueño tantas noches continuas.  Ella no sucumbía a la ansiedad que de vez en cuando recorría sus manos en forma de insistente hormigueo.

Este manojo de insomnio, de tristeza y de preocupación no era ella.

Lexa había logrado dormir solamente una hora, a mitad de la noche, y se había despertado súbitamente por una extraña sensación en su pecho. La imagen vívida de Clarke observándola con desprecio le había arrebatado esos minutos de descanso.

Era como si pudiera sentir su odio en carne viva, aún en la distancia, y eso le revolvía el estómago y le vaciaba el alma.

La comandante se había dado por vencida en su intento por dormir. No podría cerrar los ojos el resto de la noche, lo sabía. De todos modos, faltaba poco para el amanecer y había decidido dejar sus aposentos a primera hora del día. Tenía un plan, un plan totalmente descabellado, pero su desesperación no le daba tregua y tenía que hacer algo pronto.

Así que dejó a un lado su reloj biológico e ignoró el agotamiento de su cuerpo, y ahí estaba, inmóvil en su balcón, contemplando las estrellas.

Era masoquismo puro estar ahí, cobijada bajo los astros, preguntándose si Clarke también las estaría mirando en esos instantes. Preguntándose cómo era posible que una mujer del cielo, una mujer estrella, hubiera puesto su mundo de cabeza de esa manera.

Se había jurado jamás volver a caer en ese limbo, entre el deber y el anhelo, pero aquella promesa se había convertido en arena en el viento.

Debió estar mejor preparada, debió reconocer las señales cuando estas se hicieron presentes.

Debió saber que al abrirse la entrada de su tienda y asomarse esa joven de cabellos de oro el destino la alcanzaría y la forzaría a cuestionarse, incluso cuestionarse quien era ella misma, como si todo lo que ella creía, sentía y pensaba de repente hubiera colisionado y se hubiera hecho trizas.

Debió ser más sabia, más cauta… Pero no pudo.

Esos ojos azul océano, profundos e inevitables se habían clavado en ella y habían penetrado hasta su alma, alcanzando rincones prohibidos, olvidados.

La comandante suspiró.

El frío de la noche erizaba su piel cubierta sólo por un ligero camisón negro, pero no le importaba. Esa gélida caricia la mantenía alerta; era un recordatorio de que aún estaba viva, aunque su corazón estuviera tan roto.

Tenía que encontrarla. Tenía que hallar a Clarke.

Con toda seguridad ella no querría ser encontrada, sin embargo, no había otra alternativa.

Shura, “la sombra” se había presentado ante ella esa tarde y la había puesto al tanto sobre los movimientos del clan Azgeda.

Las sospechas de Lexa no habían sido infundadas. Los Azgeda habían enviado ya caza recompensas a los bosques en búsqueda de Clarke.

Aún no sabían que ella había elegido desterrarse, lo cual le daba cierta ventaja a la comandante y le permitiría ganar tiempo. Esos mercenarios estarían entonces rondando el campamento Arkadia, pero no demorarían en darse cuenta de que Clark no estaba ahí, o _Wanheda_ , como ellos la llamaban.

Clarke estaba en peligro. Ahora más que antes.

Los Azgeda habían sido los primeros, pero no serían los únicos. Cualquiera podría en algún momento sentirse lo suficientemente osado para ir a reclamar el poder de Wanheda y no había ninguna ley que pudiera impedirlo. Era la tradición.

Entre esa amenaza y la tensa mediación con los Skaikru y los clanes, Lexa podía casi ver cómo su alianza se iba desmoronando.

La comandante dejó de admirar el cielo y se enfocó en el bosque, en dirección a donde se hallaba Arkadia.

Apenas había regresado de las negociaciones con Kane el día anterior. El tratado no había sido firmado, únicamente habían resuelto una “paz” temporal, un cese a la agresión entre terrícolas y Skaikru hasta que se llegara un acuerdo sólido entre ellos… O hasta que alguien rompiera con la tregua, pensó Lexa, lo cual no era improbable dadas las circunstancias.

La desaparición de Clarke estaba causando estragos también en la toma de decisiones de la gente del cielo. Lo quisieran aceptar o no, su ausencia pesaba. Ella era su guía, aunque algunos odiaran reconocerlo.

Clarke sabía lo que tenía que hacerse a cada momento. Seguía a su corazón sin permitir que su mente se nublara. Tomaba las riendas del destino de todos por amor a ellos y estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa para salvaguardar la integridad de su gente.

Para Lexa, Clarke era la líder perfecta.

No lo había creído antes cuando confundió su nobleza con debilidad… Sin embargo, Clarke le enseñó, más bien, le recordó que se podía cuidar a otros sin tener que sacrificar la esencia misma que los hacía humanos.

Su gente la echaba de menos. No lo habían expresado en esa última reunión, ni Kane, ni Abby, pero las palabras habían sobrado.

La comandante podía rememorar claramente ese encuentro en un campamento provisional a poco menos de un kilómetro de Arkadia un día atrás.

Kane y Abby habían ingresado a su tienda de campaña, dejando a Octavia y a Bellamy afuera, a una distancia prudente.

La expresión agobiada de la doctora fue lo primero que Lexa había notado. Ojeras pronunciadas ensombrecían sus ojos y estos eran pozos oscuros llenos de ira contra ella y de aflicción por la partida de su hija.

Lexa podía sentir esa mirada pesada sobre ella en todo momento durante la plática y la había abrumado, aunque no lo hubiese demostrado.

Esos ojos opacos le reclamaban incesantes:

_“Tú me arrebataste a Clarke, tú la empujaste lejos de nosotros”_

¿Cómo negarlo? ¿Cómo no sentir aversión contra ella misma sabiendo que Clarke estaba perdida en todos los sentidos posibles?

Y la estocada final había ocurrido al terminar la reunión.

Antes de salir, Abby había volteado a verla por última vez antes de atravesar el umbral y esos ojos no sólo tenían coraje en ellos, Lexa pudo vislumbrar algo más, una súplica, un ruego silencioso:

_“Tú contribuiste a esto, arréglalo”_

Sí. Sin reparar en los medios para llegar a ese fin, la comandante la encontraría.

Lexa removería el mundo entero para hallar a Clarke y la llevaría a casa, con su gente; y después habría guerra contra la nación del hielo, los Azgeda, y si tenía que aniquilar a cada uno de esos guerreros para proteger a la joven del cielo, también lo haría.

Podría soportar que Clarke la odiara el resto de su vida si ella estaba bien, completa, viva.

Lexa apretó los puños y alzó el rostro hacia el firmamento.

\- Volveremos a encontrarnos Clarke…-

 

 

* * *

 

Su sobresalto impulsó su cuerpo y la forzó a sentarse. Los latidos de su corazón cimbraban todo su cuerpo cubierto en sudor.

Clarke tomó una bocanada de aire.

 _No, no; no otra vez_ , pensó.

Miró a un lado suyo, a la figura descansando bajo pieles de animales.

Niylah le daba la espalda. Su silueta apenas se movía en cada respiración y parecía dormir plácidamente.

Clarke liberó un ligero suspiro al ver ese esbelto dorso adornado con tatuajes tribales.

No se sentía mejor. Las pesadillas no se habían ido. _Ella_ no se había esfumado.

La sensación de otros labios sobre los suyos no había podido liberarla del recuerdo de aquellos que repasaba una y otra vez en sus sueños.

Había intentado sentir algo más que culpa, dolor y letargo emocional. Había querido sumergirse en un mar de sensaciones físicas y no pensar, sólo sentir. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, desnuda en plena noche con un bombardeo de imágenes imparables y con la aprehensión en su pecho, la misma de siempre.

La urgencia de levantarse y salir corriendo la apremiaba, así que comenzó a deslizarse fuera de la cama despacio, procurando no despertar a Niylah. Lo último que necesitaba era dar explicaciones y definitivamente no estaba lista para admitir que la había utilizado, que se había aprovechado de una atracción efímera para eludir su bagaje de fantasmas.

Recogió su ropa y se vistió con rapidez.

Antes de salir del cuarto, lanzó una mirada fugaz a la mujer Trikru que aún yacía dormida.

No era su intención herirla. Tendría que ser clara con ella la próxima vez que se vieran, pero esperaba que su huida en medio de la noche fuera un indicio suficientemente obvio para evitar complicaciones.

Quería susurrar un _lo siento_ , pero Clarke optó por dar la media vuelta, tomar sus cosas y marcharse.

La puerta se cerró tras de sí y la joven Skaikru pudo vislumbrar el pálido azul esparciéndose por el cielo. El amanecer estaba por hacerse presente, pero ella se sentía terriblemente ausente.

Aspiró hondo el aroma a pino y a follaje empapado de rocío e inició su viaje de regreso a su refugio. Sin embargo, el resplandor humedecido de unos ojos verdes suplicantes la acompañó a cada paso sin que ella pudiera impedirlo.

 

* * *

 

 

 Sus pisadas casi imperceptibles eran sólo captadas por los diminutos insectos en la tierra que corrían asustados ante la vibración de esas suelas impactando las hojas caídas.

Iba dando largas zancadas con rumbo fijo.

Shura se había rehusado a llevar un caballo consigo. Estaba más que acostumbrado a ser uno con el bosque, de hecho, disfrutaba más que ningún otro terrícola el dar prolongados paseos aquí y allá cuando no tenía misiones qué emprender. Cargaba una mochila ligera con agua en una cantimplora, hogazas de pan y tiras de carne seca. También había empacado una cuerda, los indispensables ungüentos y antídotos para cualquier veneno conocido entre su gente y una cobija liviana.

No tenía idea de con qué se cruzaría en su camino, así que llevaba su espada y arco bien sujetados a su espalda y dos dagas a ambos lados de su cinturón.

Estaba emocionado. Era la primera vez que tenía una encomienda de ese estilo: hallar a una joven Skaikru de cabellos de oro que podía estar a decenas de kilómetros de ahí y que no deseaba ser encontrada. Y para empeorar las cosas, no sería el único buscándola. Era una competencia encarnizada para asegurar esa presa y los Azgeda no eran oponentes torpes. La mayoría de esos caza recompensas estaban estrictamente adiestrados para atrapar a los blancos más difíciles y pendencieros bajo las circunstancias más adversas. 

“La sombra” sonrió mientras saltaba grácilmente por encima de un tronco caído. Le gustaban los retos y este prometía mucho.

Su comandante le había ordenado salir cuanto antes a pocos minutos de haber amanecido aquel día. Y como esa última vez en Mount Weather, debía mantener en secreto esta tarea.

“ _Explora los parajes lejos del campo Arkadia y de Mount Weather_ ” le había dicho su Heda trazando una ruta con sus manos sobre un mapa. _“Clarke intentará apartarse lo más posible de Polis y de esas dos ubicaciones”._

En vista de ello, Shura sabía perfectamente hacia dónde dirigirse.

Él la encontraría, tenía una corazonada. En cuanto lo hiciera, la vigilaría para conocer el paradero en el que se albergaba y regresaría a informarle a su comandante.

No sabía por qué Heda no le había pedido traer a la mujer directamente a Polis. Por supuesto que podría hacerlo. Shura había creado una sustancia que dejaría fuera de combate a cualquiera por varias horas y bien podría emplearla para dejar inconsciente a su objetivo y cargarla o arrastrarla hasta la capital. Sin embargo, sus órdenes eran precisas, aunque desconcertantes para él y las acataría al pie de la letra.

Tenía permiso para matar a sus contrincantes de la nación del hielo si tenía la fortuna (según él) de toparse con ellos. “La sombra” volvió a sonreír, esta vez de manera petulante.

Esto ciertamente iba a ser interesante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seis meses sin Lexa y muchas de nosotras seguimos sintiendo cierto desconsuelo.
> 
> Los capítulos vienen lentos; culpo mis largas horas de trabajo y a veces la ausencia de inspiración al sentirme tan estresada. Pero vienen, lo prometo.
> 
> Por cierto... Capítulo 13. Ansío poder escribirlo pronto. No les diré por qué. 
> 
> Por cierto... ¡Estoy emocionada por ClexaCon! :D


	13. Fragmentos de Esperanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa deja atrás Polis en búsqueda de Clarke y la encuentra.

Capítulo 13

**Fragmentos de Esperanza**

Su corazón había dejado de latir por un instante.

Todo su cuerpo se paralizó. No, no sólo él, sino todo a su alrededor. Las hojas de los árboles no parecían moverse más ante el viento. No escuchaba el trinar de los pájaros ni el fluir del arroyo cerca de ahí.

No había nada más que ella. Ella.

Tuvo que exigirse a recordar cómo respirar de nuevo para recobrar el aliento.

Aspiró, aspiró lo más hondo que pudo y dolía. Cómo dolía.

Dolía verla. Pero era un dolor que la revivía, que la traía de vuelta a una existencia que poco entendía ya.

Era un morir y renacer al unísono.

Ahí estaba, a unos cuantos metros de ella. Podía acercarse, pero jamás alcanzarla, lo sabía.

Sus manos se aferraron al tronco del árbol con más fuerza.

Era demasiado. Los recuerdos arremetieron contra ella uno tras otro, sin piedad. Ella estaba en cada uno de ellos, inamovible, certera, insistente. Hermosa.

Lexa alzó el rostro al pedazo de cielo que se dejaba ver entre las hojas y ramas. Fue una súplica silenciosa a la nada.

Podía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo. No. _Quería_ hacerlo.

Había venido hasta ahí por ella y no daría marcha atrás.

Clarke se hallaba ahí, a unos cuantos metros, recolectando raíces y frutos. No tenía idea de que era observada desde lo alto de uno de los pinos. No tenía idea de que ese alguien la contemplaba como quien mira la creación más sublime del universo.

Tendría que bajar del árbol y…

¿Y qué?

Lexa consideró sus opciones. Todas, de algún modo, acababan en desastre.

Había trazado este plan hasta el momento en el que la encontraba; había pensado en las palabras, en el inevitable rechazo, en las palabras hirientes, en la ira. Sin embargo, estar ahí era un giro completamente distinto a la historia mental que se había forjado.

El embate de emociones que la joven Skaikru le provocaba era abrumador.

Tal vez lo mejor sería hacerlo rápido, como cauterizar una herida con fuego. Poner la daga a rojo vivo sobre ella sin siquiera darse tiempo para oponer resistencia.

Descendería y caminaría hacia Clarke con paso seguro, sin importar que su cuerpo temblara ante su proximidad.

Después de meditarlo unos minutos, la comandante Trikru estaba a punto de llevar a cabo su cometido cuando un gruñido ella llamó su atención.

Justo al pie de un árbol cerca de Clarke se hallaba un puma y éste la observaba fijamente.

Lexa volcó su mirada asustada en Clarke para cerciorarse de que ella había descubierto al felino también.

La joven Skaikru estaba congelada y permanecía inmóvil en dirección al animal.

 _No, no, Clarke, aléjate lentamente_ pensó Lexa contemplando impávida la escena. No podría llegar a tiempo, no podría…

El corazón de Clarke bombeaba sangre vertiginosamente. La adrenalina se extendía por cada fibra de su cuerpo como olas.

_No otra vez._

No podía ser presa de otro animal. Esto no podía estar pasando de nuevo.

Clarke empezó a mover su mano derecha muy lentamente, pretendiendo llevarla hacia la empuñadura de la espada sujeta a su espalda mientras su mano izquierda se deslizaba despacio hacia su cinturón en busca de su daga. Esperaba poder agarrar alguna de las dos antes de que el felino decidiera saltar hacia ella.

El puma pareció percibir sus intenciones y se abalanzó hacia ella soltando un agudo siseo.

Clarke dio un paso hacia atrás logrando sacar su daga justo antes de que el animal la impactara con una de sus garras en el hombro izquierdo.

\- ¡Clarke! –

La joven del cielo cayó al suelo y su cabeza se impactó con fuerza contra una roca, desorientándola en el acto.

El puma se vino abajo junto con ella. La daga estaba clavada en su pecho, sin embargo, eso no evitó que intentara clavar sus colmillos en su cuello. 

Otro cuchillo en la base de su cráneo lo detuvo antes de que pudiera lograrlo.

Lexa mantuvo la presión en el arma hasta que se cercioró de que el animal hubiera muerto.

Cuando el cuerpo inanimado del felino se hubo desvanecido por completo, la comandante lo empujó a un lado y se apresuró a sostener a Clarke entre sus brazos, colocando una mano debajo de su cuello, alzando su cabeza con cuidado.

\- Clarke…

El azul celeste se encontró con el eterno verde de esos ojos por un instante y después una cortina negra descendió entre ellos.

\- ¡Clarke! - pronunció Lexa con temor en su voz.

Sus dedos el pulso de la joven a un lado de su cuello. Ahí estaba.

Lexa la observó con detenimiento. Preocupación y fascinación se mezclaban en sus pupilas.

Su mano libre se posó sobre una de las mejillas de la joven inconsciente y la acarició con suavidad.

\- Estoy aquí, Clarke. – le susurró, sintiendo que las lágrimas se aglomeraban detrás de sus ojos. – Te mantendré a salvo, lo prometo…-

 

 

* * *

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

La temperatura de la cueva había aumentado considerablemente a pesar de que afuera una lluvia torrencial se había desatado unas horas antes.

Lexa escudriñó el escondite centímetro a centímetro.

Clarke no había perdido el tiempo. El lugar estaba rebosante de todo lo que podía necesitar para sobrevivir.

Lo había hecho bien.

Semanas después de Mount Weather, la joven Skaikru se había construido una vida nueva en los bosques.

Las diversas pieles animales, la carne almacenada en sal, las hierbas secas medicinales y uno que otro libro aquí y allá eran testigos de la capacidad de adaptación de aquella chica.

 Lexa no sentía asombro, sino reverencia.

Clarke era capaz de eso y más.

La comandante añadió otro leño al fuego y después se acomodó al lado de la joven que yacía aún desvanecida entre pieles.

Estaba mucho más delgada de como la recordaba. Sus facciones se habían endurecido. El color de su cabello era diferente: un rojo oscuro, casi café, como el de la sangre seca.

Vestía ropas de terrícola y sus armas eran de buena calidad, hechas por herreros Trikru.

Lexa se preguntó cómo las habría obtenido. Por lo visto, Clarke debía tener algún contacto con alguien de su gente, pues había cosas en esa caverna que no podía haber conseguido con facilidad y de algún modo la imagen de Clarke robando no encajaba ni le apetecía.

Lexa decidió que cualquiera que fuera la historia detrás de esos artículos en ese momento era relevante, así que prosiguió haciendo lo que había iniciado antes de que sus pensamientos divagaran.

Mojó el pedazo de tela en el agua tibia dentro de un cuenco y lavó la herida en el hombro de la joven.

El trapo rozaba la zona afectada y sus alrededores con sumo cuidado. Lexa había tenido que rasgar la camisa de Clarke aún más de lo que las zarpas del puma lo habían hecho para poder curarla.

Por fortuna la herida no era de gravedad. Únicamente había que mantenerla limpia y aplicarle algún ungüento, cuyos ingredientes la comandante agradecía que estuvieran ahí a la mano, colocados dentro de unos frascos al fondo de la cueva.

Después de terminar de cubrir la lesión, Lexa salió unos minutos de la cueva para vaciar el agua, rellenar el recipiente y lavar la tela que estaba usando.

El paño recorrió sutilmente el rostro de la joven, removiendo la tierra y la suciedad de éste mientras la comandante iba absorbiendo cada milímetro, cada poro, cada trazo. Todo iba grabándose en su memoria, guardándose en su alma en caso de que un día, tal vez pronto, no pudiera verla más.

Su cuello, sus brazos y manos también fueron procurados con minucioso cariño.

De todos los lugares en el mundo, Lexa habría escogido estar ahí una y mil veces, a pesar de las circunstancias, a pesar de todo. Ahí estaba Clarke y era todo lo que importaba.

Al concluir, la joven Trikru cubrió el cuerpo de Clarke con una de las pieles, mojó otro trozo de tela y lo colocó sobre su frente. Luego, se apartó un poco de ella y recargó su espalda contra la pared de piedra, sin dejar de vigilar a la joven ni un segundo.

Dos días. Shura había demorado dos días en hallarla y no bien había terminado de relatarle su ubicación, la comandante ya estaba lista para partir.

Titus la había acosado con una serie de preguntas a las que su Heda sólo había respondido con un lacónico: _vamos por Wanheda, Polis se queda en tu resguardo y eso es todo lo que debes saber._

Ante la protesta, la comandante había alzado su mano y con eso bastó.

Indra, Johr y Xana ya la aguardaban en la planta baja de su torre.

Habían acampado a tres kilómetros de ahí en medio de un claro y la comandante les había ordenado permanecer en sus puestos hasta su regreso.

 _Volveré en tres días,_ les había dicho _._ Indra insistió en acompañarla, pero su ímpetu se estrelló contra la determinación de su Heda de continuar el viaje sola.

Le quedaban dos días y medio.

Lexa suspiró.

Clarke tenía que volver en sí. Lo haría. Cuanto antes mejor.

Si en un par de horas no veía una reacción favorable, tendría que llevarla de vuelta a Arkadia, con su madre, para que le brindaran asistencia médica que la gente Trikru no podía ofrecer. Sin embargo, confiaba en que fuera una contusión sin serias consecuencias, así que le daría la oportunidad de recuperarse por sí misma.

Las facciones de Lexa se relajaron.

Incluso así, postrada en un letargo, Clarke era lo más bello que había visto en su vida.

Si tan sólo las cosas fueran diferentes… Si tan sólo ninguna cargara el peso de sus respectivos mundos sobre sus hombros…

La comandante se sorprendió preguntándose si existían otras vidas.

Creía recordar que un siglo atrás algunas personas creían en que las almas atravesaban diversas existencias a lo largo de los siglos.

Era absurdo. Sonaba absurdo, pero no podía explicar lo que sentía por aquella joven tendida al lado de la fogata, no sin considerar que sus almas ya hubieran estado conectadas desde mucho antes.

La sentía, la sentía profundamente y eso la aterraba. Y ella, Heda, no podía darse el lujo de sentir miedo. No podía darse el lujo de sentir nada que no fuera lealtad y devoción por su propia gente.

Un suave quejido la sacudió de sus cavilaciones.

Los párpados de Clarke se apretaron y hubo un gesto de dolor en su faz.

Lexa se apresuró a regresar a su lado, poniéndose en cuclillas a la altura de su cabeza.

\- ¿Clarke? - preguntó en voz baja, colocando una de sus manos en el antebrazo de la joven.

\- No... - murmuró la joven Skaikru sumida en lo que aparentaba ser reminiscencias del día o alguna pesadilla.

La comandante acarició su antebrazo con las yemas de sus dedos, intentando confortarla.

\- Calma, Clarke... Todo estará bien. - le dijo con suavidad.

 Ojos azules se entreabrieron lentamente y Lexa se retrajo un poco, expectante. Una ola de júbilo vestido de ansiedad la atravesó de pies a cabeza al encontrarse con ese azul etéreo en el que danzaba el reflejo del fuego.

Clarke pestañeó una, dos, tres veces. La fatiga abrió paso a la incredulidad en su mirada, y después, casi instantáneamente, al asombro. Un asombro teñido de indignación, de enojo.

La joven herida se impulsó hacia atrás, ignorando el súbito dolor en su hombro y las punzadas en su nuca.

\- ¿Tú? - preguntó con desdén. - ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! -

Heda. Lexa cedió y Heda tomó control. Necesitaba ser impenetrable, necesitaba ser irrompible.

\- Tranquila, Clarke. - dijo la joven Trikru permaneciendo en cuclillas a su lado. La expresión en su cara ilegible. - Tienes que descansar, estás herida. -

La joven frunció el ceño. Su boca permanecía entreabierta mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en Lexa, en un intento fútil por desgarrarla, destrozarla tan sólo con el poder de su intención. Su mente estaba revuelta; no lograba recordar cómo había llegado hasta ahí, ni qué había pasado, ni por qué estaba sintiendo esa punzada en su hombro. Y su cabeza parecía cargar un tambor a la mitad de su cráneo. Sin embargo, todo esto no era tan abrumador como el _tenerla_ de frente. Ella, ahí, contemplándola como si fuera un cervatillo herido e indefenso.

Clarke hizo un esfuerzo por recordar. Echó un vistazo a su hombro vendado y después su mirada recayó en la comandante que guardaba silencio y una distancia prudente de ella.

\- ¡Vete, comandante! O juro que si no lo haces...- advirtió, reuniendo la poca energía que tenía para incorporarse y consiguiéndolo, a medias.

Sus piernas le fallaron al momento en el que una oleada de dolor martilleó su cabeza y cayó al suelo apenas sosteniéndose con una rodilla.

Lexa no titubeó y se arrojó hacia ella para sostenerla.

\- Clarke, por favor, podrías tener una contusión. -

De un manotazo, Clarke se zafó del agarre de Lexa pero su cuerpo sucumbió al cansancio y acabó sentada sobre las pieles de nuevo. Llevó las manos a su cabeza, como queriendo arrancarse el dolor con los dedos. El físico y el emocional.

Esto era demasiado para ella.

Lexa inhaló profundo y se levantó.

\- Traeré un poco de agua, - anunció, caminando hacia la mesa rústica y tomando un vaso de madera que yacía ahí. - te hará sentir mejor. -

 El rostro de Clarke seguía hundido entre la palma de sus manos. En lo hondo de su ser, rogaba que esto fuera otra pesadilla. Rogaba que esto no fuera verdad, que esos pasos que escuchaba alejarse fueran producto de un delirio y que jamás volvería a escuchar de regreso en ese espacio, en ese refugio, _su_ refugio. Había estado tan cerca de sentirse segura en los confines de esa cueva, y ahora...

La tormenta no había amainado aún. El cielo seguía desplomándose. Sin embargo, la comandante salió de la caverna sin prisa, dejando que las gotas la bañaran, traspasaran su ropa y la refrescaran.

Cerró los ojos y alzó su faz al cielo. Sus lágrimas se confundieron con el mismo llanto de las nubes.

Después de un instante que ella consideró debilidad, prosiguió con su tarea. Del techo de la cueva caían chorros de lluvia. Enjuagó el vaso en uno de ellos y aguardó unos segundos a que se llenara para después volver al resguardo de aquel lugar en el que sabía no era bienvenida.

Lo primero que captó su atención fue que Clarke ya no estaba donde la había dejado y su corazón dio un brinco, pero antes de que su voz consternada se diseminara por la caverna, fue empujada violentamente contra la pared.

El vaso acabó en el suelo.

El azul iracundo de un par de ojos la dejó sin habla. El filo de una daga a mitad de su garganta la sobresaltó. Frío, el metal era terriblemente frío en contraste con esa mirada de fuego devastador que Clarke le propinaba.

La joven Skaikru respiraba con dificultad y todo su cuerpo temblaba, pero al parecer, no podía importarle menos. Ni su herida, ni el dolor punzante en su cabeza, ni las nauseas, ni el agotamiento eran suficientes para controlar la ira que estaba apoderándose de cada uno de sus poros. Sostenía el arma con determinación y ésta comenzaba a cortar la piel que apresaba lentamente.

Lexa no se movió. Podía hacerlo, por supuesto que podía. Tenía la capacidad de liberarse y contraatacar. Tenía la fuerza y la agilidad para diezmar a Clarke ahí mismo y mandarla al suelo sin problema alguno, pero no lo haría. No _quería_ moverse. Si este era el precio a pagar por lo que había hecho, lo aceptaría. Lo aceptaría porque venía de _ella_.

Así que esperó.

Podía sentir que su carne era lacerada pero no se comparaba con la aflicción que cargaba su alma.

Clarke escudriñó esos ojos de bosque frente a ella. ¿Por qué no la amenazaban? ¿Por qué no la desafiaban?

¿Por qué estaban tan llenos de tristeza y de resignación?

Apretó más fuerte. Gruñió entre dientes buscando una reacción, buscando pelea.

Sería tan fácil vengarse; tomar la vida de la comandante como tributo a los cientos que fueron masacrados en Tondc, en Mount Weather. Tan, tan sencillo...

\- Lo siento, Clarke - murmuró Lexa, sosteniéndole la mirada. Voz calmada, hasta dulce quizás. - Nunca fue mi intención convertirte en esto... -

  _Esto_.

Clarke miró la daga que poco a poco se iba tiñendo de sangre.

_Esto._

Sus ojos ascendieron con lentitud hasta detenerse en oscuras pupilas revestidas de humedad.

Las fuerzas la abandonaron de repente.

Lexa tomó la muñeca de Clarke y guió la mano que empuñaba la daga hacia su pecho con suma facilidad. Dirigió la punta de la daga hacia su corazón y la sostuvo ahí.

\- Hazlo, Clarke. - le dijo. - Si eso es lo que quieres, si eso es lo que te traerá paz, hazlo. Sólo te pido que lo hagas así, como nosotros, directo al corazón. De todos modos no me sirve ya. -

La joven Skaikru quedó boquiabierta. Lo que quedaba de ella se vino abajo, pedazo a pedazo ante esas palabras.

Las lágrimas brotaron sin poderlas detener.  Soltó la daga y el ruido metálico fue su rendición.

No, ella no podía ser _esto_. Ella no podía causar más dolor.

Ni siquiera a ella, a quien había aniquilado la última pizca de esperanza en su ser.

Clarke dio la media vuelta totalmente abatida y se dispuso a alejarse, llorando, pero su cuerpo no respondió más.

Lexa alcanzó a sostenerla en sus brazos justo antes de que se desvaneciera.

Mientras tanto, afuera, la lluvia se apaciguaba, dejando su aroma en la tierra junto con promesas de un nuevo amanecer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, demoré mucho en publicar este capítulo que yo ya ansiaba escribir, pero este año no ha dejado de darme sorpresas y entre eso y el trabajo, estoy a punto de huir a una isla desierta.
> 
> Por otro lado, al fin, el reencuentro. 
> 
> Debo confesar que lloré al escribirlo. Damn.
> 
> ¿Cuándo veremos en pantalla un amor como el de ellas?
> 
> Por cierto, estoy trabajando en un proyecto en honor a Lexa. Si les interesa, pueden ir aquí:
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/LexaLegacy/
> 
> Está parte en inglés, pero procuraré ponerlo en español también :)
> 
> ¡Hasta pronto!


	14. Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke cuestiona a Lexa su presencia en el bosque.  
> La comandante le habla de Wanheda.  
> La joven Skaikru no reacciona bien ante la noticia.

Capítulo 14

**Inevitable**

El repetitivo sonido en la lejanía retumbaba en sus oídos. Era un ruido tenue pero continuo insistente.

Su cabeza retumbaba al unísono y no tuvo más remedio que intentar abrir los ojos ante el incesante tamboreo en sus sienes.

Sus párpados lucharon por revelar sus pupilas, pero la luz que se filtraba por la entrada de la cueva hacía trabajosa la tarea.

De no ser porque empezaba a recordar su estado físico, Clarke juraría que tenía la brutal resaca que sólo el alcohol especial de Monty podría causar.

Despacio, sus ojos fueron adaptándose a la luz, que no era mucha, pero aun así empeoraba su jaqueca.

Su brazo izquierdo estaba entumecido y su hombro pulsaba con el paso de la sangre, así que rodó hacia su lado derecho y se apoyó en su codo para poder reclinar su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando se percató de la silueta sentada y recargada en la pared al lado del acceso a su refugio.

Lexa la miraba con evidente inquietud; su boca ligeramente entre abierta y su cuerpo parecía presto a levantarse al ver que la joven Skaikru estaba por hacer justo eso.

Clarke trató de tragar la espesa y escasa saliva que había en su boca. Quería gritar de nuevo, decirle mil cosas, ninguna de ellas agradables. Quería llamarle mil nombres, maldecirla como lo había hecho infinidad de veces en su soledad, pero su voz también estaba atascada, sentía arena en la garganta.

Ella seguía ahí, cuidándola entre las sombras y no sabía si enfurecerse o dejar que un sentimiento de   solaz se permeara hasta su piel.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Clarke sintió que el nudo de su garganta descendía hasta su estómago. Luego, sus ojos bajaron hasta el cuello de la comandante y se anclaron ahí.

Podía ver la fina línea de sangre coagulada arruinando ese elegante y ahora tenso cuello.

Había estado a punto de matarla… Había deseado hacerlo con todas las fibras de su ser. Sin embargo, su voluntad se había quebrantado al final.

Clarke volvió a observar esos enormes ojos verdes que la estaban absorbiendo con intensidad.

En ese instante supo que _esos_ eran los culpables de que sus fuerzas menguaran y la aceptación de ello le revolvió las entrañas.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Lexa? – preguntó con voz rasposa, pero tratando de que sonara rígida y fallando miserablemente. Sus palabras temblaban.

La comandante inhaló profundamente. Colocando la palma de su mano derecha en el suelo, se impulsó y caminó hacia la mesa, vertiendo agua de un recipiente en un vaso. Mientras lo hacía, contestó:

-Por el mismo motivo que tú estás aquí, Clarke -.

Su voz era fría. Heda estaba a cargo de nuevo.

Clarke podría haberse burlado si sus cuerdas vocales hubieran estado en las condiciones debidas. Un resoplido fue lo que brotó en vez de eso.

-¿Redención?, ¿perdón? – cuestionó la joven. El sarcasmo en su hilo de voz no pasó desapercibido.

Lexa miró un segundo hacia la oscura pared frente a ella.

-No hay tales, Clarke. No busco lo que no existe. No para mí.

Clarke viró su cara hacia donde estaba la mujer Trikru. Ésta dio la vuelta y se acercó a ella, ofreciéndole el vaso con el preciado líquido.

Clarke estudió su rostro con extrañeza. Nada. No había expresión qué leer y, sin embargo, las palabras dichas habían estado teñidas de una amarga resignación que no podía discernir en las facciones de la comandante.

Después de unos segundos, tomó el vaso y vio como Lexa regresaba al mismo lugar en la que la había descubierto al despertar.

Clarke bebió el agua con avidez y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el vaso estaba vacío.  Con cuidado, lo colocó a un costado de ella y de pronto se quedó inmóvil al darse cuenta de que ahí, a unos centímetros, se hallaba su daga, manchada aún de sangre.

-Si crees que he cambiado de parecer, Lexa, te equivocas… - dijo Clarke mirándola. – Si yo fuera tú, habría puesto la daga fuera de mi alcance. –

-Es lo que es, Clarke. Si quieres terminar lo que empezaste anoche, lo harás, con armas o no.

Clarke empezaba a sentirse exasperada. La presencia de la comandante la alteraba de todas las maneras posibles y eso era lo que más la molestaba. Quería no sentir nada, absolutamente nada, pero en su lugar, _todo_ la agobiaba y la confundía. Lexa estaba ahí, con ella. Lexa, la misma Lexa que la había traicionado, la había protegido y la había curado. Por lo que podía ver, también la había lavado y se había cerciorado de que estuviera cómoda mientras su cuerpo sanaba. Aquella Lexa que la había abandonado a su suerte, estaba al tanto de ella a pesar de que había intentado cortarle el cuello unas horas antes.

Clarke simplemente no podía hallarle sentido a lo que estaba ocurriendo, mucho menos a lo que estaba sintiendo.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí realmente? – volvió a preguntar, moviendo su cuerpo a modo de que estuviera de frente a la comandante, pero aún lo suficientemente lejos de ésta.

Lexa respiró hondo, jamás apartando la vista de Clarke.

\- Por ti, Clarke.

La joven Skaikru frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por mí? – preguntó con incredulidad. - ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado tienes el descaro de venir hasta aquí y fingir que te importo? –

 _Me importas más que nada en este mundo_. Lexa no permitió que ese pensamiento se tradujera en palabras. Estaba consciente de que nada de lo que dijera serviría para convencer a Clarke de que estaba ahí por ella y para ella. Nada podría hacerle ver cuánto significaba Clarke para ella, no después de Mount Weather. Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico y contra sus reglas auto impuestas, se encontraba allí, decidida a proteger a Clarke a toda costa, incluso si eso le costaba su propia vida, a manos de los Azgeda o a manos de la misma joven Skaikru.

Haciendo caso omiso de lo que pasaba por su mente, Lexa limitó a responder:

\- Tu vida está en peligro, Clarke.

La joven no podía sentirse más ofuscada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –

La barbilla de Lexa se tensó por la presión en su mandíbula. A Clarke no le iba a gustar su explicación y tendría que estar preparada para su reacción, cualquiera que ésta fuera.

\- Los Azgeda, la Nación del Hielo te están buscando, Clarke. Ahora mismo hay caza recompensas en estos bosques, tratando de dar con tu paradero y no se detendrán ante nada ni nadie para llevarte ante su reina.

La joven permaneció en silencio, intrigada, ante lo cual la comandante prosiguió:

\- Mi gente Trikru te conoce ahora como Wanheda. – Lexa desvió la mirada un segundo hacia el techo para después posarla sobre Clarke. Oh, esto no iba a ser agradable. – Wanheda significa “comandante de la muerte”, Clarke. Es una leyenda que se ha pasado de generación en generación entre mi gente. Es un título que una persona se gana cuando…

Lexa hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras adecuadas, pero no las había.

\- ¿Cuándo qué, Lexa? – preguntó Clarke con un matiz de dureza en su voz.

\- Cuando ha arrebatado muchas vidas. –

Clarke pudo sentir cómo sus entrañas ardían y el fuego se esparcía por su estómago, provocándole náuseas y ganas de vomitar.  De repente su saliva sabía a bilis y el dolor de cabeza se acentuó.

Lexa percibió el malestar en la joven. Era de esperarse. Lo último que Clarke quería era que le recordaran la sangre que había derramado, que le recordaran que se había visto obligada a volverse una asesina despiadada para salvaguardar a su gente. Y eso era precisamente lo que Lexa estaba haciendo, reabriendo la herida, trayendo a la vida sus más tétricas pesadillas.

Lexa se sentía mal por Clarke; podía sentir su dolor como si fuera propio y de alguna forma lo era.

\- La leyenda dice que cualquier persona puede hacerse del poder de muerte y fuerza de Wanheda si se le mata. – explicó la comandante. Sus manos apretaban sus rodillas ante lo que estaba revelando. – La reina Azgeda, Nia, ha estado tratando de llegar al trono desde hace años, Clarke. Ella es una fiel seguidora de nuestras tradiciones y al averiguar que una Wanheda ha surgido, hará hasta lo imposible por llegar hasta ella… Hasta ti. –

Clarke meneó su cabeza de un lado a otro, escéptica.

¿Wanheda? ¿Poder de muerte? ¿Azgeda?

El retortijón en su estómago se hizo más violento. Le faltaba el aire, su cabeza ardía…  De pronto las paredes de la cueva parecían cerrarse ante ella. Necesitaba oxígeno, necesitaba respirar de nuevo.

Se impulsó con fuerza hacia adelante y se incorporó de súbito. Sus piernas no respondían con normalidad y sus rodillas se sentían como gelatina, pero logró mantenerse de pie y dar pasos cortos hacia la salida.

Lexa se abalanzó a su lado con rapidez, ante lo cual Clarke giró hacia ella y gritó:

\- ¡No te me acerques! ¡Déjame ir! –

Las lágrimas caían y Clarke no podía detenerlas.

Lexa irguió la espalda y dio un paso atrás. La entendía. No le gustaba en absoluto la escena. El llanto de Clarke le roía los huesos, la carne, el alma. Sin embargo, le daría el espacio que necesitara.

Al ver que Lexa bajaba la guardia, Clarke salió de la cueva dando traspiés y jalando todo el aire que podía a bocanadas. No tenía un destino fijo, cualquier dirección era buena, todo era mejor que estar ahí en su guarida manchada de historias de muerte.

Al cabo de un rato, cayó al suelo y se sostuvo con las manos para no irse de boca.

Lloraba. Las lágrimas formaron un río caudaloso por sus mejillas.

 _Wanheda_. Ella era Wanheda.

Cuando la gente pensaba en muerte, pensaba en ella.

Ella sembraba muerte a su paso y por ello mismo esa sería su cosecha. Muerte.

Entre sollozos rio por la ironía.

La gente Trikru la consideraba poderosa, pero ella se sentía minúscula, miserable, indigna.

Se le había olvidado. Por unos días, se le había olvidado cómo se sentía realmente en el fondo. Pero ahora esa sensación había retornado y con mucha más vehemencia.

Pensó en su gente, en sus compañeros muertos, en Finn, en Charlotte, en los niños de Mount Weather. Pensó en los caídos ante el misil en Tondc; pensó en los cientos de terrícolas y decenas de carroñeros que habían caído ante ella.

La estaban cazando. Los Azgeda la querían muerta, y en ese momento, Clarke no pudo evitar sentir que quizás esa era una justicia enmascarada, tan sólo una clemencia disfrazada.

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa nunca apartó sus ojos de la joven Skaikru, ni siquiera un segundo. Se mantuvo lejos, a una distancia prudente, cuidándola con sigilo. Si no podía ser la guardiana de su alma, por lo menos sería la guardiana de sus lágrimas.

Después de un largo rato, divisó a Clarke reincorporándose y cambiando de rumbo hacia el río que pasaba a menos de un kilómetro de la cueva.

Por supuesto, fue tras ella. Le gustara o no, Clarke necesitaba ser vigilada.

Lexa no podía darse el lujo de perderla de vista, no bajo esas circunstancias, así que se movió entre los árboles silenciosamente, procurando no perturbar el muy necesario espacio que Clarke había exigido tener.

Cuando Clarke llegó a las orillas del río, se detuvo un momento, contemplando su reflejo en las translúcidas aguas.

Las ojeras en sus ojos y su rostro demacrado, cubierto en agua salada hacían de esa imagen algo patético que observar. Tenía la impresión de haber envejecido diez años en esas semanas en las que había estado en el exilio.

Su hombro dolía, su cabeza daba vueltas y se sentía cansada, tan cansada.

Con cautela, empezó a desvestirse lentamente, notando que el lado izquierdo de su blusa estaba hecho jirones, en parte por el zarpazo del felino y seguramente también porque Lexa había tenido que rasgarla aún más para aplicar la curación.

Lexa.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué haría al respecto.

Sus botas cubiertas de lodo se quedaron atrás y sus pantalones cayeron al suelo, mientras ella se liberaba de ellos dando unos cuantos pasos hasta sentir las aguas en sus piernas.

Tiritó de frío.

Cerró los ojos intentando enfocar su atención en su cuerpo, en su temperatura.

Necesitaba un baño y a pesar de que las aguas aún no eran calentadas por el sol del mediodía, ella deseaba ser abrazada por el río, limpiada por él, consolada quizás.

Se tomó su tiempo para irse adentrando en la corriente, lo cual fue sincronía perfecta con los rayos del sol que comenzaban a emanar más calor e hicieron que la inmersión fuera más grata.

Al tener el agua en el cuello Clarke cayó en cuenta de que el vendaje había quedado totalmente arruinado.

 No le importó.

Frotó la piel de sus extremidades con suavidad para retirar la mugre acumulada. Sumergió su cabeza en el agua y ésta se tiñó de un color rojizo que fue disolviéndose entre las ondas río abajo.

Clarke permaneció allí, parada entre las rocas el tiempo que consideró imprescindible hasta que sus sentidos se relajaran y su aflicción fuera más soportable.

* * *

 

Lexa, por su parte, estaba en cuclillas en la frondosa rama de uno de los árboles de los alrededores. Si bien su atención al principio había estado en Clarke, cuando ésta dio señales de quitarse la ropa para echarse un chapuzón, la comandante giró su rostro para no mirar. Su corazón latía estrepitosamente ante la oportunidad, pero no, no era correcto invadir la intimidad de Clarke de esa manera. No podía permitirse ni siquiera echar una breve mirada, aunque muy, muy en el fondo sus instintos la urgieran.

Así que se quedó ahí, con la presencia de Clarke en el rabillo del ojo para cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Fuertes latidos continuaron percutiendo su pecho, pero los ignoró rotundamente.

* * *

 

Finalmente, Clarke sintió que era hora de salir de las aguas ahora tibias. No podía seguir evadiendo su presente, aunque quisiera. Tendría que regresar y confrontar a Lexa, tomar decisiones, revivir fantasmas.

Emergió del torrente y fue recogiendo sus prendas una a una, cubriéndose con ellas.

Al ver su estado, se recordó que tendría que visitar la tienda de Nylah para conseguir ropajes más recientes. Una voz en su cabeza, la más depresiva, le susurró que no había caso, no si sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que acabaran con su vida, así que para qué molestarse en portar una nueva vestimenta. Clarke sacudió su cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos.

Lexa notó en la periferia de su mirada que Clarke ya no estaba bañándose en el río. Esperó unos segundos y viró su cara en dirección a ella.

Suspiró con alivio al ver que la joven Skaikru ya estaba completamente vestida.

Clarke se encaminó hacia su ubicación y Lexa estaba a punto de esconderse detrás del tronco cuando escuchó su voz:

\- Ya puedes bajar, Lexa, a menos que quieras quedarte ahí a contemplar el paisaje. –

Los ojos de la comandante se abrieron de par en par y se encontraron con los de la joven que estaba pasando justo debajo de ella.

Clarke continuó caminando de frente entonces, la expresión en su cara era impertérrita, como si no hubiera dicho nada relevante.

Lexa descendió del árbol de un grácil salto y se colocó detrás de ella, siguiéndola.

\- Así que lo sabías… - comentó, imitando su ritmo de marcha.

\- ¿Preguntas si sabía que no me dejarías en paz? – preguntó Clarke – Eso me quedó muy claro esta mañana al ver que no te habías marchado. –

\- Comprenderás que no puedo hacerlo, Clarke.

La joven Skaikru se detuvo en seco y dio la media vuelta, encarando a la comandante. El azul de sus ojos lanzaba chispas.

\- ¡¿No puedes?! – cuestionó acercándose a ella, puños cerrados apretados fuertemente. - ¿La poderosa comandante de los bosques _no puede_ darse la media vuelta y largarse? ¡Pero si pudiste hacerlo una vez, puedes hacerlo de nuevo, Lexa! –

Lexa se mantuvo inmóvil, sosteniendo la mirada enfurecida de la joven, escuchando sus palabras y dejando que se impactaran contra su armadura.

\- Dices que estás aquí porque corro peligro, - continuó Clarke – pero ¿sabes algo? No te creo, no puedo creer en tus palabras ya. Fuiste cruelmente clara cuando aceptaste el trato de los hombres de la montaña y _me_ abandonaste, ¡ _nos_ abandonaste en Mount Weather para que fuéramos exterminados como animales! Y ahora vienes hasta acá, quién sabe con qué ardid en tu desquiciada mente y tratas de convencerme de que estás aquí por mí, ¡por quien no valió lo suficiente como para que te quedaras a luchar y honrar el pacto en el que había vertido todas mis esperanzas! –

El cuerpo de Lexa se tensó. Sus puños también se estrujaron. Los tendones de su cuello sobresalían por la rigidez que se había apoderado de ella. Las palabras de Clarke eran como una hoja afilada que la cortaba. Cada una de ellas mutilaba su piel y ardía. Cuánto ardía. Pero se había prometido soportarlo, aguantarlo todo; por lo tanto, no tenía otra opción más que resistir esos latigazos y esperar que la ira, en algún momento, disminuyera.

\- Dime Lexa… ¿Cómo puedes dormir de noche? – el rostro de Clarke estaba cerca del de Lexa, demasiado.

La comandante tragó saliva, sin embargo, no contestó.

\- Apuesto que estás aquí por convenir así a tus intereses… - la voz de la joven era casi un susurro. – Apuesto que yo soy parte de un plan maestro y que eres capaz de tragarte tu orgullo, oh gran Heda, con tal de usarme como un medio para un fin…-

\- ¿Qué sabes tú de mis intereses, Clarke? – respondió la comandante, acortando aún más la distancia entre sus cuerpos. – Te lo he dicho, estoy aquí por la misma razón que tú te has desterrado en estos bosques…-

Clarke se sobresaltó al sentir a la guerrera tan cerca, pero fingió no inmutarse, se mantuvo firme, arrinconándola con la mirada.

\- ¿Y cuál es esa razón, Lexa? –

Los ojos de Heda la traicionaron y descendieron una fracción de segundo a los labios de la joven frente a ella. Al darse cuenta, estos regresaron de inmediato a las dos pozas azules que aguardaban una explicación.

\- He venido a recuperar un pedazo de mi alma, Clarke. –

Respuesta breve, concisa, pero contundente.

Las inesperadas palabras desbalancearon a la joven Skaikru y no demoró en sentir nuevas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Buscó, escudriñó con detenimiento las facciones de Lexa intentando detectar alguna señal de que estaba mintiendo, pero esas pupilas oscuras rodeadas de un verde eterno la observaban impasibles, valientes y sobretodo, sinceras.

Clarke no pudo soportarlo más. Esos ojos le quitaban el aire. Dio la media vuelta y aspiró hondo, lo más hondo que podía. No se permitiría llorar ante Lexa, eso la haría más vulnerable, más humana y necesitaba ser dura, irrompible. Necesitaba ser tan desalmada como la comandante lo había sido aquella vez…Lo necesitaba.

\- Sé que no importa lo que haga, o lo que diga, Clarke. – La voz de Lexa era firme, pero gentil. – La decisión que tomé en Mount Weather me ha marcado para siempre y estoy aquí para aceptar las consecuencias, para pagar el precio; y tal vez, si así lo eliges, intentar enmendar el daño que he causado. –

\- No puedes… - musitó Clarke. Era apenas un murmullo, pero caló hasta los huesos en Lexa.

\- No… No puedes, jamás podrás... – repitió la joven, esta vez más audible.

Si Lexa hubiera podido explicar lo que sentía en esos momentos, habría dicho que una espada la había atravesado por la mitad, arrancando su corazón y lanzándolo a una pira, mientras su cuerpo se convertía en polvo disperso en el viento. 

Había pensado que nunca volvería a sentirse expuesta y deshecha, devastada y envuelta en la negrura de un abismo. Había jurado que después de perder a Costia, nada ni nadie la volvería a herir, a tocar, a traspasar. Pero ahí estaba, parada detrás de Clarke, petrificada y rota, irremediablemente rota.

Sabía que la posibilidad de reparar el daño era remota, más remota que la distancia que Clarke había recorrido para llegar hasta ahí desde el espacio infinito, pero escucharlo de ella misma, de Clarke, era sencillamente devastador.   

Y lo imposible ocurrió.

Clarke volteó y atestiguó lo que ni en un millón de años pensó vería.

Una lágrima se escurría lentamente por la mejilla de la comandante y ésta parecía no notarlo; no hacía nada por borrarla, por ocultarla, simplemente la dejó deslizarse hasta caer en una hoja en el suelo.

El silencio las envolvió. El bosque parecía haberse tornado difuso y reverente. Las aves no trinaban, el viento no soplaba. Las hojas de los árboles no se mecían.

Clarke dejó de respirar por un instante.

Tal vez era cierto… Tal vez, sólo tal vez, lo que Lexa decía era verdad.

No podía creer en esos sonidos que salían de su boca, pero esto, esa gota cayendo y esos ojos brillando abrumados de tristeza le gritaban su pena, su honestidad en carne viva.

Fue una sola lágrima, pero el sentimiento flotaba en el aire, pesado y asfixiante.

Clarke quiso decir algo, sin embargo, no podía articular palabra alguna. Su dolor, el dolor de ambas era palpable. Era como si sus corazones se hubieran coordinado, se hubieran enlazado con hilos invisibles y se hubieran abrazado, sintiendo el huracán de emociones que ambos anidaban. Ahí, frente a frente, sus duelos hablaban en silencio.

Un trueno irrumpió la aparente quietud y ambas miraron hacia el cielo. Nuevas nubes grises se habían formado, quién sabe hace cuánto. Ninguna sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido allí, inertes.

Lexa miró a Clarke de nuevo y su vista se concentró en su hombro izquierdo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

\- Clarke… - dijo, señalando su hombro con la mirada.

La joven entendió el mensaje y echó un vistazo a su herida. Estaba sangrando. El chapuzón no había sido una idea brillante, después de todo.

\- Volvamos a la cueva, por favor. – instó Lexa. – Necesitamos cuidar esa herida. –

Las primeras gotas de lluvia saltaron sobre ellas y Clarke asintió sin oponer resistencia. No le pidió irse, no se rehusó a ser acompañada. ¿Por qué?

Iniciaron el trayecto de regreso. Clarke al frente, perdida en sus pensamientos, Lexa justo detrás de ella, enfocada en el cabello rubio de la joven Skaikru.

Dos días. Le quedaban dos días con Clarke.

¿Y después?

Haría hasta lo imposible por desaparecer de la vida de la joven Skaikru. La enviaría con su gente o los guiaría hasta ella, para ponerla a salvo para luego cavar un barranco entre las dos y no volver a verla.

Lo haría por ella, por Clarke. Le daría la paz que merecía.

El corazón de Lexa se estrujó, su pecho dolía, de verdad dolía. Cada paso dolía.

_Hodnes laik kwelnes_

_El amor es debilidad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo emocional, me dolió escribirlo.  
> Aún falta. Clarke y lexa aún no llegan al fondo del abismo.  
> Y si quieren llorar, escuchen la canción de "Saturn" de Sleeping at Last. 
> 
> En fin... ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> Yo creo que necesito aire fresco.


	15. Lluvia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke no puede evitar indagar sobre el pasado.  
> Lexa provee respuestas duras, dolorosas.  
> Ambas se encuentran en la oscuridad y de algún modo, no se sienten tan solas.

Capítulo 15

**Lluvia**

El camino hacia la cueva fue eterno a pesar de que no estaban lejos de ahí. Aunque la lluvia arreciaba, no se apresuraron, ninguna de las dos deseó hacerlo. Probablemente era reconfortante andar así, dejando que el agua se derrama sobre ellas, bañándolas. A Clarke le gustaba esa sensación, la lluvia la reconfortaba, como si cada gota pudiera llevarse consigo las impurezas de su alma y de su cuerpo. En la soledad de sus días en el bosque se había encariñado con ese elemento de la naturaleza.

Lexa, por su parte, siempre se había sentido fascinada por la lluvia. Había una mágica melancolía en ella; le traía muchos recuerdos, recuerdos de su infancia, recuerdos de tiempos en los que la muerte aún le era ajena. Sin embargo, hoy, esa cascada del cielo no le brindaba ningún consuelo. Mientras caminaba atrás de Clarke, las palabras de aquella joven resonaban en su mente.

_No puedes; jamás podrás._

Sólo el universo, Dios, los Dioses, lo que fuera que allá estuviera manejando los hilos del destino, sabían cuán devastada se sentía por dentro. La opresión en su pecho le dificultaba respirar; sus pies se sentían pesados, como si enormes grilletes de hierro estuvieran atados en ellos y cada paso fuera físicamente imposible.

Podría llorar si no fuera tan orgullosa, tan exigente consigo misma.

Podría llorar si se diera el permiso para hacerlo…

Podría llorar porque sus lágrimas se camuflarían con las gotas de lluvia.

Después de unos minutos, se sorprendió haciéndolo de todos modos.

No hizo ruido alguno, ningún sollozo brotó de su boca, sin embargo, la sal se mezcló con el agua fresca irremediablemente.

Justo cuando Lexa logró divisar la entrada a la caverna se forzó a recobrar la compostura.

Ella era Heda y la comandante no tenía tiempo ni derecho a llorar.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

 

 

Clarke fue la primera en acceder a la cueva. Se quedó detenida en medio del lugar unos segundos sin saber qué hacer, dándole la espalda a Lexa.

Debería echarla.

Debería pedirle que se fuera para jamás volver.

Debería…

\- Haré una fogata, – anunció la comandante observando las ropas empapadas de la joven y su cabello goteando. – Considera cambiar de atuendo, Clarke; lo último que necesitas es arriesgarte a enfermarte ahora. –

Ésta no dijo nada. Las palabras la eludían.

En silencio, caminó unos pasos hacia un baúl oxidado al fondo de la cueva y lo abrió.

Lo único que le quedaban eran los ya casi harapos de su atuendo original.

Observó la playera limpia, pero desgastada y esos pantalones que seguramente le quedarían nadando por la pérdida de peso.

Lexa notó que Clarke estaba revisando sus pertenencias, así que se dirigió a la pila de leños y ramas secas que había encontrado un día atrás bajo la mesa y recogió algunos. Después posicionó su cuerpo de tal manera que, en cuclillas, le diera la espalda a Clarke para darle la privacidad que necesitaba y ella pudiera cambiarse de ropa.

Clarke viró su cara hacia donde se hallaba la comandante y se dio cuenta de que no podía verla, así que empezó a quitarse las prendas una a una, temblando de frío.

Lexa no demoró mucho en encender las primeras flamas y reacomodó las pieles en el suelo para que Clarke pudiera recostarse en ellas y estar cómoda.

\- Cuando estés lista, Clarke. – dijo con voz suave, reincorporándose – Hay que procurar tu herida. –

Clarke la estaba observando. Observaba su silueta oscura y húmeda mientras proyecciones amarillas pálidas decoraban las paredes de roca al compás de las llamas que iban ardiendo más y más cada vez.

Ahí, ya vestida con sus antiguas ropas, seguía sin comprender por qué no echaba a Lexa aún, por qué estaba tan petrificada ante la presencia de esa guerrera que le había arrebatado todo.

Dio un paso, y luego otro. Su cuerpo rogaba por un poco de calor y la fogata prometía deshacerse del escalofrío que la recorría.

Sin decir una sola palabra, la joven Skaikru se sentó sobre las pieles, lo más cerca del fuego que podía.

Lexa se apartó para juntar los ingredientes de los frascos y mezclarlos, creando una pasta que no era un aroma agradable, pero que su gente apreciaba por su rápido efecto cicatrizante.

\- Me temo que esto es lo único que quedaba de tus reservas, Clarke. – Dijo la comandante colocando los frascos vacíos sobre la mesa.

La aludida no contestó. Sus ojos estaban fijos sobre las llamas que danzaban y hacían que las ramas crujieran de tanto en tanto.

Lexa titubeó un instante al ver la tensión acrecentándose en la postura de Clarke. Su espalda estaba rígida y podía ver los tendones de su cuello sobresalir en su perfil.

Un suspiro se ahogó en su garganta y sintió el dolor de la cortada que había sido infligida la noche anterior. Breve recordatorio del resentimiento que esa chica guardaba contra ella.

A pesar de que sus rodillas temblaban sin quererlo, Lexa se aproximó a Clarke y se arrodilló a su lado.

Sin tan sólo no fuera tan hermosa, pensó mirándola, esto sería muchísimo más sencillo.

 _\- Beja_ … - susurró la comandante.

La voz cálida de Lexa sacó a Clarke de su ensimismamiento. _Beja_. Por favor.

Ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes y estos se dirigieron brevemente al hombro cuya tela que lo cubría ya mostraba una mancha roja que se estaba extendiendo.

A regañadientes, Clarke jaló el cuello de su playera y bajó la tela con cuidado por su hombro. No tuvo que estirarla demasiado ya que los botones desabrochados y los kilos de menos hacían que su indumentaria lo suficientemente holgada para dejar la herida completamente al descubierto.

Como sea, Lexa no pudo evitar sentir ríos de ansiedad atravesándola al ver esa piel blanca, inmaculada y casi perfecta de no ser por esos rasguños que no habían tenido el tiempo de cerrarse.

-Yo podría hacerlo. – protestó Clarke, desviando la mirada de nuevo hacia el fuego.

-Lo sé. Y sería interesante averiguar cómo te vendarías el hombro después sin arruinar la curación. – dijo Lexa llanamente.

La joven soltó un suspiro, resignada.

-Va a arder un poco. – advirtió la comandante y sus dedos cubiertos de fétido ungüento comenzaron la tarea de cubrir el área afectada.

Clarke se sobresaltó ante el contacto. No sabía qué había provocado esa reacción dejando rastros de piel de gallina por todo su cuerpo. Tenía que ser, por supuesto, el efecto del bálsamo que causaba escozor en la herida. Sí, eso debía ser, porque definitivamente no podía ser el roce de esos dedos, de esa mano y el aroma impregnado de lluvia y pino en la mujer a su lado.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, como si hubiera acabado de correr huyendo despavorida del Pauna. Pedía al universo que por favor Lexa no pudiera percibirlo, que ninguna palpitación fuera lo suficientemente estridente para llegar a los oídos de la comandante.

Clarke se revolvió, incómoda.

Lexa cesó lo que estaba haciendo por un momento.

-¿Te he lastimado, Clarke? - preguntó con sincera preocupación.

La joven resopló ante la ironía de la pregunta.

\- Hoy no. – respondió agriamente.

Lexa retuvo el aliento y sintió de nuevo una punzada de dolor en su cuello, como si con esas palabras Clarke hubiera reabierto la herida.

Fingió. Se obligó a fingir que carecía de emociones. Le salía a la perfección, siempre.

No dijo nada y prosiguió curando esas marcas rojizas que iban tornándose borgoña.

Una parte de Clarke se reprendió por lo que había dicho; sin embargo, su mente estaba ávida por seguir escupiendo veneno contra ella, recordándole una y otra vez el sabor amargo de esa despedida en Mount Weather y el terror de la culpa al ver cuerpos diseminados en ese salón. El problema era que su corazón parecía no estar de acuerdo del todo. Algo en ella estaba luchando por detener sus embates y eso la estaba contrariando mucho, demasiado.

Sus ojos viajaron de las flamas hacia la mano que la estaba tocando. Después siguieron el antebrazo y el brazo cubiertos de ropajes húmedos y oscuros, pasando por su clavícula y aún en ascenso. De pronto se detuvieron, tropezándose con esa marca de color café que la daga había dejado en ese cuello que podía ser perfecto pero que, gracias a ella, no lo era esa noche.

Clarke tragó saliva. Podría haberle quitado la vida. Había sido un arranque, un impulso incontenible de furia que la había vuelto irreconocible para sí misma.

Podría haberla matado de no ser por esas palabras acompañadas por esa mirada llena de derrota que nunca pensó vería en la mujer más temida y recia de esos bosques.

Sus ojos continuaron la travesía y luego se enfocó en ese rostro con expresión impenetrable.

Fue entonces que reparó en el cansancio de esas facciones, en el contorno ensombrecido de esos ojos que hablaba de tiempo sin dormir, tal vez días. La comisura de los labios ligeramente caída y esos hermosos pómulos que destacaban aún más de lo que podía recordar probablemente por una alimentación deficiente.

Quería entender. Quería hallarle algún sentido a todo lo ocurrido; comprender esa avalancha de eventos que la había traído hasta ahí, hasta ese lugar recóndito en el que se hallaba ante la persona que más odiaba, después de ella misma.

La odiaba tanto… Estaba exhausta de sentir tanto.

Clarke alzó su mano derecha y agarró la muñeca de la mano que Lexa estaba usando para terminar de curarla, deteniéndola.

Lexa miró esos dedos que la sujetaban y luego la miró a ella, perpleja.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Clarke. Era un hilo de voz que temblaba. - ¿Por qué, Lexa? –

La comandante vislumbró ese dolor infinito en los pozos azules que la contemplaban intensamente haciéndola sentir expuesta. Estaban rebosantes de tristeza. Le estaban rompiendo lo poco que quedaba de su corazón.

Sabía bien a qué se refería la joven Skaikru.

Se zafó despacio de ella y sostuvo su mirada humedecida por las lágrimas que deseaban salir.

\- Porque soy lo que soy, Clarke. – respondió la comandante. Su tono era tranquilo, con un dejo de pesar. – Soy Heda de los doce clanes he hice el juramento de proteger y procurar por mi gente a pesar de todo y por encima de todo. –

\- Teníamos un acuerdo… Podríamos haber derrotado a los hombres de la montaña juntas… Podríamos haber…- Clarke no terminó el enunciado, las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta.

\- Teníamos un pacto, es cierto. Y mi intención era honrarlo… - Lexa suspiró antes de continuar. – Mis guerreros estaban muriendo, Clarke. Vi como caían uno tras otro bajo esa lluvia de balas al pie de la montaña. Cuando me separé de ti para encararlos, otra docena de mi gente murió antes de poder llegar a ellos y sus municiones aún no se agotaban. Encañonaron a mis _gonas_ al lado mío, nos rodearon con sus armas. Fue entonces que hablaron de un trato. Y lo tomé, Clarke. Lo tomé porque era lo correcto para mi gente, porque evitaría más muertes de los míos; porque mis pies estaban pisando el charco de sangre de la gente que juré cuidar con mi vida… Lo tomé porque vi desde esa cima los cuerpos sin vida de muchos otros de mis guerreros alrededor tuyo… -

 Lexa volvió a tomar aire e intentó transmitir de la mejor manera posible lo de verdad sentía.

 - Lo tomé porque te vi a ti y sentí tu fuerza, Clarke; vi esa voluntad férrea y sabía que, contra todas las predicciones, hallarías la forma de vencer sin tenerme como aliada. Me rehusé a llegar a Polis cargando más cuerpos y presenciando más almas rotas al notificarles a sus seres amados que una vez más yo, su Heda, les había fallado. –

Las lágrimas finalmente se abrieron paso, acariciando las mejillas de Clarke en su descenso. Iba a decir algo, pero sus labios temblaban y no podía hacer sonido alguno.

\- Prometieron no derramar ni una gota de sangre más. – explicó Lexa. – Prometieron liberar a los cautivos y jamás volver a poner un dedo encima de mi pueblo, de mis clanes. A cambio, sólo debía darme la vuelta y dejar que las cosas tomaran su curso… -

\- Y nos sacrificaste… - musitó Clarke. Dos gotas cayendo sobre la tela de sus pantalones al decir esto.

\- Sí. Lo hice. Hice lo que tenía que hacer, Clarke. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo.

\- No… - la joven menó la cabeza, llorando. – No, Lexa. Habría encontrado otro camino, habría…

\- Habrías atestiguado a más de los tuyos caer uno tras otro a tu lado mientras buscabas otras alternativas.

Se estaba esforzando por entender; se estaba esforzando por asimilar lo que Lexa le estaba diciendo, pero no podía. No era capaz de absorber el mensaje, se le escurría de las manos porque todo lo que veía en su mente eran cuerpos, cuerpos y más cuerpos.

Clarke se rindió al llanto, no pudo contenerlo más.

\- Nos dejaste ahí, Lexa, nos abandonaste y no sabes lo que tuve que hacer… ¡No tienes idea de lo que tuve que hacer para salvar a mi gente! –

La comandante se dio cuenta de que presenciar el dolor de Clarke era más de lo que podía soportar. Se estaba viniendo abajo junto con ella, se estaba hundiendo con ella.

\- Sí, lo sé, Clarke. – murmuró.

\- ¡No! – vociferó la joven con su faz empapada de lágrimas y cerrando los puños. - ¡No lo sabes! -

\- ¡Estuve ahí, Clarke! – habló la comandante en voz alta.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par por unos segundos, antes de fruncir el ceño, confundida.

\- Estuve ahí… - repitió Lexa, bajando el volumen de su voz a su tono habitual.

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Regresé a la montaña y entré. – Lexa tragó saliva y su cuello se tensó. – Entonces los vi… Vi a toda esa gente y vi…-

\- Los niños…

Clarke agachó la cabeza, sollozando.

\- Maté a unos niños, Lexa… Yo los maté… Jalé una palanca y arrasé con todos, hasta con quienes nos habían ayudado… Y esos… Esos niños inocentes… Yo…-

La joven temblaba y lloraba con fuerza. Lexa la observaba y sentía ganas de volver el estómago, sentía una aprehensión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar. Era como si su alma misma hubiera atravesado el umbral del dolor y lo hubiera extendido infinitamente dentro de su ser.

Entonces hizo lo más imprudente y absurdo que podía hacer.

Se acercó a Clarke y puso su mano izquierda sobre su hombro derecho, apenas tocándolo. Al no haber reacción de ella, dejó su mano firmemente ahí, esperando un rechazo, un empujón.

Nada.

El cuerpo de Clarke se movía al compás de su llanto.

Y la abrazó. La abrazó fuerte, evitando el apretar su otro lastimado.

No hubo resistencia. La joven no se apartó.

Al principio sus extremidades y su pecho se habían tensado, pero unos instantes después se relajaron, cediendo y dejándose llevar, dejándose ir.

Clarke era como una presa desbordándose y los brazos de Lexa intentaban contenerla sin frenar las intentas emociones que habían anhelado fluir después de tanto tiempo.

Permanecieron así por varios minutos. Aferrada la una a la otra, compartiendo esa nefasta sombra que estaban seguras nunca se desvanecería del todo.

Cuando Clarke dejó de temblar, Lexa se inclinó hacia enfrente, empujándola con sus brazos suavemente hacia atrás para que la joven se recostara.

Clarke estaba extenuada; sus fuerzas habían menguado. El liberar ese llanto la había dejado drenada, así que no protestó ni renegó. Simplemente aflojó su cuerpo y su mirada se aparcó en el techo de la cueva, mientras las últimas lágrimas se escurrían.

En un respetuoso silencio, Lexa determinó continuar con la tarea de curar su hombro y lo hizo, sin que Clarke se moviera siquiera. Al haber cubierto la herida con el ungüento, buscó con la mirada algo que pudiera usar como vendaje y no tardó en encontrarlo.

Recogió la blusa que Clarke había portado antes y que había sido rasgada por las garras del felino. Estaba mojada por la lluvia, pero serviría. Dudaba que Clarke quisiera ponérsela de nuevo dada las condiciones. De todas maneras, tendría la cortesía de preguntar.

Se acercó a ella con la prenda en mano y la posicionó cerca de la joven, donde pudiera verla.

\- ¿Puedo? Necesito una venda. –

Clarke tan sólo movió la cabeza en señal consentimiento.

Acto seguido, la comandante tomó una de sus dagas escondidas en su pantalón a la altura de su muslo y procedió a rasgar la tela, dándole la forma precisa que necesitaba. Después, exprimió con fuerza ese pedazo en sus manos hasta cerciorarse de que no se pudiera sentir la humedad en él.

Habiendo hecho esto, se arrodilló junto a Clarke y con sumo cuidado fue colocándole el vendaje, alzando la parte superior del cuerpo de la joven con delicadeza y pasando parte de la tela alrededor de su cuello para afianzarlo.

La comandante se levantó entonces, sin pronunciar palabra, y se recargó en la pared más cercana, dejándose caer para quedar sentada, sin dejar de mirar a la joven Skaikru.

Ella también estaba agotada. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas horas llevaba sin dormir, sin comer.

Sus brazos guardaban la sensación de haber sostenido a Clarke y era abrumador y bello, aunque esos momentos hayan estado tan manchados de miseria y remordimiento.

Tenía que dormir. Su cuerpo lo exigía a gritos, pero estaba aguardando a que Clarke lo hiciera primero.

\- Estás empapada. – pronunció Clarke, aún tumbada con la vista al techo.

La observación agarró desprevenida a Lexa.

No quiso decir nada al respecto. No le importaba su estado actual.

Pasó un rato y de repente Clarke se incorporó pesadamente arrastrando una de las pieles y caminó hacia la guerrera que la miraba sorprendida.

\- Toma.– dijo, ofreciéndole la piel de ciervo.

Lexa la agarró sin saber cómo interpretar lo que la mirada de Clarke estaba reflejando.

\- Gracias…-

Clarke asintió y le dio la espalda. A medio paso se detuvo.

\- ¿Alguna vez has…?

Lexa aguardó que la chica pudiera formular la pregunta.

Clarke pareció tomar aire para armarse de valor y lo intentó otra vez.

\- ¿Alguna vez has tomado la vida de un niño? –

 - Sí. –

Clarke exhaló y se quedó inmóvil.

\- Convertirme en Heda requirió que matara a mis _Natblida,_ mis compañeros de sangre negra. – confesó Lexa. Sus palabras sonaban claras y firmes, pero era obvio que no había orgullo en ellas, sólo una triste aceptación. – Crecí con ellos. Aprendí con ellos. Padecí con ellos. Eran mi familia y yo los maté. –

La joven Skaikru volteó a verla. Sus facciones denotaban una sombría incredulidad.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó, la aversión en su tono era evidente.

\- Porque nuestras tradiciones así lo dictan. Los _Natblida_ combaten a muerte y el que quede de pie es el elegido para ser Heda. –

\- ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando eso ocurrió? –

\- Dieciséis. –

Clarke no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. No podía imaginar a una Lexa tan joven asesinando a niños, arremetiendo contra ellos con su espada, aniquilando a su propia familia.

La comandante se paró y se colocó frente a ella, soltando la piel que cayó al suelo al lado de ella.

\- Nací para esto, Clarke. – dijo con convicción, mirándola con profundidad. – Este es mi llamado. Acabé con la vida de mis siete hermanos y hermanas del cónclave y sellé mi juramento con su sangre. Así que te entiendo, Clarke Kom Skaikru. Sé lo que significa extinguir la vida de unos niños que soñaban con un futuro más prometedor. Hice lo que tenía que hacer en aquél entonces, así como lo hice en Mount Weather. Mi gente es mi vida, lo que mi corazón sienta no tiene cabida en este camino. –

Clarke quedó sin habla. La comprensión de las costumbres y visión del mundo de Lexa la eludía. Lo único que empezaba a volverse claro era el peso que Lexa cargaba en sus hombros. El peso del mundo, de _su_ mundo. Podía ver en esos ojos verdes una fortaleza inaudita obtenida a través de experiencias desgarradoras que no sabía si algún día podría llegar a entender.

\- Aprendí que el corazón sólo sirve para bombear sangre. Con la muerte de Costia confirmé esa cruda verdad. Ser Heda es servir a la gente en cuerpo y alma y tomar las decisiones más brutales para salvaguardar el orden y la integridad de mi pueblo. – Lexa dio un paso corto hacia el frente, acercándose a la joven. – Como Heda, abandonarte en esa montaña fue necesario. Como Lexa, acepté pagar el precio y este ha sido muy, muy alto. Más de lo que esperaba. –

Clarke se quedó nadando en esos ojos llenos de mucho, llenos de todo.

No podía si quiera imaginar la severidad de la vida que Lexa había tenido hasta ahora. No podía imaginar todo lo que había detrás, todas las cicatrices, los recuerdos, las heridas.

¿Odiaba a Heda, a Lexa o a ambas? ¿Qué parte de ella la había traicionado, la mujer o la guerrera?

De pronto se sintió más cansada. Su mente giraba y no podía más.

Dio la media vuelta, dispuesta a rendirse ante el sueño, pero antes, hizo una pregunta más:

\- ¿El olvido llega algún día? –

 - No. Pero con el tiempo te acostumbras al dolor de tus heridas y aprendes a vivir con las atrocidades que has cometido porque eso es lo que hacemos los líderes, Clarke. Tomamos decisiones que matan nuestra alma para que nuestra gente viva. –

 La respuesta sacó el aire de sus pulmones y encogió su corazón.

Entonces era inevitable sentirse rota. Entonces esas grietas en el alma se quedarían ahí, alargándose, creciendo y no habría nada que las pudiera borrar, aunque lo deseara.

Pensó en su madre herida, con su cuerpo ensangrentado por las perforaciones en su piel, pero viva. Pensó en Raven y en su pierna, pero sonriendo aún gracias a ese humor ácido característico de ella. Pensó en Octavia y sus ojos repletos de amor por Lincoln, feliz por poder abrazarlo una vez más. Y así, uno a uno, los rostros de su gente fueron acudiendo a su mente.

Estaban vivos. Tenían otra oportunidad que ella había pagado con su alma.

Tal vez Lexa tenía razón.  Tal vez ella, una simple chica que amaba pintar, había sido la elegida para hacer lo que nadie más podría hacer.

 Clarke suspiró y se dejó caer entre las pieles, cubriéndose con algunas de ellas.

 Dirigió una última mirada a la entrada de la cueva, advirtiendo que la luz que penetraba por ese hueco era ya pálida. El ocaso estaba llegando, el tiempo había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin embargo, lo había sentido arrastrándose ante esa mar de emociones y confesiones.

 Su estómago dolía por la falta de alimento, pero era más apremiante descansar. Sus párpados se sentían pesados, tan pesados.

 Lexa volvió a acomodarse en el suelo, con la espalda contra el muro. Tomó la piel de ciervo, se llevó las rodillas hacia el pecho y las cubrió. Tenía frío, pero no deseaba perturbar el espacio en el que Clarke se hallaba, así que esa capa de pelaje tendría que bastar.

 - Buenas noches, Lexa.

 La comandante se asombró ante aquellas inesperadas palabras que se esparcieron por la caverna como olas. De pronto el hielo que sentía en su ser disminuyó.

 - Buenas noches, Clarke… -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento (de nuevo) la demora. Muchas cosas han pasado en mi vida y en el mundo, por lo que veo. Es una lástima lo que ha ocurrido en EUA.  
> En fin...  
> Es un capítulo largo para compensar la espera. Fue difícil escribirlo, muy emocional.  
> Espero les haya gustado, a partir de ahora ya todo es más Clexa.  
> Haré lo posible por escribir algo cada dos o tres semanas; ya llegan las vacaciones y podré dedicarme un poco más a esta historia :)


	16. Al Descubierto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke no sabe qué siente ante la presencia de Lexa y antes de poder empezar a averiguarlo, un grito en el bosque las saca de su burbuja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra vez, una disculpa por la demora. Dos palabras: la vida.
> 
> Feliz Navidad/Yule/ celebraciones. :)
> 
> Oh y... ¡Clexa por siempre!  
> Siguiente capítulo: un encuentro que no pudimos ver en la serie. No se lo pierdan.

Capítulo 16

**Al Descubierto**

Antes de que sus párpados se abrieran su sentido del olfato ya se había desperezado. Podía sentir la saliva acumulándose en su boca ante el penetrante olor que la rodeaba.

Lentamente, los ojos de la comandante comenzaron a abrirse al mismo tiempo en el que sus entrañas se agitaban ante el tentador aroma a comida.

Entonces recordó dónde estaba. Su cuerpo se sobresaltó al comprender que se había quedado dormida cuando sus intenciones habían sido ser la centinela de la joven Skaikru durante la noche. Una misión infructuosa, era obvio.

\- No es mucho, pero es lo que pude conseguir con un brazo famélico y el otro casi inutilizado. – pronunció Clarke, advirtiendo el súbito movimiento frente a ella que le avisaba que Lexa había despertado.

La guerrera Trikru se percató del origen del delicioso olor:

Frente a ella se hallaban dos pescados ensartados en dos varas, sumergidos en las llamas de la fogata y también había algunos frutos dispersos sobre las pieles.

\- Clarke, no debiste. Yo podría haber…-

\- No me gusta sentirme inservible. – la interrumpió Clarke, moviendo las varas para voltear los pescados y asarlos del otro lado. – Además…- alzó su vista hacia la comandante, inspeccionando su rostro compungido. – Pareces un mapache… -

Lexa frunció el ceño sin entender.

Clarke entornó los ojos.

\- Porque estás fatigada y tienes ojeras. – aclaró.

– Oh. 

La joven Skaikru apretó los labios y se reprendió a si misma por haber hecho ese comentario. Había sido un chascarrillo, pero de pronto sintió que no debía permitirse reestablecer una conexión tan familiar con Lexa. No después de su historial. No así, no tan fácilmente. Pero se le había escapado como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. Era posible que, aunque no deseara admitirlo, Lexa tuviera un efecto ineludible en ella.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que probaste alimento y dormiste realmente? – preguntó, sin voltear a ver a la comandante.

\- No lo sé con certeza, pero no planeo morir de inanición, Clarke y mi cuerpo está acostumbrado a la vigilia.

\- Por supuesto… - murmuró la joven, recordando quién era la mujer a quien se estaba dirigiendo. Debía estar acostumbrada a una vida rígida y llena de retos que la llevaban al extremo. Eso había forjado a esa guerrera inquebrantable.

Lexa movió su cuello de un lado a otro antes de incorporarse y caminar hacia el fuego. Apenas había amanecido, podía percatarse de ello por la luz que se colaba al interior de la cueva y esa familiar fragancia a rocío abrazado a la maleza y las hojas de los pinos. Era casi imperceptible debido al olor del desayuno, pero ahí estaba. Ella era hija del bosque y conocía todos sus secretos.

\- Buena pesca. – comentó la comandante viendo que el tamaño de los pescados no era ordinario.

– Gracias. - dijo Clarke y su boca permaneció entreabierta, titubeando entre comentarle cómo había logrado finalmente aprender a atrapar peces después de innumerables intentos penosos y una que otra herida en sus pies; sin embargo, no era apropiada tanta charla, no todavía. No era como si de repente pudieran enterrar todo lo acontecido y fingir que las cosas estaban bien entre ellas… ¿O sí?

\- Creo que están listos. – dijo la joven eligiendo irse por el camino más seguro y evitando una conversación.

Lexa asintió y se sentó cerca de la fogata, tomando una de las ramas por un extremo y acercando el pescado hacia ella. Lo inspeccionó a detalle aparentemente; en realidad, lo veía, pero no estaba ahí, presente.

Le quedaba un día. Un día para convencer a Clarke de que irse con ella era lo más adecuado. Por si fuera poco, aún no habían hablado sobre Arkadia, sobre el frágil acuerdo, sobre las tensas relaciones con los Skaikru. Eran temas espinosos, pero tendrían que tratarlos y a estas alturas podía apostar que Clarke no se sentiría cómoda al hacerlo.

Lexa estaba sintiendo el sabor de la derrota sin siquiera intentarlo todavía. Quizás porque Clarke había probado ser más o tan necia como ella misma y también por el hecho de que se había vuelto auto suficiente y eso la empoderaba y se aferraría a ello antes de permitirse esconderse del peligro circundante.

Clarke notó la larga pausa de la comandante.

\- Deberías comer; y no te atrevas a decir que no tienes hambre porque el rugir de nuestros estómagos fue lo que me impidió seguir durmiendo. –

Un espejismo de sonrisa adornó los labios de Lexa y la joven Skaikru no pudo evitar mirarla fijamente.

Después de soplar un poco, Lexa tomó un bocado.

Sabía a gloria.

Evocó la pregunta de Clarke al dar la segunda mordida. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin probar alimento? No lo recordaba.

Clarke clavó sus dientes en su porción y empezó a comer, aunque no fue tan pulcra con sus modales como Lexa. Sencillamente estaba desesperada por meter algo a su estómago, así que no demoró mucho en dejar limpio el esqueleto del pescado, mientras la comandante se tomaba su tiempo, aparentemente más entretenida con el fuego que con saciar su hambre.

Lexa notó la rapidez con la que Clarke había devorado su presa y le ofreció parte de su comida:

\- Toma, Clarke. Necesitas reponer energía. –

\- Pero…

\- Con algunos de los frutos que trajiste para mí es más que suficiente. – declaró Lexa. – Mi gente y yo estamos acostumbrados a racionar las porciones. –

La joven Skaikru asintió y aceptó gustosa, quizás demasiado gustosa, el ofrecimiento.

Lexa ocultó una tibia sonrisa al voltear su cara hacia el resto de la comida que se hallaba a un lado de ella.

Por unos minutos estuvieron así, comiendo en silencio, hasta que la comandante se levantó y le sirvió a Clarke agua en un vaso.

\- Iré por más. – anunció, tomando la jarra y llevándosela con ella.

Clarke movió la cabeza en señal de consentimiento y observó a Lexa salir rápidamente de la cueva.

Ante su ausencia, dejó brotar un suspiro.

Recuerdos de esa madrugada inundaron su mente.

Había despertado por hambre, sí, pero también por un sueño. El mismo sueño que la había acechado docenas de noches. Ese beso.

Sólo que esta vez, el beso no se transformaba en alaridos y sangre. Era ese beso cálido, esos ojos suplicantes y atemorizados, tan llenos de sentimientos que no alcanzaba a comprender.

Y al abrir los ojos la vio. Ella estaba ahí, rendida ante el cansancio, con su cabeza inclinada y apoyada sobre uno de sus hombros, luciendo tranquila, en paz.

La contempló dormir por lo que pareció una eternidad, repasando una y otra vez lo que habían charlado esa noche, repasando una y otra vez cómo se habían conocido, lo que habían enfrentado juntas, sus pasos por los senderos de la montaña, sus decisiones de muerte.

Ahí, en ese espacio pequeño, la comandante no parecía temible. Tenía un rostro angelical, una figura esbelta y bella, muy a pesar de esas líneas de fatiga y de expresión estoica que tantas veces había proclamado tener frente a su gente.

Ahí, ella era Lexa y era simplemente humana. Hermosamente humana.

 _Mierda_ , pensó.

No debería estar teniendo esa clase de pensamientos. No debería haber pasado la madrugada delineando sus facciones con los ojos; no debería si quiera pensar que la belleza de la comandante era casi etérea y mucho menos sentir un cosquilleo urgente en sus manos que la incitaba a buscar algo con qué pintar y trazar ese perfil, esos ojos, esos labios.

No. No debería estar sintiendo tantas cosas que la estaban colapsando desde adentro, pero ahí estaban.

_Maldición, Griffin. Ubícate._

Afuera, Lexa tomó una gran bocanada de aire. La esencia a pino y a hierba fresca se adentraba en sus pulmones y se esparcía por su sangre, rejuveneciéndola.

Tener algo en el estómago ayudaba también.

Sus extremidades habían estado entumidas por horas y podía sentir que sus músculos exigían ejercicio. No había entrenado en días y su cuerpo estaba pidiendo más movimiento, más acción.

Podría haber llenado la jarra con el agua de la cascada, pero decidió caminar un poco más, sólo unos metros para ver su reflejo en un lado del rio.

 _Un mapache_ , pensó, inspeccionando su faz.

Sus labios formaron una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Clarke había intentado bromear con ella. ¿Debería considerar aquello como una señal?

Nadie bromeaba con Heda. No desde hacía tiempo. Anya se había atrevido a hacerlo en contadas ocasiones entre sus entrenamientos. Costia lo había hecho, por supuesto. Habían sido adolescentes en plena pubertad, enamoradas, sin mucho de qué preocuparse, justo antes de ser nombrada comandante. Después el deber fue transformando sus vidas hasta llevarlas a ese oscuro lugar y engullirlas por completo, dejándola sola y con el corazón hecho trizas.

Y ahí estaba la joven Skaikru, con su osadía impertinente, midiendo las aguas con ella y lanzando un comentario inocente e infantil.

Tal vez había esperanza de recomponer lo que se había desbaratado. Tal vez la luz de Clarke era tan brillante que era capaz de sacarlas a ambas de ese abismo y podrían empezar de nuevo.

Lexa se quitó los guantes y sumergió sus manos en las aguas para tomar un poco del líquido y  luego mojar su rostro y lavarlo.

Tenía que dejar de pensar tonterías, se dijo a sí misma. Ese comentario no tendría por qué significar nada más que una forma de romper la tensión entre ellas.

Volvió a ponerse los guantes, llenó el recipiente y se encaminó hacia su escondite.

Un día. Únicamente un día.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Intentó no mirarla detenidamente mucho tiempo, pero cuando Clarke volteó a verla ahí parada, se dio cuenta de que no lo había conseguido.

Simplemente era difícil que el aliento no se quedara atascado en su pecho al tenerla frente.

Como sea, la comandante retomó su compostura de inmediato y entró, pasando al lado de ella para tomar el vaso que estaba sobre el suelo cerca de la joven. Lo llenó y se lo ofreció.

– Gracias. - dijo Clarke, tomándolo con ambas manos.

\- ¿Cómo está tu hombro? – preguntó Lexa, examinando dicha parte con la mirada.

\- Mucho mejor. El dolor es más soportable. – contestó la joven y bebió un sorbo.

\- Me alegra.

Lexa colocó la jarra sobre la mesa y volvió a ponerse a un costado de Clarke.

\- He postergado esta conversación suficiente. – comentó la comandante, clavando sus ojos en la chica que la miraba con una incógnita plagada en sus iris color zafiro. – tenemos que hablar sobre tu gente y la mía, Clarke. –

Los hombros de la joven se aflojaron en señal de resignación y de repente el suelo frente a ella parecía más interesante que lo que Lexa pudiera decir.

\- Lo sé… - musitó Clarke. La falta de ganas se notaba en su tono.

\- Fui a negociar con ellos hace unos días.

La declaración la hizo virar su cara y mirarla, sorprendida. Como impulsada por el peso de la revelación, Clarke se levantó como pudo y dio unos pasos al lado contrario del que se hallaba la comandante, pasando su mano derecha por sus cabellos como si intentara mantenerlos en su cabeza.

Ante su intranquilidad, Lexa prosiguió:

\- Hablé con Kane. Abby estaba ahí. – Lexa siguió a la joven con la mirada, midiendo su reacción. Ante su silencio, continuó. – Sobra decir que la reunión no marchó como se esperaba… Te necesitan, Clarke. –

La joven se detuvo y sus ojos estudiaron la expresión ecuánime de la guerrera.

\- ¿Me necesitan? – preguntó con incredulidad. – Lo dudo mucho. La gente de Arkadia tiene a Kane, a mi madre, a Bellamy y ellos van a asegurarse de que esto resulte, de una forma u otra. –

\- De una forma u otra… - repitió la comandante, tratando de que Clarke comprendiera lo que esas palabras podían implicar.

\- Kane no es un inepto, él sabrá qué determinaciones tomar para…

\- Con todo respeto, Clarke, Kane no es tú. – la interrumpió Lexa. – Es un hombre tenaz y hace lo que puede para estar centrado, es cierto, pero no es suficiente. Ninguno de ellos tiene lo que se requiere para sobrevivir aquí en estas tierras sin provocar una catástrofe tarde o temprano. –

\- ¿Y yo sí? – debatió Clarke. No podía sentirse menos indigna en esos momentos.

\- Tú eres el balance perfecto entre razón y corazón, Clarke. Tú eres la promesa de un nuevo mañana.

Los ojos de Lexa irradiaban confianza absoluta. Más que eso, adoración, y Clarke habría podido ver eso si no hubiera estado enfocada únicamente en absorber lo que la comandante había dicho.

\- Aunque a algunos les cueste aceptarlo, te necesitan, todos ellos. Están aquí, vivos, por ti. Gracias a ti. La gran mayoría cree en ti, Clarke. – Lexa tragó saliva. – Yo creo en ti. –

La joven tomó aire y le dio la espalda. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la pared grisácea frente a ella. Cataratas de emociones y sentimientos fluían por ella. Era imposible no ser un puñado de contrariedad ante Lexa. Cada vez que hablaba, de algún misterioso modo, las palabras eran precisas, contundentes, atravesaban su alma y se anidaban en ella.

\- Así que sí has venido por política. – dijo la joven, intentando convencerse de que sí, esta era la motivación real de la presencia de la comandante. – Al final has venido a buscarme porque, desde tu perspectiva, es lo que conviene a los intereses de nuestra gente. –

\- Como comandante sí, Clarke. Esa es la razón.

La joven permaneció callada. Ya antes había confrontado a Lexa sobre sus intenciones y habían entrado a un torbellino emocional extenuante. Escuchar que debía regresar para arreglarle la vida a todos, con Trikru incluídos, le molestaba, hasta cierto punto le dolía. ¿Y si todo este tiempo esas muestras de humanidad de Lexa habían sido un ardid para empujarla hacia este momento?

Lexa pareció leer sus pensamientos y se apresuró a decir:

\- Lo que te dije antes es cierto, Clarke. Me importas, estoy aquí por quién eres y porque el amor hacia tu gente es equiparable al mío por mi pueblo. Estoy aquí porque te veo y me inspiras a creer que hay otros caminos… Otras maneras de hacer las cosas, otras perspectivas menos inclementes, más humanas.

Clarke cesó de ver la pared y su rostro viró hacia la comandante, observándola.

\- Estoy aquí porque eres lo que nuestra gente necesita para dejar de sobrevivir y realmente vivir…-

_Tú eres lo que necesito para realmente vivir._

Lexa sintió que su alma se estaba confesando con esas palabras. Se sintió total y absolutamente vulnerable, temiendo que Clarke la descifrara y se diera cuenta de que temblaba, de que lo que sentía por ella rebasaba los límites de la cordura, de la razón. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que estaba combatiendo con todas sus fuerzas.

Clarke se sumergió en aquella verde pradera de sus ojos y tuvo que recordarse que debía respirar. Ella se consideraba un monstruo, una asesina despiadada. La gente la había apodado Wanheda, la comandante de la muerte. Había pasado noches y días enteros sintiéndose el ser más despreciable del universo, recordando cómo hasta sus amigos y su madre objetaban su proceder y la acababan culpando por todo lo que resultaba mal, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, frente a la mujer más temible de esos bosques quien la miraba como si ella fuera lo más puro y bello sobre la faz de la tierra.

Sentía lo que Lexa había expresado hasta la última célula de su cuerpo, reverberando en cada rincón, sacudiendo su alma. Y quería creerle, en verdad quería creerle.

Era como el planeta hubiera dejado de girar y ella cayera en un vacío en Lexa era lo único que la sostenía en un verde efímero y lleno de devoción.

No podía soportar más esas pupilas atravesándola. Meneó la cabeza con la vista en el suelo.

\- He matado a cientos, Lexa… Yo… No puedo… Aún no estoy lista…-

\- Puedo verte, Clarke. Puedo ver quién eres realmente. – Lexa no supo cómo, pero sus pies se movieron hacia ella por voluntad propia. – No eres un monstruo, Clarke. No lo eres. –

El suspiro que Clarke liberó fue casi un sollozo. Si no lo era, ¿cómo podía dejar de sentirse uno?

Ese había sido el propósito de su partida, hallar solaz y no lo había logrado… No se había acercado a ese atisbo de alivio hasta ese instante en el que Lexa la hacía sentir comprendida y aceptada incluso estando sumida en su más profunda oscuridad.

Un metro de distancia. Lexa se encontraba cerca de ella, contemplándola, respirándola.

\- El mundo que sueñas puede existir si tú estás en él, Clarke. Ayúdame a construirlo…-

Clarke alzó el rostro bañado en lágrimas y entreabrió los labios queriendo decir algo, pero un alarido aterrador resonó entre las paredes de la cueva y ambas mujeres se quedaron perplejas.

La comandante reaccionó en un segundo, tomó sus espadas que estaban colocadas en el piso donde había dormido y se apresuró a salir, no sin antes voltear a ver a Clarke quien lucía desencajada y aún sorprendida:

\- ¡No te muevas de aquí, Clarke! –

 

* * *

 

 

 -¡SIS AU! –

La comandante podía escuchar el grito de ayuda de una mujer cerca, demasiado cerca.

Sabía que lo último que Clarke y ella necesitaban era revelar su paradero, pero el instinto de proteger a los demás era mayor que la incertidumbre del riesgo, así que sus pies aceleraron, dirigiéndose al origen de la llamada de auxilio.

En la cueva, Clarke echó un vistazo a su hombro y gruñó entre dientes, frustrada. Sin reparar en la petición de Lexa y en su condición física, buscó y tomó su lanza, levantó la daga que aún yacía cerca de la fogata, y salió de ahí apresurada sin importarle qué podría toparse en el camino. Alguien necesitaba ayuda y no permitiría que Lexa fuera sola.

 _Es Heda, sabe cómo cuidarse._ La voz en su cabeza quería disuadirla de perseguir a la guerrera, pero algo en su interior, menos racional, llevaba las riendas y no podía dejar de correr tras ella.

 _\- ¡AYUDA!_ –

Al cabo de un par de minutos, la comandante se topó frente a frente con la causa del tumulto:

Un hombre musculoso yacía sobre una mujer que se sacudía, forcejeando con uñas y dientes, tratando de quitárselo de encima.

\- ¡HOD OP! – ordenó Lexa a unos metros de la escena. Sus ojos irradiaban fuego, los tendones de su cuello mostraban la rabia que estaba sintiendo al atestiguar tal bajeza. Sacó sus espadas de sus fundas y dio unos pasos con postura amenazante.

El extraño alzó su cara y sus los ojos querían salirse de sus órbitas.

\- Jok… - exclamó. No esperaba esto. No esperaba la presencia de Heda en esos lares. Podía sentir su sangre helándose ante ella. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí?

La mujer dejó de moverse y girando su cabeza lo más que pudo se percató de quién había captado la atención de su agresor. Ella también empalideció.

\- Breik em au. – Ordenó la comandante. No era un grito, era un mandato en voz serena, la calma antes de una inclemente tormenta.

\- ¡Lexa! –

El llamado de Clarke la tomó por sorpresa, pero no volteó hacia ella, no podía bajar la guardia ante aquel hombre.

\- Set Daun, Klrak. – pronunció Lexa. Ella no tenía por qué estar ahí a sus espaldas. ¿Por qué no se había quedado en la cueva como se lo había pedido?

La respuesta era obvia. Era Clarke.

Todo pasó de repente, en un flashazo.

El hombre se había erguido velozmente y de entre sus ropas había extraído una daga que voló por los aires en dirección a la comandante. En un reflejo inusitado, ésta blandió una de sus espadas y desvió el arma, arrojándola lejos de ahí hacia un costado.

Extrañamente, el hombre esbozó una sonrisa burlona.  

 _Algo está mal._ Pensó Lexa, sintiéndose perturbada. Y entonces las vio.

Las cicatrices adornando la cara del fornido forastero.

_Azgeda._

\- ¡Corre, Clarke! ¡Es una trampa! – vociferó Lexa adoptando una posición de combate mientras su mirada escudriñaba los alrededores de arriba abajo. Su intuición le decía que no estaban solos.

\- No te dejaré sola, Lex…

El enunciado interrumpido de la joven y el ruido de algo golpeando el suelo hizo que el hombre soltara una carcajada.

\- Demasiado tarde… Heda…- dijo con la voz repleta de una sádica satisfacción.

Lexa tragó saliva. Mucho antes de voltear a ver atrás, ya sabía lo que encontraría.

La mujer que minutos antes había suplicado por auxilio, ahora se hallaba detrás de Clarke y sostenía una daga a la altura de su cuello. Había miedo en los ojos de esa mujer y su mano temblaba, sin embargo, su intención era clara.

\- ¡Shuda daun! ¡Nau! – exigió el hombre. – Quiero ver esas espadas sobre el suelo, Heda…-

\- No, Lexa, no lo hagas… - dijo Clarke con ojos llenos de convicción. Al contrario de su captora, no había rastros de miedo en su expresión. Lucía impasible a pesar de las circunstancias. Su lanza a un lado de ella, sobre la hierba.

\- ¡Shop of! – siseó la mujer atrás de ella y apretó el filo de la daga a su cuello.

De haber sido alguien más, la comandante no habría dudado ni un segundo en arremeter contra cada uno de ellos. De haber sido alguien más, ya habría lanzado sus espadas en ambas direcciones, clavándolas en los rostros de esos maleantes. Pero era Clarke y no tenía modo de saber si había otros Azgeda acechándolos, listos para atacarlas desde los flancos o escondidos entre los árboles.

Tenía que pensar en algo y pronto.

\- La gran y noble Wanheda… - pronunció socarronamente la guerrera Azgeda al oído de Clarke. – Presentíamos que andabas cerca y simplemente no pudiste resistirte al escuchar a una pobre alma en problemas. –

\- Aunque debo admitir que no esperábamos que la gran comandante nos honrara con su presencia… - añadió el corpulento hombre, acercándose hacia Lexa con lentitud. – Ha sido una muy inusitada casualidad, pero estén seguras que le sacaremos provecho. –

\- La reina estará más que complacida cuando le entreguemos a la omnipotente Wanheda y la cabeza de Heda como obsequio. - declaró la mujer de la Nación del Hielo.

Lexa sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago mientras un casi olvidado temblor recorría sus venas, contrayendo sus músculos. Su respiración agitada iba aunada con el intenso palpitar de su corazón. Era una emoción primitiva que la había acechado en muy contadas ocasiones en su vida.

Jamás creyó que volvería a sentirla. Jamás pensó que volvería hallarse cara a cara con el miedo. Ese miedo infranqueable que quebranta voluntades ante lo inevitable, ante la funesta certeza de que lo peor está por ocurrir y que un capricho del destino está a punto de arrebatarte lo que más anhelas, aunque no sea del todo tuyo.

Y no era el temor al final de su propia existencia, sino al no ser capaz de protegerla a ella.

A Clarke.

Cientos de imágenes de un futuro probable la asaltaron en un instante. La joven Skaikru arrodillada ante Nia, golpeada, torturada, encadenada y cubierta de sangre.

La imagen de la cabeza de Costia en una charola regresó a ella y en un segundo esas facciones se transformaban y eran unos ojos azules opacos que no veían ya ni lo harían nunca más.

Temblaba, Heda temblaba, pero reunió todas sus fuerzas e invocó toda su voluntad para que aquellos bastardos no lo notaran.

 _Hoy no. Hoy no es el día,_ se dijo mentalmente. Debía proteger a Clarke a toda costa. Tenía que.

A escasos tres metros de ella, el hombre habló. Su sonrisa era perpetua:

\- ¿Unas últimas palabras, _querida_ comandante? –

Lexa viró su rostro hacia atrás suavemente, buscando la mirada de Clarke.

\- Lexa…-

Su nombre en los labios de la joven Skaikru la estremeció. No. No hoy, ni nunca.

\- Creo en ti, Clarke…-

Como si se hubieran sincronizado telepáticamente, o impulsadas por un nexo mucho más portentoso, Lexa y Clarke arremetieron contra sus atacantes.

La comandante lanzó con su mano izquierda una de sus espadas contra el hombre, clavándola en su pecho y atravesándolo. Al mismo tiempo, Clarke dio una patada con su talón derecho a la espinilla de la chica mientras con su mano izquierda alejaba el antebrazo de ésta y lograba zafarse del alcance de la daga, moviendo su cuerpo hacia un lado, logrando poner suficiente distancia como para que la otra espada de Lexa se clavara en la garganta de la mujer Azgeda, matándola prácticamente al instante.

Lexa estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia Clarke cuando en la periferia de su visión captó movimiento en uno de los árboles.

En un impulso se abalanzó hacia la joven.

\- ¡Clarke, cuidado! –

El cuerpo de la comandante la alcanzó justo antes de que una flecha la impactara. Lexa entrecerró los dientes ante el dolor y los brazos de Clarke la sostuvieron con firmeza.

\- ¿Lexa, qué…? – la joven no había comprendido lo que había pasado hasta que vio la saeta incrustada en el omóplato derecho de Lexa.

\- En los árboles… - musitó la comandante, haciendo lo posible por soportar la punzada de la herida, reusándose a moverse, escudando a Clarke.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el sonido del aire partiéndose llegó hasta sus oídos, y el terror invadió a Clarke cuando una segunda flecha rasgó y penetró la carne de la comandante a la altura de las costillas.

Impulsada por la adrenalina y muy a pesar de la protesta de Lexa, la joven Skaikru depositó a la comandante en el suelo, quien cayó de rodillas, y tomó la lanza a su disposición.

Sus ojos peinaron el follaje y las ramas con desesperación y lo encontraron.

Un hombre yacía ahí, apoyado en un tronco en lo alto, tensando su arco para volver a disparar.

No lo pensó dos veces, no le importó fallar, no le importó nada más que impedir ese ataque.

La lanza voló por los aires, precisa, sin misericordia.

El guerrero Azgeda disparó la flecha que salió desviada por el contacto inminente del arma contra su estómago.

Con un ruido seco, su cuerpo cayó al suelo de costado.

Creyendo que el peligro había pasado, Clarke volcó toda su atención a la comandante, que yacía aún de rodillas, pero que ahora miraba en dirección al arquero cuya sangre se esparcía por las hojas caídas.

\- ¡Lexa…! –

La comandante respiraba rápida y superficialmente. El dolor en su costado derecho era casi insoportable; aspirar oxígeno hacía que la flecha clavada entre sus costillas arremetiera contra ella aún más.

Clarke examinó las heridas. Ninguna flecha la había atravesado por completo, pero no tenía forma de saber si la que se hallaba en su parte inferior la había perforado y rozado su hígado, lo cual era una noción que se negaba a considerar.

\- Rompe las flechas, Clarke… - pidió Lexa, jadeando.

\- Lexa… -

\- ¡Hazlo! No te preocupes por mí. –

Era el proceder acertado, estaba consciente de ello, sin embargo, provocarle dolor a la comandante ya no era parte de su plan.  Tal vez nunca lo había sido realmente. Así que resignada, la joven tomó el extremo de la flecha insertada en sus costillas, sabiendo que esa dolería más.

\- Lo siento… - murmuró, junto antes de partirla a la mitad.

Lexa gruñó y cerró los ojos. Su frente brillaba por el sudor que la cubría.

Sin perder más tiempo, Clarke tomó la otra saeta e hizo lo mismo.

Otro gruñido brotó de la comandante.

Un ruido parecido a una risa entrecortada captó la atención de ambas y las sobresaltó.

El arquero estaba aún con vida y un intento patético de carcajada se ahogaba con la sangre que gorgoteaba de su boca. Una de sus manos hurgó entre sus ropas y sacó un pequeño frasco, con sus dedos ensangrentados logró remover la tapa con un chasquido y lo llevó hacia su boca:

\- Salud… comandante… - alcanzó a decir en voz alta. Tragó con dificultad su contenido y su cabeza se desplomó en la hierba.

Clarke frunció el ceño, desconcertada y volteó a ver a Lexa en búsqueda de una explicación de lo que acababan de atestiguar.

 La comandante palideció aún más cuando la comprensión la golpeó como un rayo.

\- Las flechas, Clarke… Están envenenadas… Y ese…Ese era el antídoto…-


	17. Entre Hierbas y Susurros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke lleva a Lexa al único lugar en el que pueden recibir ayuda.  
> Niylah no puede creer que Heda esté ahí, convaleciente frente a ella.

**Capítulo 17**

**Entre Hierbas y Susurros**

 

Clarke miró estupefacta a la comandante que se sostenía apenas con una rodilla en el suelo. Estaba segura de que Lexa estaba padeciendo un dolor indescriptible, sin embargo, no había quejas escapando de sus labios. Los únicos indicios de su tormento eran las gotas de sudor que cubrían su frente y resbalaban por su rostro, y el sutil movimiento de su quijada que se tensaba en lapsos indefinidos.

 _Veneno_.

La joven Skaikru estaba petrificada; no había una línea congruente de pensamiento en su cabeza. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer? Recordaba que Lexa había utilizado su ración de hierbas en la cueva para curar su herida. Podría buscar los ingredientes, si los conociera, podría llevarla hasta Arkadia lo cual tomaría medio día de camino, podría…

\- Está bien, no te preocupes. – Dijo Lexa percibiendo su incertidumbre. Hilos de sangre escurrían de sus heridas lenta pero constantemente. -Pasará lo que tenga que pasar. -

Clarke la observó con incredulidad.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? ¿Estás dispuesta a rendirte, es eso lo que implicas, Lexa? –

Ahí estaba de nuevo, la contracción en su quijada. Clarke podía imaginar los dientes de la comandante apretándose con tal fuerza que podrían quebrarse en cualquier momento.

\- Sólo… Aguanta. – Pidió la joven, saliendo disparada hacia el cuerpo del arquero. Registró su vestimenta, sus bolsillos, hasta sus botas y no consiguió hallar ningún otro frasco. Levantó el que se había llevado a sus ensangrentados labios y lo revisó. Quizás podían quedar algunas gotas, algo.

Nada. Estaba vacío.

Con velocidad se dirigió al cuerpo del hombre que había fingido intentar violar a la mujer Azgeda. Hizo lo mismo.  Palpó sus ropas, hurgó en sus bolsillos y la búsqueda fue infructífera también.

\- Clarke… - llamó Lexa. Su voz se escuchaba entrecortada, pero serena. Sus ojos no dejaban de seguir la ansiosa pesquisa de la joven. – Es inútil… Los arqueros son los encargados de cargar el antídoto por ser los que están más fuera del alcance de sus adversarios… Si él no tiene otra dosis, dudo que los otros la traigan. –

Eso no la detuvo. En un segundo ya estaba inclinada sobre el cadáver faltante de la agria mujer que la había sujetado.

Nada.

Clarke resopló molesta. Hasta bajo estas circunstancias Lexa odiaba que Lexa tuviera la razón.

Se llevó una mano a su cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás con sus dedos, retirándolo de su cara. Estaba al borde de caer en la desesperación; sin embargo, no permitiría que Lexa la viera en un estado parecido al de una niña asustada que acaba de perderse en el bosque al anochecer.

\- Puedo ir a buscar los ingredientes. – Pronunció, volteando a ver a Lexa.

\- Cada clan usa su propia combinación de veneno y es cambiada a menudo. Propósitos de guerra por si llegara a necesitarse… - Lexa desvió su mirada y la fijó en un punto al frente de ella. – Me temo que tendríamos que adivinar y… No hay tiempo para eso. –

 _No me queda tiempo para eso._ Pensó realmente. Conociendo a la Nación del Hielo y su afición por el sadismo, disponía de un par de horas si tenía suerte.

El efecto del veneno ya había iniciado. Lexa podía sentir un hormigueo abrasador expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Su sangre hervía y la empezaba a perder la sensibilidad en sus dedos y en sus pies. Un par de horas podría ser un cálculo errado, lo presentía.

Clarke regresó junto a ella de inmediato. Una idea comenzaba a manifestarse en su cabeza.

\- Entonces vendrás conmigo. – Dijo con determinación. Se agachó para ayudarle a levantarse, pero una mano se posó en sobre la suya y la detuvo.

\- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarme. –

Los ojos de la joven Skaikru se abrieron de par en par. - ¿Estás bromeando, Lexa? -

\- No, Clarke. Debes irte. Los Azgeda ya han llegado hasta estos lares, no sabemos si pueden haber más cerca de aquí. Déjame y regresa a Arkadia, ahí estarás más segura…-

Clarke miró la mano de la comandante, sintiendo su calor. Si ese era un intento para reconfortarla, estaba fallando miserablemente. Solamente la había vuelto más consciente de su temor a una sentencia de muerte sobre ella.

\- No voy a dejarte. – Declaró con cierta dureza en sus palabras. – No lo hice antes cuando enfrentamos al Pauna, y no pienso hacerlo ahora. –

\- Esta vez es diferente…-

\- ¿Diferente cómo? –

\- En aquél entonces confiabas en mí… Aún no te había decepcionado… - Lexa esbozó una sonrisa triste, frágil – La vida tiene una manera irónica de compensar las cosas…-

Clarke no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Tampoco podía creer que su instinto primordial fuera rechazar esa petición, hacer oído sordo a esas palabras y proteger a la comandante a como diera lugar.

Meneando la cabeza en claro repudio a esa idea, Clarke se liberó de la mano de Lexa, clavó una recia mirada en ella y le dijo entre dientes:

\- No voy a escucharte, Lexa. Voy a asumir que el dolor y el veneno están nublando tu juicio, así que ignoraré tus palabras y no moverás un dedo hasta que haga lo que tenga que hacer, ¿entendido? –

La comandante abrió los ojos de par en par y estaba a punto de protestar cuando Clarke se alejó de ella súbitamente.

La joven Skaikru estaba furiosa; sus puños apretados al lado de su cuerpo lo denotaban. Caminó unos pasos hacia el cuerpo de la guerrera Azgeda, desencajando la espada de su cuello, provocando que más sangre chorreara de la fatal herida. Luego hizo lo mismo con el enorme hombre, recuperando la otra espada y finalmente fue hacia el arquero en el suelo y arrancó la lanza de su estómago; todo esto mientras su mente repasaba lo absurdo de la noción de abandonar a la comandante.

Se acercó a ella, enfundó las dos espadas con cuidado en el carcaj en la espalda de Lexa y la miró directamente a los ojos:

\- No lo haré. No te dejaré. – Las palabras salieron con contundencia. Sin pedir permiso siquiera, Clarke la sujetó de la cintura por su lado intacto y la levantó, pasando su brazo por su hombro y detrás de su cabeza para sujetarla. – Ni creas que alguien más me quitará la oportunidad de acabar con tu vida yo misma. Así que ahórrate tus palabras Lexa. Vendrás conmigo aunque tenga que arrastrarte. –

El cuerpo de Lexa se contorsionó de dolor. A duras penas podía sentir sus rodillas, sus piernas. Pero Clarke era obstinada y la sostenía con firmeza.

La joven Skaikru empezó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto del sendero hacia la cueva, apoyándose en la lanza que mantenía en su mano desocupada. Podía notar que Lexa no tenía la fuerza suficiente para aliviar parte de su peso.

Lexa quería objetar, quería hacerla entrar en razón y darle la oportunidad de resguardarse, pero le faltaba el aliento. Además, de nada le serviría. Clarke ya lo había decidido por ambas y sencillamente no tenía la energía para contrariarla más.

\- ¿Adónde vamos? – logró preguntar mientras hacía lo posible por no desfallecer. Sus músculos comenzaban a acalambrarse, sus articulaciones se estaban entumeciendo y su saliva se estaba volviendo más espesa.

\- Al único lugar en el que conozco en el que podríamos hallar lo que necesitas. –

Tenía días que no recorría ese trecho. Días que no se había atrevido a acercarse. No después de haberse escabullido como una sigilosa ladrona a mitad de la noche.

_Resiste, Lexa. No te mueras, por favor…_

_  
_

* * *

 

 

Su respiración había dejado de ser errática y ahora era uniforme. Clarke esperaba que eso fuera una buena señal. Sin embargo, de repente las facciones de Lexa se contraían y sus manos y labios temblaban, producto de la lucha que su sistema y sus células enfrentaban en contra del líquido letal que con toda seguridad ya había recorrido todo su torrente sanguíneo.

En esos instantes, Clarke sentía el impulso de acercarse más a ella. Incluso esta última vez que vio a la comandante sacudirse notablemente, su mano había salido disparada para sostener la mano de Lexa que se hallaba más próxima a ella, pero se frenó a unos milímetros antes de alcanzarla, así que simplemente se retrajo y se quedó inmóvil, sentada en una silla al lado de la cama.

Lexa llevaba un par de horas inconsciente. Clarke apenas había logrado ver en la distancia su destino cuando la comandante perdió el conocimiento y se desvaneció en sus brazos. La rubia hizo acopio de toda su voluntad y de sus músculos para arrastrarla hasta la puerta de la casa, y a partir de ahí las cosas se habían acelerado y salido de control.

\- Su cuerpo está librando la batalla decisiva justo ahora. – Habló Niylah en voz baja, al otro lado de la cama donde yacía Lexa. Sus ojos se posaron en Clarke. – No te preocupes, ella es nuestra Heda y no hay mujer más fuerte que ella en estas tierras. –

La joven Skaikru no hizo comentario alguno, sólo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

Clarke no se había movido de ahí desde que entre ella y Niylah habían acomodado a Lexa sobre las pieles en la cama, justo después de haberle arrancado las flechas, limpiado sus heridas y haberle dado lo que Niylah creía sería el antídoto al veneno Azgeda.

Ante el sucesivo silencio de la joven, Niylah salió del cuarto y Clarke pudo escuchar sus pasos alejándose hasta que el único ruido en la habitación era su propio palpitar.

Unos instantes más tarde, su anfitriona regresó y se colocó al lado de ella, ofreciéndole un plato con algunos frutos y tiras de carne seca.

\- Debes comer algo. No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que has perdido peso. –

Clarke echó un vistazo a la comida para después dedicarle a la mujer una rápida mirada de desinterés. – Mochof, Niylah, pero no tengo apetito. –

\- Lo dejaré cerca, por si cambias de parecer. – dijo Niylah, poniendo el plato sobre un mueble al alcance de la rubia.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese movimiento de cabeza de Clarke y nada más brotó de su boca.

La mujer de los bosques alternaba su mirada entre Clarke y la comandante. Su mente estaba hilando y entretejiendo ideas, pistas, rumores. Jamás se habría imaginado que la mujer más importante, su Heda, se hallaría ahí, tendida en su cama, balanceándose entre la vida y la muerte.

Lo único que sabía era que la comandante había protegido a la joven Skaikru, y eso era más que suficiente para dejarla perpleja y con miles de preguntas rondando en su cabeza.

\- Debes de ser de suma importancia para nuestra comandante. – comentó Niylah con curiosidad. – Ella siempre se ha preocupado por el bienestar de su gente, pero ¿arriesgar su vida por alguien que cayó del cielo y que vino a perturbar la frágil paz recién obtenida? Eso es difícil de creer. –

Clarke inhaló lentamente ante esas palabras. Sí. Lexa había sido intrépida. Intrépidamente estúpida al ponerse en peligro por ella. Por alguien que horas atrás había pretendido verla muerta; por alguien que efectivamente, había llegado a la tierra a complicarlo todo y que ni siquiera había elegido hacerlo.

-Wanheda.– Pronunció Niylah, y eso fue lo que finalmente sacó a Clarke de su abstracción y la hizo observarla con amenazantes. – Tú debes ser a quien la gente llama Wanheda. –

\- No te atrevas a llamarme así. – La voz de Clarke era casi un susurro, pero estaba impregnada de coraje, de aversión.

Niylah abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero la joven Skaikru se levantó de repente y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

\- Necesito aire fresco. – dijo ésta, alejándose con rapidez.

No había siquiera llegado a la puerta cuando una mano sujetó su muñeca izquierda.

\- No es una buena idea que te expongas allá afuera dadas las circunstancias. – Dijo Niylah. Su preocupación era real y su tono lo demostraba.

Clarke se zafó de su agarre con cierta brusquedad para después permanecer ahí, encarando la puerta cerrada, con los hombros caídos, sintiéndose como un animal encerrado que únicamente anhelaba salir corriendo de ahí y perderse. De nuevo.

\- Ahora comprendo el porqué de tu silencio; el porqué de tu hermetismo… _Wan_ … Quien quiera que seas. –

\- Me llamo Clarke. – la joven Skaikru reveló su nombre con renuencia. No quería que Niylah se refiriera a ella de otra forma. No quería escuchar su infantil apodo y mucho menos ese otro nombre que hacía que su sangre hirviera.

\- Clarke… - Niylah pronunció esa palabra con sumo cuidado, dándose cuenta de que después de muchas semanas, al fin podía poner nombre a esa cara que ya le era conocida y aun así tan ajena. – No era mi intención incomodarte. –

 _\- Wanheda_. Tu gente me llama así y no tienen idea de cómo desearía jamás haberme merecido ese sobrenombre. –

Niylah no estaba al tanto de la dolorosa travesía de Clarke, de la historia detrás de esas amargas palabras, del sinuoso camino que la joven del espacio había tenido que recorrer para llegar ahí. Sin embargo, lo único que sí sabía, porque podía percibirlo, era que aquella chica estaba marcada de más heridas que las que podían descubrirse a simple vista. Su corazón se encogió ante esa revelación.

\- Para mí eres y siempre serás la chica del cielo con un corazón cálido e indomable, Clarke. –

\- Y para el resto del mundo seré quien siembra muerte a su paso…- dijo Clarke con pesar, volteando a verla. – Soy un monstruo. Un intento fallido de ser humano…-

La mujer Trikru asintió, pues no podía pensar en nada más qué decir para reconfortarla. Si bien ella misma se sentía agradecida por lo que Clarke y su gente habían hecho, era claro que el peso de esas acciones era insoportable. Podía vislumbrarlo en esos ojos azules que en ese momento lucían tan vulnerables y llenos de sueños rotos.

\- No para Heda. – Niylah viró su cara hacia la comandante que aún yacía en la misma posición, desvanecida. Su mirada recayó en Clarke un par de segundos después, estudiándola. – Ella pudo matarte. Heda pudo haber reclamado tu poder y en vez de ello eligió protegerte… ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? –

Clarke también echó un vistazo a Lexa. La muy familiar culpa se enrolló en su corazón, aprisionándolo. No supo qué contestar. No quería si quiera pensar en eso.

\- Significa que tú eres o representas algo mucho más grande que la muerte misma. Significa que ella ve en ti algo tan importante que fue capaz de arriesgar su sola existencia y todo lo que ha logrado por mantenerte a salvo. Te escogió a ti por sobre nosotros… –

Su aliento se atascó en su pecho y estaba segura de que su corazón había dejado de latir por unos segundos. Las lágrimas se enfilaban para salir, pero Clarke hizo acopio de toda su voluntad para frenarlas.

No había ponderado ese panorama de ese modo porque no había querido darle vueltas a lo ocurrido, pero escuchar esa conclusión de los labios de Niylah había desatado en ella emociones con las que no quería lidiar, ni ahora, ni nunca.

\- Hay algo en ti, Clarke que hace que la gente haga cosas… extrañas… - dijo Niylah, proyectando una pequeña sonrisa. – Sabes entrar al corazón sin pedir permiso siquiera…-

Clarke estaba a punto de rebatirla, cuando en la periferia de su visión un movimiento captó su atención y la hizo salir disparada en dirección a la comandante.

Lexa yacía aún en cama, pero era obvio que no planeaba quedarse ahí más tiempo. Sus piernas ya estaban al borde del colchón, a unos centímetros de tocar el suelo.

\- ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Lexa? – preguntó Clarke, ubicándose frente a ella como un rayo.

\- ¿En dónde estamos, Clarke? – Lexa siguió intentando levantarse, reclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante, pero se topó con una mano firme en su hombro, deteniéndola.

\- Estamos a salvo, Lexa. ¿Podrías por favor dejar de moverte y volver a acostarte? Estás herida y necesitas reposo. –

\- Yo seguiría el consejo de Clarke, si fuera usted, Heda. –

Ante la misteriosa voz, Lexa cesó su obstinación y permaneció inmóvil, escudriñando a la mujer parada al lado de Clarke.

Niylah nunca había estado así de cerca de la comandante. Incluso en ese frágil estado físico, las facciones de Heda y su presencia eran simplemente avasallantes. Principalmente esos enormes ojos verdes, fieros, imponentes, profundos.

No sabía si Heda observaba así a todos quienes se cruzaban su camino o si esa mirada era producto de las circunstancias. Como fuera, era intimidante y eso la hizo tragar saliva junto con sus palabras.

Lexa entonces buscó en los ojos de Clarke alguna explicación.

\- Está bien. Es una amiga y confío en ella. – reveló la joven Skaikru, entendiendo la pregunta muda de Lexa. – Estamos en su casa en medio del bosque. –

La comandante volvió a recorrer a Niylah con los ojos y luego de unos instantes, asintió una vez, absorbiendo la aclaración.

\- Ahora, ¿vas a permitirle a tu cuerpo reponerse en buenos términos o tendré que pedirle a Niylah que me dé una cuerda para atarte a la cama? – La determinación en el rostro de Clarke era tan absoluta que Lexa tuvo que reprimir una especie de gruñido por tal osadía.

Niylah, por su parte, observaba la interacción con la mandíbula prácticamente en el suelo. Si alguien más se atreviera a hablarle así a Heda, su lengua sería arrancada en un santiamén y su mera existencia sería extinguida por una espada rabiosa atravesada en su garganta.

Había algo indescriptible entre las dos, entre Lexa y Clarke, que electrificaba todo a su alrededor.

Clarke recapacitó su proceder. No estaban solas y muy probablemente no era una buena idea hablarle así a la gran comandante frente a otras personas, frente a su gente.

\- ¿Por favor, _comandante_? – preguntó tentativamente, controlando las ganas de empujarla de una vez por todas contra la blanda superficie de las pieles en la cama.

Lexa no dijo nada. Tuvo que ceder en cuanto su cuerpo fue atacado por un agudo dolor y un extraño mareo nubló su mente.

Clarke notó el cuerpo de Lexa sobresaltándose, así que la ayudó a recostarse lentamente.

\- ¿Lexa? – preguntó, consternada.

La comandante quiso hablar, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Su cuerpo estaba siendo atravesado por mil cuchillos cuyas hojas ardían.

Niylah se apresuró a tomar un pequeño frasco que había dejado cerca de la cama, sobre la mesa de noche.

\- Heda necesita otra dosis del antídoto. – Declaró la mujer, abriendo el recipiente. – Me temo que el tiempo que pasó desde que fue envenenada hasta que la tratamos fue demasiado…-

Clarke movió la cabeza a modo de asimilación. Un nudo áspero se ancló en su garganta al darse cuenta de que lo peor aún no había pasado.

Niylah procedió a darle la amarga mezcla a la comandante. Se inclinó hacia ella, posicionó el frasco en los labios de Lexa y le pidió que abriera la boca para que el líquido se vertiera en ella.

La comandante apenas si pudo entre abrir sus labios. Tan pronto como el antídoto llegó a su garganta, comenzó a toser fuertemente.

Clarke se acercó a ella y puso sus manos en sus hombros, evitando la herida en uno de ellos.

\- Lexa, estarás bien… Tienes que estarlo… -

Sus palabras llevaban un mensaje doble. Eran para Lexa, sí, pero también eran para ella misma. Buscaba reafirmarse, consolarse, esperanzarse. Clarke simplemente no podía imaginar que esa fiera mujer pudiera ser vencida por una sustancia extraña. No. Lexa no podía ser vencida por nada, era una noción absurda, risible, inaceptable.

Poco a poco, la tos cedió y Lexa pudo dejar caer todo su peso sobre la cama, agotada y con su cuerpo cubierto en sudor. Mantenía los ojos cerrados porque estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por controlar su cuerpo, por domar sus músculos y mantenerlos quietos aún y cuando estos se rebelaban y querían temblar sin parar.

Niylah se acercó a Clarke y colocó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de la joven en un intento por apaciguarla.

\- Heda saldrá de esto, Clarke. Lo sé. No hay mujer, no hay ser humano tan fuerte como ella.-

La joven Skaikru asintió. Era lo único que podía hacer. Asentir. Confiar. No quería hablar porque temía que en cualquier momento su voz le fallara.

Tomó asiento de nuevo y acercó la silla a la cama unos centímetros más.

Niylah dio unos pasos hacia atrás, no queriendo irrumpir ese espacio que envolvía a las dos mujeres frente a ella. Un espacio invisible, magnético.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad, la comandante habló en un murmullo:

\- Indra… Debo… Regresar. –

Clarke se aproximó hacia ella, reclinando su cuerpo en su dirección. - ¿Indra? ¿Qué quieres decir, Lexa? –

Niylah no perdió tiempo y llenó un vaso con agua, el cual le dio a Clarke para que pudiera ayudar a Heda a beberla.

Clarke lo tomó y con su otra mano, sostuvo el cuello de Lexa suavemente para mantener su cabeza erguida y que ésta pudiera tomar pequeños sorbos del líquido.

La comandante apenas si tomó escasos dos tragos y se recostó nuevamente, con su faz adornada de un gesto de dolor.

\- Indra y los otros me esperan… - Lexa habló, pero no podía formular enunciados completos. – Prometí volver… mañana a primera hora. –

\- ¿Dónde? – preguntó Clarke. Quizás podría ir a buscarlos y traerlos hasta donde su comandante los esperaba.

\- Una hora… de la cueva. Al oeste. –

Como un resorte, la joven Skaikru se levantó, dispuesta a marcharse en su búsqueda, pero una mano fría la detuvo, sujetándola de la muñeca.

\- No, Clarke… - Los ojos vidriosos de Lexa la observaban con insistencia y preocupación. – Azgeda…-

\- Indra necesita saber lo que ocurrió, Lexa. – Clarke la miró suplicante, permitiéndose sentir esos dedos sobre su piel, causando ráfagas de electricidad en su sangre.

La comandante hizo el intento por levantar la parte superior de su cuerpo, en obvia señal de obstinación por ser ella quien se diera a la encomienda.

Clarke la contempló incrédula y tuvo que detenerla otra vez.

\- Lexa, te juro que si no te quedas quieta…-

\- Yo iré. –

Lexa y Clarke voltearon en dirección a Niylah, quien sostuvo la mirada de la comandante con determinación.

\- Ninguna de ustedes está en condiciones para adentrarse en el bosque. – Dijo la mujer, acercándose a Clarke para agarrar el vaso que aún sostenía en su otra mano y después rellenarlo. Se quedó unos segundos ahí, dándoles la espalda y luego se movió hacia el lado opuesto de la cama, ofreciéndole a Heda más de beber. – Yo puedo ir por su séquito, comandante. Soy la mercader de estos bosques y a nadie le sorprenderá verme reuniendo ingredientes o husmeando los alrededores, incluso en plena noche. –

Lexa aceptó un trago más de agua. Parecía tener arena pegada en su garganta.

Clarke no supo qué decir. Niylah tenía razón. Era la opción más viable, aunque eso no significaba que debía gustarle involucrarla aún más.

\- Niylah, ¿estás segura? – preguntó la joven Skaikru, dubitativa.

\- Haría cualquier cosa por mi Heda y… por una querida amiga. – Contestó la mujer, son dejar de mirar a la comandante, quien, a su vez, no apartaba sus ojos de ella.

Pasaron unos segundos y la comandante finalmente terminó su silencioso dictamen.

\- Mochof, Niylah Kom Trikru. No olvidaré esta muestra de lealtad. –

La mujer sonrió e inclinó la cabeza, para después hacerse de algunas cosas para su viaje.

\- Regresaré en unas cuantas horas, poco antes de la media noche. – declaró, a punto de salir de la habitación. – Clarke, cierra la tienda por dentro en cuanto me vaya. Mi padre está en Polis, así que no habrá interrupciones. Cuando oscurezca no enciendas las velas para que los viajeros crean que no hay nadie y no las molesten. –

\- Sí, lo haré. – dijo Clarke.

En cuanto Niylah dejó el cuarto, Clarke se levantó y le dio alcance justo antes de que abriera la puerta para irse.

\- Niylah… - la joven quería decirle que lamentaba la distancia que había puesto entre las dos desde aquella noche; quería decirle que no había deseado malbaratar su amistad ni ser una ingrata con ella. Sin embargo, esperaba que ella lo supiera o por lo menos pudiera discernirlo en su mirada. – Gracias…-

La mujer Trikru le dedicó una sonrisa. – De nada, Clarke. Y por cierto, pude haberle añadido algunas hierbas al agua. Heda necesita descansar y ese brebaje le ayudará a hacerlo, ya que por voluntad propia creo que será casi imposible. –

Clarke dibujó una media sonrisa. – Cuídate y buen viaje, Niylah. –

La puerta se cerró y Clarke echó el cerrojo asegurándose de que una entrada furtiva fuera imposible. De repente se sintió extenuada y recargó su frente en la madera vieja de la puerta. El agobio la embargaba de la cabeza a los pies. No había querido demostrarlo frente a Niylah, mucho menos frente a Lexa, pero los acontecimientos del día (de hecho, de esos últimos días) tenían su mente echa jirones. Y su corazón no estaba en mejores condiciones.  

Así que se tomó un momento para reponerse, para rearmarse y regresar a esa habitación en la que se hallaba la mujer que desbarataba todos sus esquemas.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, Clarke se impulsó con las manos tomó aire y se encaminó al cuarto, decidida a aparentar que todo estaba en orden, aunque no fuera así.

Al ingresar, lo primero que notó fue que los ojos de Lexa estaban cerrados y su respiración era más calmada. Lo que sea que Niylah había puesto en el agua, aparentemente estaba funcionando de maravilla.

Clarke sintió cierto consuelo al saber que no tendría que lidiar con la terquedad de la comandante por lo menos por un rato más. Con esa sensación, se permitió sentarse de nuevo al lado de ella, contemplándola con detenimiento.

\- El agua… Clarke. – El susurro de Lexa la sobresaltó, a pesar de que era un hilo de voz suave que brotó sin la intención de molestar. – Una… artimaña. -

La joven Skaikru retuvo su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Claro que Lexa debía haberse dado cuenta de que el agua había sido manipulada.

\- Lo siento, necesitas reposar, Lexa. – dijo Clarke, sintiendo una ligera aprehensión por sedar a la comandante sin su consentimiento. – Niylah lo hizo por tu propio bien. –

Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, Lexa emitió una exhalación que sonó más que nada a un gruñido de desagrado.

La comisura de los labios de Clarke se alzó suavemente. No cabía duda que en ese estado Lexa se asemejaba a una pequeña niña a la que se le había prohibido usar su juguete favorito. Y no cabía duda alguna de que uno de esos juguetes favoritos era mantener el control a toda costa, lo cual le sería imposible dadas las circunstancias.

\- ¿Tu hombro? – preguntó Lexa en un murmullo.

Clarke meneó la cabeza, incrédula. A pesar de haber estado al borde de la muerte, Lexa aún se preocupaba más por su bienestar, no por el de ella misma. Y a pesar de estar sedada, su voluntad la mantenía aún semiconsciente.

\- Limpio y atendido. – contestó echando un vistazo al nuevo vendaje que Niylah le había colocado. – Ahora, ¿podrías ahorrar energías y descansar? Me estás provocando dolor de cabeza. – Esta última frase la dijo en un tono bromista, sin embargo, había una dulzura escondida en esas líneas.

La comandante emitió un suspiro y sus facciones se relajaron unos instantes después. No tenía caso oponer resistencia. Le gustara o no, esas hierbas -drogas- en su sistema la estaban haciendo sentir ligera, en calma; el dolor ya no era insistente, llegaba a ella en olas moderadas que su cuerpo podía enfrentar con cierta facilidad.  Además, desde que había encontrado a Clarke, el descanso le había sido demasiado ajeno. Tal vez lo más adecuado era simplemente soltarse y esperar el arribo de Indra y de sus guerreros. Su cuerpo demandaba una breve siesta, una pausa.

Luego de ese somero intercambio de palabras, Clarke se hundió más en la silla, percatándose de que una invisible bandera blanca se había erigido entre ella y la comandante.

Lexa respiraba tranquilamente; las manos al lado de su cuerpo ya no estaban tensas en forma de puños; no había tendones visibles en su cuello. Aparentemente, por fin se había rendido ante el sueño.

Junto con ese descubrimiento, Clarke también se dio cuenta de que la luz de día también ya estaba apagándose. Poco a poco las sombras comenzaron a reclamar el lugar, extendiéndose despacio por la habitación hasta que ver los detalles de lo que la rodeaba se convirtió en una faena imposible.

Fue entonces que la joven se inclinó hacia el cuerpo de Lexa y sus ojos se enfocaron en ella, ajustándose a la poca luz de la luna que penetraba por una ventana al otro lado del cuarto.

La oscura marca en el cuello de la comandante la impregnó de tristeza. Sus dedos la alcanzaron, rozándola con cuidado con sus yemas. Ella había hecho eso. Ella había profanado esa piel bajo ese perfil y ese rostro etéreos.

¿Y cómo había reaccionado Lexa?

La había dejado hacerlo, la había dejado herirla, ¿y después? Había arriesgado su vida por ella.

No únicamente eso. Lexa había puesto en peligro todo lo que ella había logrado hasta ahora. Su muerte habría significado el desmoronamiento de la coalición, la perturbación de la tambaleante paz en esas tierras y la aniquilación segura de su propia gente, de los Skaikru.

Clarke retrajo su mano, sintiendo un alud de emociones indiscernible.

_Ella pudo matarte. Heda pudo haber reclamado tu poder._

Sí, eso habría sido más fácil. Lexa habría podido matarla, evitando así innumerables conflictos y sinsabores.

Lexa pudo haber acabado con su vida y en cambio, la ayudó a conservarla exponiendo la suya.

Ese pensamiento causó una sacudida en su corazón. Clarke podía sentir una grieta expandiéndose en él, abriéndose, como la superficie de la tierra lacerándose ante un terremoto.

Entre esas hendiduras, el odio que la había consumido contra Lexa se escapaba como vapor que acababa yéndose en forma de suspiro y lo único que permanecía era un deseo inexplicable de permanecer cerca de ella, de volver a ver esos majestuosos ojos verdes y escuchar esa voz que pronunciaba su nombre como nadie más lo hacía.

Sus dedos temblaron, pero, aun así, tomaron la mano de Lexa que yacía inerme sobre las pieles.

La comandante evocaba en ella lo más oscuro y lo más luminoso; lo más mundano y lo más celestial, y eso la aterraba; eso la dejaba flotando en un mar tempestuoso aferrada tan solo de una tabla que representaba su instinto de supervivencia, nada más.

Lexa, aún dormida, acomodó su cabeza sobre la almohada, girando su cara hacia Clarke.

La joven Skaikru la observó con tristeza, lidiando una batalla interna que no sabía si sería capaz de ganar.

Sus ojos se posaron en los labios de Lexa, envalentonados porque no había quién la reprendiera por ello, y oh… No debió hacerlo porque imágenes del pasado, sensaciones del ayer la sobrecogieron.

Esos labios… Ese beso.

Mentiría si tuviera que decir que ese beso no significó nada. Mentiría si tuviera que decir que había deseado que Lexa la esperara, porque en efecto, en aquél entonces no estaba lista, su corazón estaba en duelo y en reconstrucción; sin embargo, ese beso súbito y tan lleno de todo la había dejado flotando, volando entre nubes y estrellas. Le había costado el esfuerzo en conjunto de cada una de sus células para detener aquella dulce embestida de esos suaves labios.

Si tan sólo pudiese borrar lo que ocurrió después. Sin tan sólo Lexa no hubiera tenido que jugar el papel de Heda, si tan solo Lexa _no_ fuera Heda… Ser Heda la condenaba a hacer lo correcto para su pueblo sin importar si eso era moralmente cuestionable para otros, específicamente para la gente del cielo.

Aun así…

 _Heda_ era la que estaba ahí, tendida en una cama, envenenada y herida por salvar a una persona que nunca había jurado proteger.

Su dedo pulgar se deslizó por la parte posterior de la mano de Lexa, formando pequeños círculos contra su piel.

\- Gracias, Lexa. – murmuró Clarke, mirándola con reverencia. – Gracias, Heda… -

Entre la oscuridad y un extraño vaivén de calor en su interior, Lexa sintió una tersa e insistente caricia sobre su mano derecha. No podía confiar en sus demás sentidos adormecidos, pero ese roce, ese toque, lo sentía en cada rincón de su ser.

_Clarke._

Clarke estaba sosteniendo su mano. Y ese gesto, ese cálido contacto, lo era todo cuando ella ya se había resignado a recibir nada.

Lexa no sabía si tenía el comando de su cuerpo bajo ese estupor; de todos modos, sonreía, su alma sonreía finalmente mientras esa caricia la inflamaba de esperanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larga espera, lo siento.  
> Necesito más horas en mis días y también me atreví a iniciar mi Clexa AU en inglés, chéquenla :)
> 
> Que este año les traiga lo que sus corazones anhelan.


	18. Bajo Tierra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa y Clarke llegan a acuerdos.   
> Indra y los guerreros Trikru las ayudan a encontrar un nuevo refugio.  
> Lexa no sabe cómo manejar la influencia de Niylah sobre Clarke.

 

Capítulo 18

**Bajo Tierra**

Una voz a lo lejos resonó en su cabeza, jalándola como si fuese una cuerda invisible hacia la realidad que asemejaba un recuerdo distante.

La voz era firme, fiera; demasiado familiar.

Los párpados de Lexa se apretaron y temblaron. Los sentía pesados, tan pesados.

Sus dedos fueron más rápidos al obedecer su voluntad y se flexionaban con ánimos de aferrarse a las pieles debajo de ellos. Su cuerpo se sentía entumido y adolorido, pero esa insistente voz se tornó más agresiva y Lexa no tuvo más remedio que volver en sí, oponiéndose a su cansancio.

\- Exijo una explicación, _-_ El término fue casi escupido como veneno. Indra se hallaba frente a frente con Clarke y sus ojos negros brillaban amenazantes; la luz de las velas que Niylah había encendido a su regreso les permitía a los presentes ver esa llamarada de cólera en el rostro de la general.

La joven Skaikru tragó saliva. Indra no era una mujer de impulsos controlados. En cualquier momento podría saltarle a la yugular sin titubear. Como sea, eso no la hizo retroceder, a esas alturas Clarke dudaba que algo o alguien pudiera amedrentarla con facilidad.

-Azgeda– Reveló la joven rubia, sosteniendo su mirada. – Fue una trampa. Lex… _Heda_ me protegió pero dos flechas la alcanzaron. -

Si Clarke creía que el fuego en los ojos de Indra había llegado a arder a su máximo esplendor, se había equivocado por completo.

Ante la breve explicación, las facciones de la guerrera se volvieron más recias, su expresión más voraz. Incluso parecía que la comisura de sus labios temblaba, preparándose para soltar un gruñido.

Atrás de ella, Johr, Xana y Niylah se mantenían expectantes. La mercader era la única que se notaba nerviosa, vacilante. No estaba acostumbrada a tal despliegue de adrenalina bajo su techo y su instinto le gritaba que debía apartarse, pero tampoco deseaba dejar a Clarke a merced de la guerrera que lucía como si fuera a arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco.

-Ustedes los Skaikru no son han traído a estas tierras más que problemas. – dijo Indra entre dientes. – Y ahora tú has puesto en peligro a nuestra Heda. Debí clavarte mi daga cuando pude, oh gran _Wanheda…_

-¡Em pleni!

Todas las miradas recayeron en el origen de esa voz.

Lexa había logrado sentarse y recargar la parte superior de su cuerpo en la cabecera de la cama y sus ojos no dejaban nada a la imaginación. El fuego que había ardido en los de Indra era una chispa tímida en comparación al fulgor en los de la comandante.

-Bak yu op, Indra, ¡nau! – Lexa ordenó. Su voz era más áspera de lo normal, sin embargo, no dejaba de ser fuerte, incuestionable.

Indra apretó la mandíbula y sus dientes rechinaron. Se demoró unos segundos en obedecer, pero al final dio dos pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de observar intensamente a Clarke.

-Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op… - Le recordó Lexa, también entre dientes.

Clarke frunció el ceño. Ya había escuchado esas palabras antes de la boca de la comandante, pero hasta ahora había logrado comprender su significado gracias a esas clases con Niylah. _‘Si la atacas a ella, me atacas a mí.’_

Indra tomó aire. Debía enfocarse en su comandante y controlar su ira contra la joven Skaikru, aunque fuera por una noche. No le era fácil. La gente del cielo estaba complicando las cosas y habían irrumpido en un proceso de paz que les había costado años lograr.

-¿Ha yu, Heda? – preguntó la general, virando su rostro hacia ella. Su cuerpo aún estaba tenso y Lexa sabía que así permanecería siempre que hubiera un Skaikru cerca.

-Estoy bien,– Contestó Lexa. – Gracias a los cuidados de Clarke y de Niylah. –

Indra alzó su barbilla e intentó aparentar agradecimiento ante ellas, pero falló miserablemente. Su disgusto, por llamarlo de algún modo, era evidente.

\- Entonces podemos partir de inmediato. – dijo Indra, ignorando la expresión estupefacta de Clarke a su lado y acercándose a la cama donde su Heda estaba postrada.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! – Clarke intervino, poniéndose entre la general y la comandante. – Le…Heda no está en condiciones para viajar en estos momentos. –

Los ojos de Indra lanzaron dagas a la joven Skaikru. - ¿Quién eres tú para decidir lo que Heda debe o no debe hacer, niña irreverente? –

Clarke mantuvo su postura frente a ella, con la cabeza en alto y los puños apretados a sus costados.  – Soy lo más cercano que Heda tiene a un doctor aquí y ahora, por lo tanto soy la única que puede proveerle los cuidados necesarios bajo estas circunstancias. –

\- En TonDC hay curanderos… - Indra siseó.

\- ¿Y planean hacer que la comandante cabalgue hasta allá y que su herida se abra de nuevo y se desgarre por dentro? ¿O quieren llevarla sobre un camastro improvisado y quedar a merced de cualquier Azgeda que se topen en el camino? – Clarke presionó, inamovible.

Indra quería protestar, contradecirla, discutir con ella hasta verse obligada a callarla por la fuerza, sin embargo no tuvo opción más que tragarse su enojo. El argumento de la rubia no era debatible. Así que frustrada, viró su rostro hacia su Heda y esperó alguna señal para proceder.

Lexa, intentando salvaguardar su orgullo y su imagen de fortaleza, hizo un intento por levantarse de la cama, pero en sus facciones era obvio que le estaba resultando por demás incómodo lograrlo.

Clarke la observó molesta y se plantó a centímetros de ella, impidiéndole moverse con su rígida postura. –¿Suficiente dolor, _comandante_ , o también quieres empezar a sangrar de nuevo para darme la razón? –

Lexa hizo lo que siempre hace al encarar la petulancia de la joven Skaikru: apretó la mandíbula y alzó la barbilla, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Tenía que aceptar que, bajo esas circunstancias, el conocimiento médico de Clarke sobrepasaba el suyo. Además, el dolor en su cuerpo no le permitía objetar como habría deseado.

Indra y sus guerreros percibieron la vacilación de su comandante y fue motivo suficiente para bajar la guardia y darse cuenta de que la joven venida del cielo no estaba equivocada.

Clarke comprendió que el silencio de Lexa era un acuerdo implícito, así que la ayudó a recostarse una vez más sin discutir con ella frente a aquella audiencia. Una vez que la cabeza de Lexa se halló sobre la almohada, la rubia le dedicó una última mirada amenazante para que no volviera a tratar de erguirse.

–¿Heda? –Indra preguntó, aguardando sus instrucciones.

Los ojos de Lexa transitaron de Clarke a Indra por unos segundos. Odiaba su situación actual. Odiaba sentirse débil. Odiaba tener que permanecer quieta, vulnerable.

Con resignación, relajó su cuerpo y entonces su vista volvió a posarse sobre la rubia.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo, Clarke? – preguntó.

La postura de la joven cambió, visiblemente aliviada por esta rendición implícita.

\- Para una completa recuperación, semanas, Heda. – dijo Clarke y antes de que Lexa pudiera quejarse, agregó: -sin embargo, si estás tan ávida en regresar a Polis, tal vez tres o cuatro días de reposo _total_ puedan permitirte un traslado menos riesgoso. –

El suspiro de Lexa fue perceptible en toda la habitación. Había prometido volver a su gente pronto; por supuesto, tampoco había estado entre sus planes acabar herida y al borde de la muerte durante su viaje. Como sea, no había forma de cambiar lo ocurrido por mucho que lo deseara y aún podía sentir cómo sus órganos luchaban por recuperarse y expulsar la sustancia invasora que casi le había arrancado la vida.

\- Tres días. Al cuarto volveré a mi gente. – dijo, volviendo su cara hacia Indra.

Su general asintió; sus facciones exhibían incomodidad y desacuerdo, pero no saldría objeción alguna de su boca. La comandante había hablado.

\- Regresen a Polis. Indra, apoya a Titus en lo que se requiera. Ni una palabra de esto. – Demandó Lexa. – ¿Dónde está Shura? –

\- En algún lugar, rondando esta cabaña. – contestó Indra.

\- Que permanezca atento. Lo necesito cerca.

\- Sha, Heda.

Niylah se acercó y se paró al lado de Clarke, poniendo su mano sobre su brazo derecho.

\- Pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que necesiten. Hablaré con mi padre y haremos lo posible por…

\- Gracias, pero eso no sería apropiado. – Interrumpió Lexa. Su mirada se desvió velozmente hacia esa muestra de afecto sobre Clarke, pero de inmediato se enfocó en el rostro sorprendido de la mercader. – Eres una comerciante. –

Niylah asintió.

\- Estás en medio de la nada. Puedo ver desde aquí algunas cosas que ofreces. Los estantes están llenos de especias, armas y pociones. Este debe ser un lugar muy concurrido. No podemos estar aquí. Por tu bienestar y el nuestro, debemos hallar otro lugar. – explicó la comandante. –

\- Heda tiene razón. – comentó Clarke, sonriéndole a la joven a su lado, cuya mano retiró lentamente. – No quiero ponerte en peligro y cualquier persona puede necesitar algo de ti con urgencia, justo como el antídoto que nos proporcionaste. Así que cerrar no es una opción para la gente que requiere de tus servicios. –

\- Agradecemos tu ofrecimiento, Niylah – Dijo Lexa. - ¿Hay algún otro sitio en el que podamos resguardarnos? –

La mujer Trikru quedó en silencio, considerando opciones. De pronto su cara se iluminó y sonrió:

\- De hecho sí, hay un lugar no muy lejos de aquí que solo mi padre y yo conocemos, - respondió. – Es una antigua estación del metro bajo tierra que descubrí hace algunos años cuando el suelo se abrió ante mis pies. Está casi en ruinas, pero es amplia y podrían estar ahí sin preocuparse por ser descubiertas. –

Clarke y Lexa se miraron. Regresar a la cueva que habían abandonado no era ya recomendable.

\- ¿Nos podrías llevar ahí por la mañana? – inquirió Clarke.

\- Debemos irnos ahora. – dijo Lexa. – Indra y los demás deben partir al alba. Aprovecharemos su presencia para reubicarnos. –

\- Heda… - Clarke prácticamente la reprendió con la mirada.

Lexa ignoró ese gesto y se refirió a Niylah.

\- ¿Posees algo que pueda facilitar mi traslado? Ya que, aparentemente cabalgar está fuera de la negociación. –

El matiz de hastío no pasó desapercibido para los oídos de Clarke y ésta le dirigió una mirada de molestia, cruzando sus brazos.

\- Me temo que la carreta de la que disponemos está averiada,- contestó Niylah. - Pero hay algunas varas, leña y cuerdas para improvisar una camilla.-

\- Heda, - se apresuró a intervenir Johr. -Si me permite, me gustaría inspeccionar la carreta. Solía dedicarme a reparar cosas antes de convertirme en guerrero.-

La comandante desvió su mirada hacia la comerciante, solicitando su consentimiento en silencio.

\- Por supuesto, en seguida.- Pronunció Niylah. Tomó una vela inmediatamente e hizo un ademán al musculoso hombre para que la siguiera.

-Xana. – Indra movió su cabeza hacia la puerta y la guerrera dejó su posición detrás suyo para acompañar a su compañero y a Niylah.

El aire en la cabaña estaba cargado de algo difícil de describir. Tal vez era la incertidumbre de lo que podría aguardarles allá afuera; tal vez era ese terco estira y afloje que existía entre la comandante y la joven Skaikru siempre que se hallaban compartiendo el mismo espacio. Tal vez eran esas invisibles chispas que saltaban al colisionase las dos férreas voluntades de la mujer de las estrellas y de la guerrera del bosque. Como sea, hasta Indra podía sentirlo y la situación rayaba en lo absurdo.

Ante la sofocante ausencia de sonido y las miradas cruzadas cargadas de necedad, la general lanzó un resoplido, entornó los ojos y salió, buscando aire fresco.

\- Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra, ¿no, comandante?- Clarke comentó, visiblemente molesta por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

 - No hay otra manera, Clarke, - dijo Lexa, resignándose a tener que argumentar decisiones que nadie más cuestionaría. Pero claro, era Clarke. – He accedido a posponer mi regreso a Polis, sin embargo, tendrás que confiar en que movernos cuanto antes es la opción más pertinente. Para nosotras y para Niylah.-

La rubia tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar una disputa. Sabía que Lexa tenía razón, lo sabía, pero no le gustaba. No le gustaba que la comandante estuviera en lo cierto ahora y tampoco le gustaba la idea de trasladarla así tan pronto. Muy en lo profundo lo segundo era lo que realmente le estaba calando más. Verla así, por ella.

\- Pero al llegar allá, si no acatas mis recomendaciones, Lexa, yo misma me aseguraré de que lo hagas así tenga que amargarte a las vías. – Los ojos de Clarke centellearon determinantes ante la luz de las velas. Lexa estaba convencida de que la joven Skaikru no estaba hablando a la ligera. Definitivamente sería capaz de cumplir su amenaza y eso provocó una inusitada sonrisa casi imperceptible en sus labios.

\- Ese es un convenio aceptable, Clarke. – dijo la comandante, imaginando a la rubia tratando de sujetarla a las vías.

-Bien.

-Bien. – repitió Lexa.

Clarke se dejó caer en la silla. De repente se sintió diez años más vieja. Los efectos de los eventos del día comenzaban a hacerse presentes en su cuerpo.

\- No has descansado, Clarke. – No era una pregunta. Lexa había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo inconsciente y podía imaginar a la joven custodiándola a cada segundo durante esos espacios perdidos en su mente.

\- Lo haré en cuanto hayamos llegado a nuestro destino. – dijo la rubia sintiendo que cada extremidad de su cuerpo podría entumirse y quedarse hecha piedra en cualquier momento. – ¿ Y tú? ¿cómo te sientes? –

\-  Sobreviviré, Clarke. –

La joven Skaikru guardó silencio.

 Sobrevivir.

 Esa palabra se había convertido en su lema, su mantra. Era una palabra dolorosa, pero ineludible para ambas. Una palabra que había sido acompañada por un beso furtivo.

Lexa trató saliva. La tensión asfixiante había regresado a la tibia habitación.

La puerta se abrió súbitamente e Indra ingresó a la cabaña a paso firme y veloz.

Lexa nunca se había sentido tan agradecida por su interrupción antes.

\- Todo listo, Heda. – anunció, acercándose a ella. -Xana y Johr lograron reparar la carreta. Podemos partir cuando usted lo indique.-

\- Entonces no hay tiempo que perder. - Lexa buscó el zafiro de los ojos de Clarke. – Es hora.-

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa había cumplido su palabra y había seguido las indicaciones de Clarke al pie de la letra. Por supuesto que no sin dedicarle miradas de enfado de vez en vez durante el trayecto. Clarke había descubierto también que la fiera comandante tendía a formar un curioso gesto que podría considerarse un puchero de no ser porque ella lo negaría enérgicamente. Fue estando ambas ocultas entre pieles sobre la carreta. Clarke no había podido evitar entretenerse al contemplar del rostro de Lexa que parecía una adolescente regañada al sentirse literalmente, como una carga. Lo cierto es que esa expresión apenas descubierta era… Adorable, aunque esa sola palabra contrastara con todo lo que Heda estaba acostumbrada a respetar.

\- Esto es humillante, Clarke. – Lexa se había quejado, intentando relajarse entre el vaivén de la carreta.

\- Oh, no lo sé, Lexa. Podría ser peor. – Había dicho Clarke, colocando sus brazos por debajo de su cabeza.

\- ¿Peor cómo? – cuestionó la comandante, incrédula.

\- En vez de pieles esto podría ser abono.-

No les había tomado más de 30 minutos el llegar a la entrada de su escondite que no era más que una grieta en el suelo que conducía a unas escaleras. Niylah no estaba equivocada: la maleza crecida alrededor de ese hoyo hacía que dicho sitio fuera extremadamente difícil de advertir.

Indra, Niylah y los guerreros les ayudaron a establecerse, cargando las provisiones que la mercader les había dado para su estadía: frutos y carne seca, leña, agua y ungüento y pociones necesarias para que las heridas de Lexa sanarán lo antes posible.

Incluso Shura había tenido a bien ir por la pistola de Clarke a su antigua cueva y la había dejado en manos de la rubia, quien la recibió con una mezcla de alivio y aprehensión.

Ah, y por supuesto, velas.  No podían faltar las velas. Quizás más de las requeridas, a petición de Heda.

Y así se hallaban ahora.

Clarke había acomodado todo para que ambas pudieran descansar, poniendo las pieles acomodadas cerca del extremo norte, a un lado de una pared, lejos de la entrada. Los suministros estaban a la mano y las velas, bueno, a una distancia sensata de donde dormirían.

Sus arcaicas camas estaban cerca la una de la otra. No era capricho, sino simple estrategia. O eso es lo que Clarke se repetía. Lo mejor era estar juntas para cuidarse mutuamente. Era el instinto de supervivencia. Solo eso.

-¿Estás cómoda? – preguntó la joven, volteando su cara hacia Lexa, quien hacía sobre las pieles, pegada a la pared.

\- Sí, Clarke. Agradezco tu consideración. - Era casi abrumador, el ser procurada por alguien cuando Lexa, no, Heda, estaba tan habituada a procurar a los demás. – ¿ Cómo está tu hombro? –

\- Mejor. Mucho mejor. Los bálsamos de Niylah son increíbles. Nuestra gente se beneficiaría mucho de ese conocimiento.-

\- Es ella quien te instruyó en la caza y te enseñó nuestro idioma,  ¿no es cierto? –

\- Sí. – la respuesta de Clarke fue suave, casi un murmullo. Su mirada estaba puesta en el techo agrietado que estaba repleto de variados patrones de manchas de humedad.

\- Ella te aprecia. – Esta vez fue la voz de Lexa la que brotó con precaución, como no deseando enunciar esas palabras. No salieron fácil; la comandante podía sentir las amargas en su boca.

\- Lo sé.

Aquella noche acudió a su mente y Clarke cerró los ojos un instante, tratando de erradicar ese recuerdo. Niylah y ella habían compartido una noche de pasión desenfrenada y cada una por motivos completamente diferentes.

Lexa se había dado cuenta. Clarke podía notarlo en el tono de ese solo enunciado. Podría confesarse; podría decirle que Niylah y ella habían tenido sexo, irracional, intenso, fugaz y tal vez esa revelación carcomería las entrañas de Heda. Tal vez gastaría el corazón de Lexa y habría una satisfacción momentánea y cruel al hacerle saber que otra mujer se había adecuado de su cuerpo por una noche. Sí, podría  hacerlo, pero lo que no podría hacer sería aceptar que muy en el fondo ella habría deseado que el fuego en el que se había consumido fuera el que Lexa blandía en sus ojos. No podría detener el temblor en su voz que irremediablemente delataría que en esos labios había pretendido olvidar esos que la habían desarmado al pie de Mount Weather.

\- Buenas noches, Lexa. – dijo la joven, dándole la espalda y apretando sus párpados con fuerza para impedir que las lágrimas salieran.

Lexa también cerró los ojos, intentando ignorar ese áspero dolor que se había aferrado a su pecho.

\- Descansa… Clarke. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mucho tiempo, lo sé.  
> La vida, el trabajo, la supervivencia.   
> No he dejado esta historia, también estoy escribiendo otra en inglés, un AU que me entretiene cuando puedo.   
> A veces esta me trae mucho sinsabor porque me recuerda la muerte de Lexa u.u  
> Pero seguiré cuando pueda. 
> 
> Hasta entonces, may we meet again.


	19. Ayeres y Anhelos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un día de Clexa en reflexión.   
> Un vistazo al pasado de Heda y Clarke comienza a entender que su odio por ella es una batalla perdida.

Capítulo 19

**Ayeres y Anhelos**

 

El calor de una mano sobre su antebrazo la ancló al presente, a la realidad. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto en sudor, sentía sus ropas ceñidas, pegadas a su piel. Su corazón se había desprendido de su caja torácica y se hallaba obstruyendo su garganta; su boca estaba seca, desértica, al parecer toda la humedad se había escapado por sus poros y yacía ahora en su vestimenta.

-Hey, Lexa… Estás bien, estás a salvo. – La voz reconfortante de Clarke acabó por traerla de vuelta lentamente. – Fue una pesadilla…-

Lexa se hallaba sentada, no recordaba haberlo hecho conscientemente, así que debía haber sido una reacción física ante lo que su mente había fraguado en su sueño.

Tomó una bocanada de aire e intentó que sus latidos disminuyeran a su ritmo normal. La mano de Clarke se apartó, dejando tras de sí la añoranza de su roce.

La rubia no dijo nada más. ¿Qué consuelo podía brindar si ella misma conocía los horrores nocturnos de una conciencia intranquila? Así que permaneció ahí, al lado de la comandante, acompañándola en silencio.

-¿Esto responde a tu pregunta, Clarke? – musitó Lexa tan pronto como su mente se adaptó a la realidad. Su mirada fija en nada.

La joven Skaikru parpadeó, frunciendo el ceño. No lograba atar los cabos de lo que Lexa acababa de cuestionar.

-Hace unos días me preguntaste cómo podía conciliar el sueño por la noche, Clarke. – Lexa posó sus ojos en ella entonces, en ese rostro iluminado tenuemente por una tímida fogata que estaba a punto de apagarse. – No lo hago, Clarke. A veces el descanso me elude, como hoy. –

Clarke asintió. Un par de días habían bastado para darse cuenta de que Lexa no era la perra desalmada que ella había insistido en recordar. Había sido más sencillo odiarla al percibirla de ese modo; ahora, al verla herida, agitada y perseguida por su pasado, Clarke se hallaba inmersa en una oleada de sentimientos impertinentes y contradictorios con los que no deseaba lidiar. No los que no _podía_ lidiar.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? - Preguntó la rubia, sin pensarlo realmente. No era una plática que alguien normal querría tener a mitad de la noche; sin embargo, su preocupación era sincera. Eso la aterraba.

La comandante no respondió de inmediato. Se quedó callada unos segundos, meditando la interrogante. Ella jamás había hablado de esto con nadie, ¿con quién podría haberlo hecho? ¿A quién podría haberse dirigido para contarle que cada noche sus muertos la acechaban? ¿Con quién podría haberse desahogado, platicando sobre cada uno de los rostros ensangrentados y furiosos que la asfixiaban por las madrugadas? A nadie le habría importado. La mayoría de la gente a su alrededor tenía su propia historia de guerra y muerte. Ella era Heda, y parte de su deber era aceptar que el insomnio era una secuela más de su misión al velar por el bienestar de su gente. Esas vidas coartadas se irían con ella hasta el final de sus días.

Lexa se recostó de nuevo, posando su mirada en el techo y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos sobre su estómago.

-En ocasiones veo a los Natblida que maté en mi día de la ascensión. – Empezó la comandante, en un suave susurro. – A veces son los ojos desorbitados de la gente que he atravesado con mi espada, como Gustus. A veces es la cabeza de Costia sobre mi cama… –

Clarke se posó sobre su cama provisional, dirigiendo su vista también hacia el techo.

-Veo TonDC arder, veo a la gente de la montaña… Te veo a ti…-

La joven Skaikru viró su cara hacia donde estaba la comandante. - ¿A mí? –

-Sí. Veo cómo tus ojos se marchitan al pie de la montaña antes de darme la vuelta y marcharme con mi ejército…-

Clarke sintió que un amargo nudo se formó en su garganta ante esas palabras. Ella también ha soñado con eso, una y otra vez. Ha soñado con esos ojos verdes arrancándole la esperanza y el aliento justo antes de que su mundo se tornara aún más sombrío.

-Siento tus manos en mi cuello, tus lágrimas cayendo en mi rostro… - Continuó Lexa, forzándose a sacar las palabras a empellones. – Intento recoger una de las gotas de tu rostro y de repente todo se oscurece. –

Clarke respiró hondo, asimilando la revelación. – También he soñado con matarte, Lexa. No te imaginas cuántas veces…-

-Lo sé…-

-Atravieso tu corazón con tu propia espada… - murmuró la rubia. – Una retribución a tu traición de acuerdo a tus tradiciones…-

La comandante hizo lo posible por pasar saliva. Era doloroso escucharla, pero no tenía derecho a ignorar la verdad, _su_ verdad.

-Deseé tu muerte por tanto tiempo, Lexa… Quizás más que la mía. –

-¿Y ahora, Clarke? –

-Ahora comprendo que tu castigo es vivir con lo que has hecho noche y día… Así como yo. La muerte, para ambas, sería demasiado piadosa… Demasiado fácil. –

-Lamento que tengas que cargar con esto, Clarke.

-Lo hago para que otros no tengan que hacerlo…-

-Por eso estás aquí, – señaló Lexa. -Por eso te recluiste en estas cuevas, te exiliaste a estos bosques, te sumergiste en esta soledad… Para ahorrarle a la gente recuerdos tormentosos de lo que tuvo que hacerse para mantenerlos a salvo.-

Clarke lanzó un suspiro entrecortado. – Sí…-

-Cuando estés lista, Clarke, cuando este duelo no nuble tu visión, pon atención a los rostros de tu gente, escucha sus risas, descubre sus anhelos… Y entonces hallarás razones para soportar las pesadillas. Éstas nunca se irán, pero tendrás un motivo para seguir tomando las decisiones que nadie más desearía tomar. –

-Eso significa que siempre estaremos rotas… ¿No es cierto? Sobreviviendo, luchando, abriéndonos paso entre los obstáculos, pero rotas… -

Lexa quería decir que no, que eso no tendría por qué ser así, que no tenía por qué ser el final de su historia; sin embargo, no tenía argumentos. Su propia existencia daba prueba de sus innumerables heridas y brechas en el alma. En el fondo, lo que más deseaba, era que Clarke no tuviera que seguir sus pasos, no tuviera que pagar sus precios. Tristemente, no había forma de tener esa certeza. No en esos momentos, con vientos de guerra que se arremolinaban a su alrededor si no lograban llegar a acuerdos con la gente del cielo.

-Todos estamos rotos, Clarke. Unos más que otros. Algunos de nosotros nunca podremos ser enmendados, pero tengo la esperanza que tú sí… Ansío que tu historia sea diferente a la mía. –

Una lágrima rodó y cayó sobre las pieles debajo de la joven Skaikru.

-Me temo que esta plática no ayudará con tus pesadillas… - dijo, obviando su deseo por dar el tema por terminado. – Intentemos volver a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?-

Lexa comprendió su intención y se adhirió a ella.

-Gracias, Clarke… -

La rubia inhaló profundo y movió su cuerpo, dándole la espalda a la comandante. Lexa se acostó de lado, con su cara en dirección a Clarke. El fuego se había consumido por completo, así que lo único que podía apreciar era su silueta en la penumbra.

Lenta, pero inevitablemente, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. La presencia de la joven Skaikru era reconfortante. Tenerla cerca, poder escuchar su respiración que poco a poco se hacía más ligera; el saber que estaba allí, difuminada pero viva, hacía que el corazón de Lexa tuviera un propósito más por el cual seguir latiendo. Su mera existencia era suficiente para querer cambiar el mundo aunque tuviera que transgredir las leyes que su propia gente había venerado por décadas.

Clarke le bastaba. Clarke era esas ganas de vivir que lentamente se colaban entre sus grietas, haciéndole creer que tal vez, un día, despertaría con sus pedazos unidos, renovados, entretejidos una vez más.

 

 

* * *

 

 

El pedazo de carboncillo de movía grácilmente sobre el papel desgastado, danzando y trazando líneas a su paso. Las facciones de Clarke formaban una expresión de total concentración, sombreando, rellenando, matizando. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la joven Skaikru se dejaba llevar por su mano, por sus dedos; la primera vez que esa extremidad era usada para un disfrute que ya se le había hecho ajeno. Se daba cuenta, al moldear esas figuras, de que prefería mil veces hacer arte que hacer la guerra.

Niylah le había obsequiado un poco de papel y un par de carboncillos que había dejado olvidados en algún rincón de su comercio y Clarke se sentía agradecida por ello. Ese era un buen momento para pintar de nuevo; no únicamente el momento, sino que las ganas, el anhelo de hacerlo, se había asomado otra vez y aunque no entendía por qué la urgencia de pintar recorría su cuerpo, estaba decidida a explotar ese deseo hasta que se agotara.

Una hoja a su lado estaba llena de árboles, de flores, de manantiales. Una obra simple, pero terminada al fin. Ahora, sus dedos apresaban ese instrumento y dibujaban un rostro sereno, una forma inmóvil que yacía ante ella, a un par de metros.

Lexa aún no despertaba y Clarke se sentía aliviada por esa hazaña. La comandante parecía estar descansando verdaderamente después de la abrupta interrupción de su sueño y ante eso la joven aprovechó la quietud para atreverse a dibujarla. Habría preferido, quizás, dibujar esos increíbles ojos verdes observándolo y reflejándolo todo; sin embargo, no habría podido lograrlo con ellos posados en su trabajo, en ella. Por eso este momento era perfecto, porque no tendría que explicar el por qué sentía el irresistible impulso de glorificar en papel a la recia comandante.

Debía tener cuidado, no tenía con qué borrar contornos errados. El perfil de Lexa era en sí una obra maestra que Clarke no sabía si podría duplicar. Y esos labios amplios, satinados… Nunca había visto unos como esos, ni mucho menos los había sentido.

La joven meneó la cabeza. Aquellos pensamientos no eran bienvenidos; quería revivir una imagen, no sensaciones entrometidas.

Clarke estaba tan enajenada delineando un cuello elegante cuello que no notó que su modelo había abierto los ojos y la contemplaba con curiosidad.

-¿Clarke? –

La rubia se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz áspera por el letargo. Sus manos automáticamente dejaron el papel boca abajo, sobre su otro dibujo.

-Buenas tardes, - dijo, curvando sus labios en una ligera sonrisa. – Veo que al final de cuentas pudiste descansar, Lexa. –

La comandante movió su cuerpo, recargando su espalda contra la pared y observó hacia las escaleras de salida, tratando de descifrar la hora del día por la poca luz que se colaba por ahí.

-Es tarde, - comentó, molesta por haberse perdido de varias horas del día. - ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes, Clarke? –

La rubia resopló. - ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Para que descansaras con los ojos abiertos? –

-Dormida sería más difícil escuchar la señal de Shura si hubiese una amenaza cerca, Clarke.-

-Bueno, yo he estado despierta desde temprano y nada ha ocurrido, así que descuida. Preocúpate por sanar y reponer fuerzas. –

Lexa asintió y su mirada se posó sobre los papeles cerca de la joven.

-¿Puedo preguntar en qué ocupabas tu tiempo antes de que te interrumpiera, Clarke? –

Las mejillas de la joven se inundaron de un color rosado. – Uhm… Estaba… Dibujando un poco.-

Una de las cejas de Lexa se arqueó ante esa respuesta. - ¿Te gusta dibujar, Clarke? –

-Sí, y pintar… Es un pasatiempo, bueno, lo era… no sé. – La rubia lucía algo ofuscada. Bajó la mirada y rozó los papeles con la yema de sus dedos.

-¿Podrías mostrarme? – La voz de Lexa era suave, intentando no perturbar a Clarke con su petición.

-Eh… Por supuesto… No es mi mejor trabajo, - confesó la joven Skaikru, dejando a un lado el retrato de Lexa y tomando su dibujo del bosque debajo de él. Se levantó con cierto trabajo; sus extremidades inferiores estaban entumidas por haber estado en la misma posición por largo rato. Al aproximarse a la comandante, le dio el papel y se sentó cerca de ella, recargada en la pared también, pero estirando sus piernas para sentirse más cómoda.

Lexa tomó el dibujo con reverencia y sus ojos lo escudriñaron. Si Clarke hubiera tenido una perspectiva más adecuada, habría visto el destello en esos orbes verdes que absorbían cada trazo con admiración.

-Es hermoso, Clarke. – Dijo la comandante. Su tono era de total asombro.

-Es solo un garabato… -

-Tienes mucho talento, joven Skaikru. –

Clarke se encogió de hombros. – Gracias, supongo…-

Lexa continuó observando el trabajo en silencio. No conocía a muchos artistas, no había mucha gente en sus tierras que se dedicaran a dibujar o a pintar; la mayoría de las personas con habilidades artísticas habían optado por la música o la danza; el resto eran comerciantes o guerreros, así que descubrir esa parte de Clarke hacía que la joven del cielo se volviera aún más especial ante sus ojos.

-¿Sabes dibujar, Lexa? – Inquirió la rubia, queriendo desviar la atención en ella hacia un lugar menos mortificante.

-Me temo que si me dieras papel y tinta, el producto final serviría más para avivar una fogata. – Confesó la comandante. Clarke estaba segura de que el borde de sus labios de había curvado en una efímera sonrisa.

-Así de terrible, ¿eh? – Clarke no pudo contener su gesto divertido.

-No todos fuimos bendecidos con el don de reflejar lo bello de este mundo, Clarke. –

-Entonces… ¿Qué te gusta hacer? – La rubia preguntó. Iba a añadir “en tu tiempo libre”, pero pensándolo bien, dudaba que la comandante de los doce clanes conociera ese concepto.

Lexa dejó de apreciar la obra de la joven y volteó a verla. Su expresión era de extrañeza. Clarke no alcanzaba a comprender por qué una pregunta tan inocente podía hacer que la cara de la comandante demostrara la perplejidad de quien no sabe cómo responder una ecuación matemática.

-Hacía tiempo que no me permitía pensar en eso. – Dijo Lexa, recargando su cabeza en el muro. – Y más tiempo aún que alguien no me preguntaba algo que no tuviera que ver con estrategias de guerra o políticas de Estado.

Clarke cayó en cuenta de que estaban teniendo una conversación trivial, fuera de todos los horrores y reclamos que habían tenido que tratar antes. Esto era más personal, más íntimo, puesto que estaba hablando con Lexa, _Lexa_ la mujer, no Heda, la comandante. Y por lo visto, para la joven Trikru, este tema era aún más complejo que el discutir un plan de batalla.

-Debe haber _algo_ que te guste hacer, Lexa. – Insistió Clarke. – Algo que desde niña siempre te haya hecho sentirte libre, en paz…-

La comandante dejó que esas palabras se fueran filtrando a su interior.

_Libre y en paz._

Eran conceptos que se escapaban de su experiencia. Irónicamente, ambos eran las razones de su lucha infatigable, sin embargo, jamás había podido hacerlos tangibles, ni para ella ni para su gente.

-Me gustan los caballos, - dijo después de una pausa que duró más de un minuto. – Me gusta caminar en el bosque, el olor a tierra mojada y cómo las hojas están cubiertas de rocío al amanecer. A veces, al terminar una reunión, si no es demasiado tarde, disfruto de contemplar el ocaso desde mi balcón. –

-¿Y antes de ser Heda? – cuestionó la rubia, intrigada por esa sensibilidad enmascarada que Lexa estaba develando poco a poco.

-Mi niñez y mi adolescencia como la gente las conoce, fueron breves, Clarke. -

-¿A los cuántos años empezaste a entrenar para convertirte en guerrera? –

-Tenía cinco años cuando Titus, mi consejero, le exigió a mis padres que me entregaran. –

Los ojos de Clarke se abrieron de par en par. – Pero… ¡Eras casi un bebé! –

-A la mayoría de los Natblida se les empieza a preparar desde los cuatro o cinco años. Es la costumbre. Es lo más aconsejable para que empiecen a desprenderse de la tutela de sus padres y se adapten a una vida más demandante y estricta. –

-Ningún niño debería tener que abandonar su hogar así… - musitó Clarke.

-En un mundo diferente, no. No debería ser así. Pero en este, hacemos lo que debemos para asegurar nuestra subsistencia. – Lexa volteó a verla. – En este mundo, Clarke, el negro y el blanco ya no existen. Todo es un paisaje de matices grises. Lo correcto y lo incorrecto son líneas difusas. Es lo que es. –

La joven Skaikru suspiró y su mirada se enfocó en el muro de enfrente, al otro lado de las vías. Le era casi imposible imaginar a una pequeña niña de ojos verde esmeralda sosteniendo una espada y tratando de evitar ser cortada en mil pedazos.

-No son muchos mis recuerdos de cuando era niña, - prosiguió la comandante. – Sé que siempre me han gustado los animales y que varias veces mis padres se preocuparon cuando me desaparecía en el bosque para perseguir mariposas y conejos. Creo que hasta en algunas ocasiones llegué a platicar con algunos de ellos, o al menos lo intenté…-

-¿Con los animales? ¿Cómo _el pauna_?- preguntó Clarke con una sonrisa jactanciosa.

Lexa la miró, sus ojos tenían un brillo peculiar. – Habría sido una conversación muy corta, Clarke. –

La rubia sonrió, amortiguando la risa que quería liberarse. – Ya lo creo…-

La sonrisa de la joven no pasó desapercibida para Lexa y ésta sintió un remolino cálido en su pecho al ser testigo de ella. Deseó, por un instante, ser la razón de otras más que el futuro pudiera traer, por más improbable que eso fuera.

-Al llegar a Polis todo cambió… Y mi poco tiempo libre lo ocupaba leyendo. Me gusta leer. – Agregó la comandante. – Me gusta saber, aprender. –

-¿Qué tipos de libros has leído? –

-De historia, en su mayoría; filosofía, algunas obras de autores que, según Titus, fueron grandes en su época. –

-En el Arca, nosotros también leíamos mucho. Era la única manera de familiarizarnos con la tierra y con nuestros antepasados. – Explicó Clarke. – Leíamos sobre ciencia, biología, tecnología primordialmente. Pero claro, de repente tomaba prestados algunos libros de arte que pocos tenían ganas de leer. Así nació mi pasión por la pintura, a través de las fotos que me topaba en esas páginas. –

-¿Y qué otros pasatiempos tenías, Clarke, aparte de leer y dibujar? –

-Jugar con mis amigos a las escondidas, traficar con comida, cantar… Soñar despierta con conocer la tierra… Ver fútbol con mi padre. – La última frase fue más un susurro. Era evidente que había dolor en el trasfondo.

\- Suena interesante… - dijo Lexa, acompañando la mirada de Clarke fija en el muro delante de ellas.

-No era el lugar ideal, pero por lo menos no tuvimos que aprender a usar un arma desde niños. – dijo la rubia. – Mi niñez fue feliz… Hasta que me di cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando en la estación espacial y de qué tan prescindibles éramos todos. –

-¿A qué te refieres, Clarke? –

-Nuestras leyes eran severas, demasiado. Si robabas, aunque fuera un poco de comida, ameritabas cárcel si eras menor de 18 o te mandaban a flotar… -

-¿A flotar? –

-Te lanzaban al espacio… Era la condena a muerte. –

Lexa asintió, ligeramente.

-Si te oponías a las decisiones del consejo, si tenías más de un hijo, si iniciabas una pelea… Prácticamente todo acto que implicara romper el orden impuesto era penado con la muerte. –

La comandante escuchaba con atención su relato. No podía estar de acuerdo con el rigor de esas leyes, pero entendía el por qué habían sido creadas. En su pueblo, la mayoría de los crímenes debían ser retribuidos en consecuencia, dependiendo de su gravedad; no todos eran pagados con muerte o tortura, no como en el mundo de Clarke.

-Al final, no somos tan diferentes, Clarke. – dijo Lexa con cierta pesadumbre. – En los clanes ves correr la sangre de los sentenciados, en el espacio veías cuerpos alejándose sin ser tocados. –

-Tal vez… - Musitó la joven Skaikru. - Pero es lamentable que para alcanzar la paz tengamos que dominar la guerra; para proteger la vida, tengamos que sembrar tanta muerte…-

La comandante se reservó sus comentarios. Era cierto. Lo que Clarke había dicho era irrefutable. A lo largo de la historia de la tierra, en cada libro, en cada relato, en cada leyenda, el ser humano había forjado periodos de paz que tarde o temprano se esfumaban sin importar cuánto se esforzaran las personas por atenerse a sus ideales. La prueba más fehaciente se hallaba justo ante sus ojos. Después de un cataclismo nuclear, cualquiera habría pensado que harían las cosas diferentes, pero no era así.

-¿A los cuántos años tomaste una vida por primera vez, Lexa? – preguntó Clarke, curiosa por el contraste de quien aquella joven era antes de que el peso del mundo recayera en sus manos.

-Diez años. – respondió Lexa, sintiendo el asombro de Clarke en el peso de su mirada. – Había terminado el entrenamiento ese día, pero decidí quedarme en el claro del bosque para seguir practicando. Escuché unos gritos y no lo pensé dos veces; busqué entre los árboles y entonces lo vi. Un hombre Trikru estaba sobre una mujer, arrancando sus ropas… En un segundo una de mis manos sujetaba sus cabellos mientras la otra cortaba su garganta con mi daga. –

Clarke abrió la boca, pero las palabras no surgieron.

-Ahí comprendí lo fácil que es tomar una vida, Clarke. – continuó la comandante. – Lo fácil que había sido para ese hombre intentar tomar lo que él quería y lo sencillo que fue para mí impedirlo. Cuando Anya me vio cubierta de sangre, supo que yo haría lo que otros jamás se atreverían a hacer. –

-Entonces… ¿Siempre te ha sido fácil matar? –

-Tú sabes la respuesta, Clarke. –

Sí. Ella sabía. Recordaba el día en que presenció cómo Lexa atravesaba el corazón de Gustus con su espada y quizás nadie más había visto el dolor en los ojos de la comandante, pero para ella había sido evidente.

-Los sentimientos lo complican todo. Matar a Gustus fue algo que mi corazón no deseaba hacer… Acabar con mis hermanas y hermanos Natblida, ser el motivo de la muerte de Costia… Forjar la alianza con su asesina… Sacrificar a mi gente de TonDC, dejarte atrás en Mount Weather… Todo habría sido más simple si no hubiera tenido un corazón que se resquebrajara con cada una de esas decisiones, Clarke. –

-Y si yo no amara a mi gente, no habría tenido el valor para calcinar a 300 de tus guerreros, para matar a otros tantos y proteger a MI gente… - interrumpió la joven Skaikru. – Mi amor por ellos ha sido mi fortaleza; mis sentimientos hacia otros han logrado que ellos sigan aquí…-

-Es la paradoja del ser humano, Clarke. –

-Es _tu_ paradoja, Lexa, porque al final, todo lo que has hecho ha sido por tu gente… Por el ideal que tienes en tu mente, pero que tu corazón aspira. –

Ambas jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, abstraídas en esas palabras.

Para Lexa, la batalla interna entre la razón y la emoción había quedado súbitamente invalidada. Su “deber” no era más que un antifaz que escondía un profundo amor por su gente y por su mundo. Un amor que, hasta ese momento, se había disfrazado de compromiso con un título.

Para Clarke, su lucha por odiar a Lexa y a sus guerreros se convirtió en _su_ paradoja. La comandante la había traicionado por amor a los suyos; los guerreros Trikru habían matado a la gente Skaikru para proteger la fragilidad de su mundo, y ella, a su vez, había contraatacado por el cariño y la lealtad a _su_ gente.

¿Quién era el villano de su historia?

¿Cómo podían juzgarse y llamarse monstruos unos a otros?

Si tan solo pudieran abrazar sus similitudes y respetar sus diferencias. Si esa lección hubiera sido aprendida siglos atrás, ellas dos no estarían atrapadas en las ruinas de una civilización que se había extinguido casi por completo por su incapacidad de ver lo que en ese instante ambas estaban viendo.

Lexa nuevamente tomó el dibujo de Clarke y lo contempló con añoranza.

-Ayúdame, Clarke. – dijo suavemente, casi titubeando. – Ayúdame a todos nuestros sacrificios, a que toda la sangre vertida tenga sentido. –

La rubia volteó hacia ella, sintiendo cómo su respiración se volvía superflua y su pecho se contraía con cada inhalación.

-Quiero acabar con esto. – continuó la comandante. – Quiero que tu gente sea mi gente y no tener que volver a elegir entre unos y otros. –

-¿Cómo? – Alcanzó a preguntar Clarke con un hilo de voz.

-Haré que Skaikru sea el decimotercer clan. No es una alianza, es una fusión. El _ustedes_ podrá convertirse en _nosotros_ y la brecha de nuestros mundos se cerrará por siempre… -

La boca de Clarke se abrió de par en par en incredulidad.

La comandante puso el dibujo del bosque en el suelo entre ellas, rozándolo ligeramente con sus dedos. – Esto, Clarke, estas tierras, este mundo, puede ser nuestro hogar… Es nuestro hogar ahora. Es todo lo que tenemos. –

Clarke buscó los ojos de Lexa y sostuvo su mirada. Había en ella un resplandor suplicante, lleno de algo que le recordaba vagamente a un esbozo de esperanza. Su mano derecha descendió de su regazo y se posó sobre el dibujo también, justo al lado de la de Lexa. Milímetros pintados de carboncillo separaban sus dedos. La joven Skaikru llevó entonces su mirada hacia ellos, rodeados de árboles y de nubes esparcidos en el papel.

-¿Es posible lograrlo, Lexa? – preguntó, insegura.

-Contigo a mi lado, lo será. –

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste. :)
> 
> ¿No es acaso esto lo que pasa realmente en el mundo?  
> Paradojas... Somos, en esencia, paradojas. Seres grises siempre juzgando a otros por ser de un matiz diferente.
> 
> Por cierto... Clarke y Lexa... Podrían haber hecho historia en la serie...


End file.
